Not So Simple
by logica
Summary: BrennanEmma story
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from 'Mutant X'. They're not my property.

* * *

"So, how did it go last night with…what's her name." Emma crashed on the couch, waiting for Brennan's response.

As his head was leaning back on the soft cushions, he gave out a heavy and one might tell an annoying sigh and lifted his arm only to drop it on his lap, his eyes diverted to the ceiling. "Elisabeth…turned out she was already seeing someone else, but didn't want to tell me." He then turned his head towards his friend's face full with anticipation. Brennan knew what kind of response he was going to get from Emma.

"Tough for a second date." The young girl nodded, trying to look innocent. A very loud giggle could be sensed coming out from her mouth soon.

Brennan knew this and lifted his hand, turning his head to the other side. "Go ahead, start." And that's what Emma did, from the moment she let go of those giggles.

"Maybe you need to work on your technique of reading women. A lot," Emma said in between giggles.

Emma loved to joke about Brennan on his unsuccessful dates. The fun was of course all with good intentions and she simply couldn't help herself. Brennan knew this well. "Yes, shame I wasn't born a psionic like you," he said and gave a short smile.

"Some of us are lucky sweetie, some of us..." Emma quickly pointed at Brennan. "…aren't." And giggled again

"Oh I'll have a really nice day when you come back from a disaster date." Brennan lifted his head and looked at her.

"Ha!" Emma leaned sideways. "You won't get _that_ lucky." She assured him.

"Who knows." Brennan showed a smile as if hiding something. "Who knows."

There was a short pause. "So did you meet this guy?" Emma stretched out that word, willing to try and annoy her friend a little more for fun.

"I was that fortunate," Brennan replied. "Not a pretty scene of his girlfriend with another man."

"Was there a fight?" Emma asked.

Brennan laughed. "Do you think it would've been worth it to have one?" He lifted his eyebrows.

Emma shook her head. "Hmmm, not." Tapping his shoulder gently. "You sometimes go out with the - in the real sense of the word - strangest women, Bren."

"Was that meant in a negative way?" Brennan sounded not surprised.

"But of course!" Emma pouted and giggled again.

"You don't come off any better, Em, from the guys I've seen you with." He responded.

"At least I didn't have dates set in hell." Emma played with her hair for a second and watched as Brennan gave her a "oh please!" look.

"Well, If you're done having your fun with me..." Brennan got up, turning towards Emma to lean over, his face, covered with a smile, a couple of inches from hers. "…I think I'll go take a shower now." And quickly pulled away, leaving her alone in the room.

"Alright, Don Juan." Emma shouted with a wide smile. Seeing his reactions to her teasing was just too cute for her which is why she enjoyed it so much.


	2. chapter 2

Brennan saw the young man running up the stairs. "Jesse," He spoke into his ring. "He's going up."

"I see him," Jesse responded.

Brennan turned to Emma. "Stay here," he told her and after receiving a nod from her he ran after the fugitive. Hearing plenty of footsteps, she tried to see what was happening, but from the corner of the wall where she was, Emma couldn't see anything else except a few shadows going from one place to another. She sometimes wished this young girl could get more physical action on these assignments.

"He's heading towards the left exit!" Emma suddenly heard Shalimar's voice. Quickly turning around she found herself facing the young fugitive. Emma saw the fear in his blue eyes. And the emotions she was sensing were pretty intense. Something wasn't right. Wanting to use her psychic power on him, she was about to do it, but couldn't. Something stopped her. She felt sorry for him… so Emma shouted instead, "Brennan, Shal, Jesse! He's here!"

"Thank you," the young man said quietly and took off.

Seeing him in the distance with the heavy streetlights reflecting their glow on the street, Jesse and Brennan ran after him once more. Shalimar stopped in front of Emma, touching her arm gently when she asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Emma said and saw Shalimar nod before looking at the direction to where the three men went. "Should go help them," She said and followed them. Emma leaned with her back on the brick wall and opened her mouth slightly. Why did she let him escape?

"He was right there in front of you. You had the chance, why didn't you use it?" Brennan's slightly annoyed voice was heard behind her.

Emma stopped and turned to him. "I-I don't know. When I saw him, I couldn't do anything. "

"What stopped you?" Brennan came closer to her. They barely noticed Shalimar and Jesse going to the lab.

"It was the feelings I sensed from him. They were so intense. Something wasn't right. He knew it would've been safer for him to get caught but something kept him running away," Emma tried to explain. She did not mention that the mutant had thanked her. Brennan looked at her with doubt. "This doesn't seem enough, Em." He told her.

* * *

"He escaped, I see." Both looked towards the lab when they heard Adam.

"It's my fault, Adam, I'm so sorry." Emma admitted.

"He was very important to us, Emma," Adam said.

"I know." Emma looked down. Adam had gathered them this morning explaining the importance of capturing this young mutant. James, the mutant's name, had cells in his body which intensified his mental abilities. He hadn't been a psionic but some other, new breed.

One of Adam's biggest worries was that James could be captured by their enemies. This mutant was fairly young, maybe Emma's age and wasn't very aware of what he was capable. Adam wanted to take advantage of that, possibly even recruit him in Mutant X.

"What happened?" He asked her to which he got the same reply as Brennan.

"Well, we'll have to make sure we'll catch him next time then." Adam waited for Emma to look at him. "Come in the lab, Emma, I want to scan you to make sure he didn't do something to you."

Emma nodded and followed him silently. She felt even guiltier now despite that there wasn't much she could do. And the looks her friends gave her didn't help her either.

Twenty minutes later, Brennan came in the lab. Emma was sitting on the chair, her blue eyes capturing Brennan's figure the minute he entered.

"Found anything?" he asked Adam.

"Nothing," Adam replied. "But I think she should remain here next time you look for James.

Brennan understood and looked at Emma. Her eyes had fallen on the floor by now. "We'll get him now, Em. Adam's right, you should stay here." And placed his hand on her shoulder.

Emma didn't think Brennan would agree with Adam, despite knowing that she might do the same mistake again. "I'm not going to screw up again. I'll help this time." She got off the chair and switched her gaze between Brennan and Adam.

"You being a psionic, it's not such a great idea, Emma," Adam told her.

"If it isn't why did you let me go the first time?"

"I didn't think this would happen, but now..."

"He's right, Em. Please, stay here alright?" Brennan took her hand but she just pulled it out of his.

"I can help. I know how important James is." She tried to say it more calmly but it didn't work. "Please, Adam!" Emma wanted to correct her mistake. She didn't want her friends to have such doubts about her.

"He might do the same thing again to you," Adam said, joining his hands behind him. "It was only two seconds tonight and he had already gotten to you."

"But you didn't see the fear in his eyes, Adam, he-"

"Emma, you're staying here. I'm serious."

Tiny tears were building up behind her eyes. She sighed. "You don't trust me I can do this?" her voice was raised.

Adam didn't reply. She then looked at Brennan. "I do think you can do this but," he whispered, "he might hurt you next time".

This wasn't encouraging at all for her. "He wouldn't hurt me." She said and wanted to run out of the lab when Brennan caught her arm, tightening his grip. "You don't know, Em. This is especially dangerous for you." Brennan spoke gently while his worried browns searched for her blues. "Please let us finish this. Don't make me worry about you even more." His eyes pleaded peacefully.

"I know." Emma nodded slowly diverting her gaze away from him.

He then let go of her arm and gave a small smile. "Otherwise I'll turn gray by the time I'm 32."

Emma couldn't help but to giggle at this. Not being helpful at all sometimes but he always managed to get at least a tiny giggle out of her when she should be doing something else. Inhaling some air, she gave in. "Okay, Bren…I'll stay." She responded quietly.

Putting his arm around her shoulders they exited the lab, and he kissed her head. "Good. Love you for it," he told her.

"You know, I think I should try and remove that part of your brain which always manages to get to me," she then said.

"You won't have an easy time my friend." Brennan looked at her briefly.

"Never underestimate the power of a psionic, Brennan," she tried to sound harsh.


	3. chapter 3

They surrounded him in the dark valley. "Why can't you leave me alone?" James's nervous voice echoed.

"Because we need you, James. We know how to help you. It's best that you come with us. It's best for everyone, especially you," Shalimar told him.

"No, no it's not." James shook his head, making it clear he didn't trust these strangers. Taking three steps back, he felt the wall behind him. "You're like everyone else. No one wants to help me, everyone wants to use me," he started sounding nervous.

"James!" Brennan shouted. James' eyes then fixed themselves on Brennan's as he took a deep breath.

Jesse had said something to James but his friend could barely make out those words. Feeling a slight pain in his head, Brennan shut his eyes tightly. A moment later, he opened them again and angrily circled his hands, creating a huge surge of electricity and throwing it directly at James.

"Brennan! What do you think you're doing?" Shalimar and Jesse yelled over to Brennan. Watching James helplessly fall to the ground, they ran towards the young man. The amount of electricity Brennan had suddenly thrown at James was enough to kill a person. And in James' case, that's exactly what happened.

Brennan only stood there, looking at the mutant's lifeless body.

After checking to see if there was any pulse left, Shalimar slowly looked over at Brennan, her eyes briefly giving out a glow. She ran towards him. "Why the hell did you do that, Brennan?" She demanded to know. But Brennan was still looking at the same spot. "Brennan!" She called him again, this time he turned to her. "You killed him! Why did you do that?"

Brennan was confused. He wasn't sure how this happened. "I've no idea." His voice was lower, he spoke slowly. Shalimar's face was both angry and shocked as she expected Brennan to say more than just this.

* * *

Brennan was sitting down on the floor in his room, his hands supporting his head. His mind tried to go over everything that had happened last night. He was soon interrupted by a familiar voice. "Bren..." She called him gently.

Brennan looked up and saw Emma standing in front of him. "Hey, Em." His voice was still quiet.

Sitting down in front of him, she touched his arm. "I heard everything," she said. Brennan looked down with a heavy sigh. The entire event felt heavy on him, and he himself had trouble justifying his actions.

"What did he do to you?" Emma asked him, her voice with the same volume as his…she couldn't speak with another tone now, and not to him.

"The moment he fixed his eyes on me…I..." Brennan's look traveled around as he was talking, "..I felt this pain in my head and the next thing I know, I was firing this huge bolt at him." He shook his head again before leaning it on his hands.

Emma only observed him with a sympathetic gaze. She didn't want to pass a judgment on her friend. She felt that it wasn't something he needed, even though he was feeling truly guilty.

Brennan's head rose up again. "I've never killed anyone, Em. I've never killed anyone like this," he said. The pain in his brown eyes was strong, and Emma could feel it so well, especially her being a psionic, the impact of Brennan's feeling was deeper. She tried to send him an easier, comforting feeling.

"No, Emma. Please," Brennan objected, shaking his head slowly.

Emma obeyed his wish. "You didn't kill him intentionally, Bren." She told him gently, stroking his hair several times. "No, you didn't kill him."

"But these hands." Brennan raised his hands enough so Emma could see them. "They created the electricity, they threw it at him. They killed him."

Emma was for a moment surprised by the way Brennan looked at her, as if he was trying to convince her even more of his guilt. Arching her eyebrows, she took his hands, still looking at his face before lowering her eyes to the hands. "These hands..." She kissed them softly and started, "They're not of someone who's a killer..." Moving her thumbs slowly on their slightly rough skin surface, she continued, "They're of a man, who is my friend, someone with a gentle heart. " Emma looked at him. "Even if he's a real pain at times." She gave a tiny smile, hoping he would accept a little amount of humor at a moment like this. She felt that Brennan accepted that comment, but wasn't feeling like giving out a smile, let alone anything close to a chuckle. Emma then squeezed his hands. "It isn't your fault, Brennan. No matter how much you feel like it is or even want to believe it…it's not your fault." She was trying to reassure him.

"I killed him," Brennan said.

Emma carefully studied his face before she responded, "He used your power to kill himself. You didn't do this, Bren, James did." Her voice sounded stronger. "It isn't your fault. Please… do not blame yourself."

"I could've prevented it."

Emma shook her head slowly. "His mind wouldn't have let you." Her hand, came up to his face, caressing it gently one time. "He probably didn't have full control over his powers either."

"Then why are the others looking at me like I wanted to do this?" Brennan's voice was painful but with annoyance.

"Adam has already explained to Shal and Jesse, even if he had his doubts before. We all know that it wasn't your choice. You had no choice at that moment," Emma said.

Both were silent for a minute before Brennan continued, "I wasn't sure if I completely believed you five days ago when you let James escape. The reason why you did that. But now I do. I'm sorry, Em."

"You don't have to be sorry, Bren. I understand you and convinced myself that you didn't intentionally do what you did last night, even before Jesse tried to tell me your version. I know what it's like," she assured him once more. Taking his head, Emma gently kissed Brennan's forehead and leaned her own against it. "I know you, Bren...I know you." She couldn't be unforgiving toward him now.

"Thanks, Em." Brennan took Emma's hands, this time in his as both closed their eyes. The pale moonlight splashed down through the open window on the two people who this night, were sinking into each other's comforting.

Minutes later, Shalimar approached the open doorway of Brennan's room and saw the same picture of her two friends. She had come by to give him some comfort, even if she couldn't understand his actions earlier ...later that day, her mind was clear of those doubts, thanks to Adam. He had scanned Brennan to make sure. Rubbing her arms, she smiled and slowly closed the door, knowing Brennan was in good hands.

Shalimar later knocked on Jesse's door. "Yeah." She heard his reply and opened the door.

"Do you mind some company?" Shalimar asked, when seeing Jesse sitting on the balcony, his feet up on the fence.

His face turned to look at her and he smiled. "Not at all, Shal. Was getting boring being by myself," he responded.

"Thanks." Shalimar smiled back and sat down on a chair next to Jesse. Putting her feet up on the fence as well. "Went to see how Brennan was doing." She said.

"Is he better?" Jesse asked.

"I don't know." Shalimar shrugged as both she and Jesse crossed their arms. "But he's with Emma, so I think he will be."

"Good. She seems to be a good remedy for him." Jesse smiled again.

They spent the first few minutes watching the stars before Shalimar asked. "Do you sometimes wish you could find that person who you connect with so well on every level?"

"Like a soulmate?" Jesse looked at her.

Shalimar glanced back at him. "Yeah."

"What made you ask that?"

"Because I wish I could find that person." Shalimar sighed and leaned her head on Jesse's shoulder.

Leaning his head on hers as well, Jesse closed his eyes for a second before returning them to where they were before, the stars. "So do I, Shal." He responded.


	4. chapter 4

"I think he's resting," Jesse told Emma. It had been two months since that incident with the young mutant, and both Emma and Brennan had gotten better. Support could do amazing things for a person. 

"Ah okay." Emma smiled and then both went to the room where they saw Brennan lying on his belly on the couch with his eyes closed, resting. "Is he asleep?" Emma whispered to Jesse.

"What do you want, Em?" Brennan suddenly asked, his eyes still closed.

"Guess he's not," Emma spoke with a normal voice and approached him. "You know that book I..." She touched his upper back while asking the question. "..let you borrow a month ago?"

"You mean four months ago," Brennan corrected her.

"Yeah, four. Jeez, you have better memory on this than I do." Emma brushed her hand against her hair.

"You probably didn't even notice it was still gone," Brennan said, his eyes remaining closed.

"I keep count on my books." Emma pouted, crossing her arms.

Brennan then opened his eyes and leaned himself on his elbows as he looked at her. "You do." He gave her a mocking look.

"Yes!" Emma replied.

"Sure. Well, you can't have it yet, I'm still not done reading it."

"It's only 300 pages, Bren. I wanted to read it."

"You will, when I'm done."

"You used to be a faster reader before," Jesse commented.

Brennan glanced at him. "Work." He replied and looked at Emma again before lying down once more and closing his eyes.

"He's actually reading a new novel now," Jesse whispered to Emma, but apparently not loud enough as Brennan said, "He's lying."

"I'm not. I saw it by your bed yesterday," Jesse replied and looked at Emma. "He just wants to hide how irresponsible he can get."

"I'm not irresponsible, I've just been busy," Brennan said.

"So you've finished it?' Emma asked him doubtfully.

"No, just the other story got my attention."

She sighed. "Okay, okay. You have one more week, Bren." Emma put her hand on his back. "Oh you seem tense. Let me give you a massage." She offered. Jesse meanwhile, went to check something in a magazine behind the couch.

"Why, that's very nice of you." Brennan smiled as he did feel he could use a massage to help him relax more. "Um, Jesse." He heard Emma call to her friend. But a light hand massage wasn't what Brennan got when he felt something heavier on his back. Much heavier. "Oh!" He moaned. "What are you doing, Em, putting a tank on my back?"

"No sweetie." Emma giggled. "I am standing on your back." She said, trying to massage his back with her feet, while her hands were resting on her waist. "Thought this would work better."

He opened his eyes. "Well it's not. You're too heavy," Brennan complained.

"I'm not too heavy! Now relax and close your eyes again," she told him.

"How can I relax when it feels like I have a tank up there! Get off me," he told her.

"Well thank you, Bren. I am working out, you know!" Emma replied, still with a smile on her face. She seemed to be enjoying this, Brennan's warm back felt pretty good under her bare feet.

"Not enough ,it seems. I'm serious, get off me!" he was really complaining now.

"No! This massage will do you good. I know," Emma insisted.

"I'm gonna push you off if you don't. Get off," Brennan warned her.

"Threat?" Emma giggled.

"It might be. This is my health we're talking about. I don't really like the idea of feeling like a pancake after you're done." He started to sound annoyed.

"Well, you'll be better If I just finished what I've started."

"Last warning, Em."

Emma made a sound with which she let Brennan know, she wasn't stepping off.

"Alright then." Brennan pushed himself up, causing Emma to quickly loose balance and fall over but luckily not before she was caught by Jesse.

"Bren!" Now she sounded annoyed.

"I did warn you," Brennan told her and shaped his lips into a cute smile.

"Thanks, Jesse." Emma looked at her friend as he put her down.

"Why did you put her down, Jesse, you two looked just too darn cute there, like newlyweds." Brennan chuckled.

Jesse only looked at him before he coughed and exited the room. "You're a comedian, Bren!" he shouted from outside.

"I know." Brennan made an important face, before he laid down once more.

Emma watched him and smirked. "Fine, no massage then."

"Good. Remind me to not agree to another offer like that again." Brennan closed his eyes. He was going to take a short nap after this 'foot torture' from Emma.

Emma snorted and headed towards the hall. "I'll expect my book back towards the end of the week," she told him.

"You shall have it, me lady!" Brennan answered loudly enough so she could hear him and heard a strange sound as a reply from Emma which made him laugh.

* * *

Emma was checking the new pants she had bought the previous day in the mirror one more time before she joined her friend in the hall. "You were right," Shalimar said, looking at the new piece of clothing. "They do look hot." And smiled. "Gonna wear them tonight?"

"Oh yeah." Emma showed a grin. Brennan was passing by, when Shalimar caught his attention. "What do you think?" She asked him. Brennan stopped and looked at the direction to which Shalimar was pointing.

"Of...what?" he asked not knowing what to look for.

"My new pants, silly!" Emma reminded him.

"Oh." Brennan lifted his head slightly and looked at the clothing. "Poor choice of clothes," he said.

"Ah." Emma's mouth slightly open as she looked back at Brennan and lifted her hands.

"Why did you even ask his opinion?" She turned her gaze over to Shalimar who gave a strange look to Brennan.

"There's something missing though." Brennan showed a 'thinking' face.

"What?" Emma looked down at her pants. Before she could look up again, Brennan picked her up and carried her out of the hallway. "Hey!" She yelled. Brennan just smiled. "Can I ask what you are doing?" She kept looking at him.

"Only correcting something." Brennan responded.

Emma wanted to try to sense what it was but something else caught her attention - the pool. Her eyes widened. "No!" She shook her head. "Brennan, you wouldn't!" Emma glared at him.

"You catch on fast, Em." He chuckled.

"You'll ruin my pants!" She protested.

"They'll dry off." Brennan glanced at her.

"Not in time for tonight! Breannan please, don't you dare do it!"

Brennan was close to the edge of the pool when he stopped and this time looked more carefully at Emma. "You're right." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He was about to put her down when instead he did what he primarily intended to do. "Brennaaaaaaaaaaaannnn!" Emma screamed before she splashed in the water. Once she came out, first thing she saw was - Brennan with a proud look on his face, not hiding his laughter. Emma didn't look too happy. Not that it made things better when Shalimar entered a second later.

"God. You two are such children," she said with a tiny smile before helping Emma get out of the pool.

"You're dead, Bren!" Emma tried to threaten him, once on dry ground.

Brennan was still laughing in the meantime. "Why?" he asked. "Just gave you a nice bath."

"I should so use my powers on you now." Emma told him.

"Nah, you love me too much to do that." Brennan tapped Emma's arm. Getting to the hallway, they bumped into Adam.

"Dare I ask what happened?" His eyes were on Emma.

"Don't." Shalimar shook her head.

"I hope you two are done playing." Adam looked at both Brennan and Emma. "Because I need you in the lab. We have an assignment to discuss." He pause briefly. "After you've dried up," He told Emma with a smile who only gave Brennan an unsatisfying look.

An hour later, all four mutants were in the lab. "So, in order to get this virus," Adam continued, "Two of you will have to go undercover."

"Ohhh this is gonna be fun." Shalimar gave a wicked grin.

"But not you, Shalimar, sorry," Adam told her. "Those two." He pointed to Brennan and Emma.

"Okay." Both of them agreed. "Undercover as what?" Brennan asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Married couple." Adam answered.

"Married couple?" Emma and Brennan repeated at the same time with confused looks on their faces.

"Yes, it's perfect." Adam smiled.

"Why?" Brennan lifted his hand.

"Well, it's a formal party. You'll have to be there um...4 days... and it's really more appropriable to go as a couple." Jesse answered instead of Adam.

"I didn't ask you, Jesse." Brennan interrupted.

"But he's right." Adam confirmed.

"Why us?" Emma asked.

"It's too dangerous for you to go alone Emma, so Brennan is the perfect candidate to keep an eye on you."

"Hear that, Em, so you won't screw up." Brennan gently hit Emma's arm with his elbow.

"And vise versa. " Adam looked at Brennan, who switched the grin into a more serious face, letting Emma have her glow for a second.

"Can't you send someone else? We don't exactly fit as a..." Brennan glanced at Emma. "Perfect couple."

"He's right, especially after today." Emma responded. "I can go with Jesse!" She took Jesse's arm.

"You two will be the perfect couple because you know how to pull this off. That's final," Adam said.

Brennan and Emma looked at each other doubtfully.

* * *

Thanks to everyone for your lovely reviews! Please keep them coming :) You're very helpful in which direction this fic could go. And what do you think of this last part? Should I send them undercover like that or would you like something else? 


	5. chapter 5

Unlocking the door of the hotel room, Emma entered first with Brennan following her with a small suitcase in his hands and a black backpack over his shoulder.

"Tiles, it had to be tiles." Brennan observed the floor with white and pale pink tiles. In the middle, close to the wall were the twin bed and two chairs at the other side of the room, and a t.v. set between the chairs. It wasn't a small room, but it wasn't rich with furniture either. "Where's the couch?" Emma wondered.

"Maybe we should switch rooms," Brennan suggested.

"Yeah, if there only was a free room."

"Great." Brennan ran his hand through his hair. "Gonna check the balcony." He said and opened the curtains, behind which was the glass door. Finally stepping outside, he was taken aback by the view in front of him. The stone balcony was of medium size with two chairs, a table and with a breath-taking view of the ocean. "Ah, Em, come see the view!" he called his friend. A moment later, Emma stepped out on the balcony with Brennan.

"Oh, wow. It's gorgeous." She leaned forward, enjoying the scenery even more with the sea breeze caressing her face. After a while she said, "I swear, if I only wasn't sharing a room with you, this would really seem like a vacation."

"I agree to that." Brennan nodded and both looked at one another before giggling.

"Ah.well, let's have a look around, we'll worry about the sleeping arrangements later."

"Alright." Both went back inside.

* * *

"This is where the party will take place, huh?" Brennan asked as he and Emma were standing in front of the enterance of the ball room.

"Yep. This is huge, how many people do you suppose will attend here?" Emma wondered.

"Not less than a hundred, that's for sure." Brennan tried to capture a few details of the room that could be useful for later.

"Indeed. Oh by the way." Emma reached in her bag, pulling out a green colored invitation. "This is our..." She gave it to Brennan. "...invitation for the party."

"Victor and Kristine Volrome. Huh." Brennan twisted his lips.

Noticing his reaction Emma asked, "You don't like your name?" "It's a little classy, not bad," he responded. "But I expected some other name."

Emma's eyes twinkled. "How does Elmer sound?" She grinned like a little girl, her hands behind her back.

"How does Ethel sound," he returned her sarcazam with a failing seriousness.

Snatching the inviation back, Emma put it back in her bag. "Well it's only for four days."

"Three and a half now, thank God." Brennan looked at the ball room once more before they turned around to leave. "So, who are we supposed to look for again?"

"John Leston. He's the one throwing this party for the investors and we need to find out from him where he's keeping the virus, or as Mr. Leston is presenting it, a new medicine."

"Was about to ask how would people invest in a virus. Shouldn't it be in the hotel safe or in one in his, suite, I should guess."

"Perhaps. You never really know with these rich guys." Both started walking down to the hotel lobby.

"But the virus is not fully developed, is it?" Brennan asked.

"No, he needs two more substances I think , so it's not effective yet."

"So why do we bother then?" Brennan shrugged.

Emma stopped. "Weren't you paying any attention at what Adam was saying before we left?" Brennan didn't respond. "Right." Emma rolled her eyes. "We need to get it from him before he could develop it into a real, _effective_ virus. And plus, it would be incredibly useful to Adam's research," she explained.

"Oh I see." Brennan nodded and heard a quiet growl from Emma.

Returning to their room, Emma threw her handbag on the bed. "Okay, the party's tomorrow night, so let's see what we should do about our sleeping arrangements."

"We'll just have to sleep together in the same bed, there's no other alternative." Emma was about the suggest something when Brennan interrupted her. "And I'm not sleeping on the floor, it's too cold." And saw Emma's cheeks turning into small baloons as she was filling her mouth with air before slowly releasing it, causing her cheeks to return to their normal shape. Brennan smiled to this.

"This is going to be a nightmare." Emma turned around and went in the bathroom.

"And a very long one at that." Brennan scratched the back of his head before putting his hands on his waist. "You'd think Adam could have arranged a more expensive room!" he said it loudly enough as to get a response from Emma. "I know." Hearing the toilet flush, he then saw Emma appear at the door. "What time is it?" she asked him.

"Um, quarter to 11," Brennan replied.

"Crap. Maybe we should have an early night for a change," Emma suggested while going through her big black bag.

"I'm still not tired. Think I'm gonna order some room service."

Emma gave him a surprised look. "Didn't you eat enough at dinner?" she asked him.

"I'll only order some fruit." Brennan picked up the phone.

"You're worse than a pig, Bren." Emma shook her head and after finding her pajamas, went in the bathroom again to change.

Brennan laughed. "Yes, could you send some fruit to room 239? Yes, thank you." And closed the phone. "Might as well change," he said and pulled a t- shirt and a pair of shorts from his backpack. Taking off his jacket, Brennan then pulled his black t-shirt over his head and threw them on the bag, he would fold them later. Fold? A term not existing in his dictionary. He was in the process of taking off his pants when the door of the bathroom opened.

"Oh, jeez!"

"Sorry!" Both said their words at the same time which quickly followed with Emma going inside the bathroom. Brennan used this time to put on his shorts. "Can I come out now?" Emma shouted.

Brennan exhaled. "Yes, yes you can."

Taking a peak, Emma then stepped out of the bathroom in her pajamas, went to her suitcase with only glancing at Brennan and took something from it out. "I forgot my toothbrush," she said as she returned to the bathroom and shut the door again.

Having the door closed, Emma placed her hand lightly on her forhead and leaned against the sink. That was an embaressing moment for her, seing her friend even if it was for a brief moment in his black boxers. She looked up and saw herself in the mirror, then looked down again and up once more. This time she smiled. Waving her toothbrush, she thought to herself. "Brennan in boxers. Not something one gets to see everyday." And giggled. When she was done, Emma turned the bathroom light off and noticed Brennan laying on the bed, this time in clothes, comfortably leaning on his hand and a white pillow behind it and holding a book in front of his face with the other hand. "What are you doing?" She asked him as if he wasn't even supposed to be there, which in this situation, he simply wasn't supposed to be lying there.

Brennan looked up at Emma. "I'm reading," he told her.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor if that's what you're hoping," Emma said.

"I'm not." He returned to his reading. Emma pretended to be clearing up her throat to get Brennan's attention and hopefully for him to get her message.

Brennan looked back at her again. "If you are hoping _I_ should sleep on the floor, you already know my answer," he told her.

"You have pillows from the chair you can take them and..." Emma started but Brennan cut her off.

"Out of the question," he said,

"You won't be uncomfortable on eight pillows below you." Emma tried to put some sense into him. She wasn't feeling at all comfortable herself, sharing a bed with Brennan. Brennan growled annoyingly as he looked up at the ceiling and put the book down on his lap. "Will you please shut up with your 'persuasions' and just go to bed?" he said. Emma folded her arms and stood there for a couple of minutes just watching Brennan.

"No," she replied.

"Oh fuck. What's the damn problem, Em? If it can make you feel better, it's not really the greatest thing for me to share a bed with you. I'd rather share it with Shalimar. At least she'd be more lose about it. But we don't have anything else we could agree upon so you'll just have to sleep with me these three nights." Emma's eyebrows narrowed to this. "You know what I mean!" Brennan said.

The young mutant unfolded her arms before colapsing them by her thighs with a deep sigh. "Fine, okay." She gave in and approached the bed, taking the bed sheet away from the pillow so she could slip in. They could go on about this the entire night, but she was too tired for it now, not to mention Brennan as well. "You do relaise though that whenever a man and a woman share a bed together, if we exculde killing one another, there is a 99 per cent chance they would end up having sex." Cutting the air with her index finger as Emma was trying to make her point.

"Maybe." Brennan shrugged. "You've been watching too many movies, Em." He looked at her before returning to his book.

Playing with the soft pink colored sheet for a while, Emma slipped into bed and quickly turned to her left side so she wouldn't be facing Brennan once she lay down. "Are you turning off the light soon or am I gonna have to put up with it the entire night?" she complained.

"If you're so tired you won't notice it when you fall asleep," Brennan told her.

Then they heard a knock. "Room service!" a girl's voice was heard on the other side.

"Took them long enough." Putting the book on the nightstand Brennan jumped off the bed and went to open the door. Afterwards, he returned with a small basket of fruit which he set on the nightstand, taking the book instead.

Emma heard a sound of what seemed like he was eating grapes. She tried to close her eyes so she would not listen to it, but in the end it was so tempting that she sat up facing Brennan.

"Hungry?" He smiled at her with the grapevine in his hand.

"A little," she confessed quietly, and took maybe half of the grapes when Brennan offered. He watched her starting to eat them rather quickly and he did this with a diecent amount of amazement. "Looks like it's not just me who's worse than a pig," he commented.

"It's only a few grains." Emma glanced at him while still eating.

"Yeah, few dozen." Brennan chuckled and ate the rest of the grapes. Once he was done with that, he had a piece of watermellon. This, Emma could pass. Laying down once more in the same position as before, Emma still having the taste of the black grapes in her mouth, closed her eyes with a small smile. She should've tried eating some fruit before bed a long time ago, it felt good for her. Not knowing how many minutes had passed, Emma noticed the light got turned off. Feeling the shakiness, she could tell Brennan was trying to find his cofortable position which took no longer than half a second. _Men_, she thought. But then she heard a small whisper. "Feeling playful tonight?" Emma heard Brennan and felt his hand going up her back as he chuckled. "Uh you!" Emma turned around in the dark and taking the pillow from beneath her head hit Brennan, only to make him laugh even more. "That's so funny!" She tried to sound displeased as she put her pillow back again and closed her eyes even if this did manage to steal a tiny smile from her lips, yes Brennan enjoyed himself teasing her about this.

Once he had stopped laughing, he layed down, turning on the other side and said, "Don't worry, Em, I wouldn't have sex with you if you were the last female on the planet."

"The feeling is mutual, Bren," Emma responded. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams." Jesse had been right, Brennan and Emma had been paired up for this assignment and they had already started quarreling like an old married couple. Emma didn't know how she was going to survive tomorrow night. This morning when they were checking into the hotel, both were luckilly dissmissed from the obligation of holding hands, due to Brennan who was carrying their bags, but got a slow kiss on her cheek from him while waiting at reception because of them being observed by a female receptionalist who took a liking to Brennan but decided to back off when she saw them, as she put it, "...a couple very much in love." While going to their room Emma commented to Brennan, "You could have stuck your tongue in my ear, that would've been probably less convicning."

"I'll try that next time honey." Brennan winked as a reply.

* * *

"Urgh! I can not believe those snobbish idiots!" Shalimar stormed into the room.

"Shal!" Jesse followed her.

"If you could imagine how damn difficult it is to keep that 'nice' act on in front of such shallow and ...and, stupid people!" Shalimar pased around the room. She and Jesse had gone to a club earlier to chill out, but as it seemed it had turned out differently for Shalimar. Having enough of this, Jesse grabbed her by her shoulders. "Shal, calm down!" She didn't calm down, but at least she stopped pasing, at least she stood still now. "Why do you get so worked up for those snobs anyway? Calm down." Jesse's voice sounded calm.

"I can't!" Shalimar broke away and continued pasing. Jesse looked up and sighed.

"You don't even know these people and yet you let their stupid little comments bother you," Jesse told her.

"Well sorry if I'm not as resistant to their idiocy as you are." She looked at Jesse.

Jesse observed Shalimar before he took her hand. "Come with me then."

"Where?" Shalimar sighed annoyingly.

"Somewhere which I'm hoping will help." he replied and they soon found themselves on a short hill, only the sand and ocean water in front. "Now scream," he told her. Shalimar gave him a funny look. "Scream," Jesse repeated and pointed with his hand towards the ocean. Shalimar looked down and screamed out as loud as she could. Her screams echoed across, carried away towards the ocean by the wind. When she finished, Jesse smiled. "Try it again," He suggested. Shalimar resonded to this with a smile. She liked it. So she screamed out once more, this time it was longer. Once she was done, Jesse approached her. "How does it feel now?" he asked.

Shalimar let her hair down and smiled. "So much better. Thank you, Jesse."

Jesse nodded and never once wiped his smile away. "Wanna go back to Sanctuary or..." His head turned to the ocean. "Enjoy this view a little more." He asked.

Turning her gaze to the blue water, Shalimar watched the waves tamely traveling on the water surface before quietly dying out on the yellow sand once they've reached it. It had seemed peacful here, something which could be of more use to her now. Shalimar nodded one time and placed her hand on Jesse's shoulder. "A couple of minutes?" she asked.

Jesse shrugged and tapped Shalimar's lower back gently. "I'm with it." And heard her laugh quietly.


	6. chapter 6

Brennan knocked on the bathroom door. "Done yet?" he asked.

"For the fifth time, Brennan, no," Emma answered. Unlike the previous four times when she would respond with a slight giggle, this time that was gone.

"You've been in there for almost like an hour, what are you doing?" Brennan threw the towel over his shoulder.

"It's only been five minutes!" Emma said.

Brennan knew the door was unlocked but he felt too much of a gentleman to try and go inside. But as they were limited by time, he had no other alternative. "Are you in the shower yet?" he asked.

"Now I am." Brennan then heard a reply. "Okay." He slowly opened the door, and came inside. Emma was in the shower booth, its glass painted with a soft pink color at the middle, just enough to cover her from her shoulders to her knees. She should have felt embarrassed by Brennan coming in here while she was in the shower and possibly even tell him off, but there was no such feeling. Must've been the booth. What she did do though was turn around, so he wouldn't see her face.

As he was searching something in the cabinet, Brennan decided to have a quick glance at the shower booth. He saw Emma turned around going with her hands through her hair as the water was quickly falling down on her head and washing off the rest of her body. Brennan should've turned away from this but he somehow found this site amusing, even if the only thing he could see from Emma were her legs and shoulders as the most intimate parts at this moment. He even wondered if she had any birthmarks or even scars on her body which was perhaps hidden so unfairly by the pink glass. Crossing his arms, he continued to gaze at the visible figure of his friend. Sensing this, Emma now felt a blush coming on. "Bren!" She called him. "Please, could you divert your eyes and horny mind somewhere else?"

"Sorry." Brennan smiled once more and continued on with his business. Once he was done, his eyes stopped on the tab. This was too tempting for him to not do anything, so with a grin, he quickly turned it on and it wasn't long before he heard a scream from Emma. That was enough for him as he turned the tab off and exited the bathroom, pleased.

* * *

This is a short chapter but it looks better being by itself like this. :) 


	7. chapter 7

Observing the crowd of guests present at the party, Emma clutched her fists. "I hate parties like this," she said. Dressed in a strapless dark red dress, going only two inches below her knees which fitted well with the color of her hair and eyes, she felt Brennan taking one of her hands.

"If I can manage, you can manage," Brennan tried to encourage her. Having a gray jacket with a shirt and pants of the same color, he glanced at his friend and then whispered, "Just don't go adding to your stories that you're pregnant tonight, alright?"

This comment certinaly managed to losen Emma up a little as she couldn't help but to let out a giggle. "Actually, I was thinking of mentioning that." And touched the skin of his hand, gently with her fingers. While walking towards the guests, her lips having returned their flat shape, got mosturized when she slightly touched them with her tongue. "And let us try to avoid any comments which might lead us to...eurgh...kiss."

"Fine with me," Brennan agreed, not looking at her.

* * *

"Come in here!" Emma grabbed Brennan's arm, leading him in the ladies restroom.

Checking to make sure noone was in the room with them, Emma afterwards turned to Brennan. "What did you find?" He asked her.

"I found where he's keeping the virus." Emma sounded both certain and excited. "It's in a small safe in his suite."

"Not surprising." Brennan shrugged. "Either way, good work, Sherlock." A soft smile decorated his lips. A moment later, they heard the door open, and a split second after, Emma's gaze from the door turned towards Brennan before she shuved herself towards him, pinning him on the wall, pressing her lips against his. Two young women had entered. When they saw the two strangers at their little "love fest", the women looked at each other and giggled. "I can't remember the last time Tom and I did this," one said to the other.

Brennan in the meantime had wrapped his arms firlmy around Emma's waist, trying to make it seem more convincing. One of the women had rushed to the toilet, while the other one stood infront of the mirror, fixing her make up, she did not appear to be too bothered about what this young couple was doing against the wall to her left side. Brennan quickly glanced over at where the woman was, and managed to litteraly toar away his lips from Emma's to whisper, "If we don't have anything else confidential to say, we should maybe return to the party now," and then took a deep breath before he continued kissing Emma.

"No," Emma managed to say as she was in the process of taking in enough air. "We'll continue the talk upstairs," she said and captured Brennan's lips again. The facade which they had to keep up, seemed incredibly convincing at this moment. Managing to keep their minds occupied with other thoughts, the two mutants gave one last long kiss to each other before breaking apart. Their eyes however remained fixed at one another a while longer as even they were surprised from the intensity of their make out session. Brennan then took Emma's hand and without anyone of them saying anything, left the rest room.

"Oh, Kristine! Tom was looking for your husband to have a talk with him about his bussiness." An eldery woman with a bubbly personality approached them as Emma was trying to straighten her hair.

Brennan turned to his "wife" and kissed her cheek gently. "I'll be right back, honey," he said and went to where the other gentlemen were.

Emma barely took her eyes off him until the eldery woman managed to catch her attention. "Kristine, I forgot to introduce you to my daughter Maggie."

Emma saw a blonde girl around the age of 16 standing next to her. "Hi."

"Hey." Emma smiled and glanced at Brennan.

"I'll leave you two," the eldery woman said and left the two girls.

"That's your husband?" Maggie asked her after following Emma's gaze.

"Yep." Emma nodded. Why was she continuing to look at Brennan?

"He's really...um handsome." Maggie saw Emma turning to her.

"If you say he is." Emma shrugged.

Maggie noticing Emma's swollen lips, grined. "Oh so that's what you two were doing in the toilet," she said and nodded towards Emma who with hearing this looked down with a giggle.

"What can I say." Emma returned her eyes at Maggie. "We suddenly got this urge." Work or no work, Emma really felt as she wanted to blush. Blush? This surprised her. They had to do something to hide their cover, why was that sudden action which they, she had to take in the toilet, made her cheeks want to turn red?

"You must be very happy together," Maggie said and sighed.

"Yes, we are. Six years and still going."

"Six years? Wow!" Maggie was amazed. "But then with a husband like that I'd be happy too." And both laughed of whom only Maggie's laughter was genuine.

"No kids yet?"

'Well..." Emma bit her lip and tapped her belly. "I'm in the second week now." She said. Ah it was tempting for her to say that.

"Congratulations! Boy or girl?" This young girl seemed full with questions. "We like to keep it a surprise," Emma replied. She had seemed to have fun with this pregnant bit and sent a grain of that emotion to Brennan, after which she received a response from him that if it could be expressed with the face, she would see him shaking his head and trying to cough. This made her give a grin, but that was short as something else pulled it away.

"How did you meet?" Maggie then asked.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so interested in us?" Emma asked Maggie.

"Because you two seem so perfect together!" Maggie replied, this sounded naive but the girl was only being honest. "And I've noticed you this morning at breakfast and you really did look like you were so in love with each other."

Emma watched Maggie with surpise in her eyes. Her and Brennan must've put on a convincing act indeed. She then almost felt sorry for this girl's innosence. "We met on a vacation in Germany..." She sighed. "It was one of those love-at-first-sight things."

"Oh those happen so rearely, and in your case it's really something."

"Yes, I know," Emma tried to sound flattered. In fact she was feeling a bit uneasy by the answers she had to give. She could now imagine Brennan's reaction to this...more teasing. _Great_, she thought, not too happy about that.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Emma asked her.

"No. Wish I could find someone like your husband though."

"Hmm. I wouldn't reccomend it. He's not really prince charming," Emma said.

"Going to intoduce me to this gorgeous woman?" Emma suddenly heard a male voice.

"D'oh. Kristine, this is my brother Rick," Maggie intoduced them.

When Emma looked at Rick she was momenteraly left without words. The man in front of her must've been one of the most gorgeous people on the planet. He looked the same age as Brennan, only being slightly taller and with blond hair. He had blue eyes instead of brown, and Emma had hoped for brown. _Since when?_ she asked herself, surprised by this wish.

"Kristine. Beautiful name," Rick said. He was obviously trying to flirt with Emma and she could read that easily, in fact, you didn't have to be a telempath to see it.

"I..." Emma was about to say something when Maggie did instead.

"She's married, Rick. Don't try anything," His sister warned him.

"Such a shame. Well, very interesting meeting you, Kristine." Rick said, clearly dissapointed.

"You too, Rick." Emma smiled and saw him walk away. "God!" She screamed inside. She was beginnig to dislike this assignment again. Then her senses picked up something strange. It was coming from Brennan. And it felt like...jelaousy? Emma was surprsied as she looked at Brennan's direction and saw him turn to his conversation with the others. He had no doubt seen Emma and Rick talking and something had hit him slightly inside. Emma would've continued to look at Brennan's direction if only Maggie didn't start talking.

"I'm sorry about that. My brother's a real flirt, he can't help himself." Maggie giggled.

"Well, he's a man." Emma lifted her eyebrows and tried to show a smile, even a fake one, but couldn't. She sighed instead, hoping to do it with enough discretion so her new friend wouldn't notice. Rick was the fifth gorgeous looking guy she met tonight. And of course she couldn't do anything because she was "married." Suddenly, Emma wasn't as cheerful as before. "Um. Maggie, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to leave now, I think I'm getting a headache," she lied so she could escape. Emma didn't feel like wanting to stay here longer. They found out wher the virus was, no need to stay more.

"Sure. Can I get you some aspirin?" Maggie offered.

"No, I just need to take a nap and I'll be fine," Emma assured her and touched her head.

"Alright, well maybe we'll meet again."

"I hope so. Have a nice evening, Maggie. Sweet talking to you." Emma gave a brief smile and started going towards the exit.

"You too, Kristine!" Maggie raised her voice so Emma could hear her. She heard her and turned around to give a wave as reassurance. A moment later, Brennan turned his head to see how Emma was when he got alarmed to see her gone. "Excuse me, I must go now. Good talking to you, Tom," he said and went towards Maggie. "Where did Kristine go?" he asked her.

"She said she was getting a headache and was going to take a nap," Maggie told him.

"Okay. Thanks." Brennan rushed outside with quick steps. "Emma?" He called out with his thoughts. To his luck he found her leaning against a wall, next to the elevators. Running a short distance, Brennan approached her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Emma lifted her head and looked at him. "No, I just want us to end this assignment as quickly as possible and get the hell out of here."

"Something happened?" Brennan asked worringly.

"Yes, something happened. I'm hating this assignment. I've been going on like this for almost three days now. I hate this role." Emma exhailed heavily.

"It will be over tomorrow," Brennan tried to give her an easy thought. "Right now that doesn't seem to be enough." Emma still hadn't looked at his direction.

Brennan, putting his hands on his waist, sighed heavily as well and looked down. "Well it hasn't exactly been a piece of cake for me either, Em. I've met three incredibly sexy women today and couldn't do anything because of this. " And lifted his hand where there was a ring, supposedly representing their marriage.

"One of them was gay, Bren," Emma interrupted him.

"She was..." This was slightly unexpected for him. Brennan then quietly groaned. "Great, that is making me feel better. Thanks."

Emma looked down again and pushed herself off the wall and turned, pressing the button for one of the elevators. When it came, both went inside, pressing their floor. Both were silent for a minute before Brennan looked at Emma. There was something bothering her, he could tell from her face. He sighed. "You did held on good tonight though."

"Huh." Emma snorted and looked back at Brennan. "Thanks. You seemed to have been better than me," she said, her voice hinted that she was trying to be synical but didn't have the will for it now. This did annoy Brennan a small amount as this time he was glaring at the readhead beside him. Pushing himself off the wall, Brennan stood in front of her. Emma looked at him puzzled, she was sensing something unusual. He kept staring at her longer than even he had expected. He saw how her blue eyes were searcing for his, perhaps to try and read from them what he was planning to do instead from his emotions. His face began approaching Emma's. If she had enough space to step back in, Emma would have done that. But there was no further space left. "B-bren..." she stuttered. His lips had gotten so close to hers by now that she could feel his warm breath. That breathing of Brennan's had entered her skin and hinting her heart to start rasing...when suddenly the elevator doors opened and two people entered. What ever Brennan was intending on doing, this stopped him as he returned to his place. Emma didn't look at him as she remained where she was. Brennan only kept his eyes on the oposite floor of the elevator, taking a small breath. He got an urge to take her lips...why? Was it because he felt annoyed and wanted to shut her up, preventing her from any more this time in truth, synical comments? Or was it the opposite, did he feel sorry for her state, perhaps comfort her with a kiss? This action which took place a few seconds before, confused them both.


	8. chapter 8

Coming into the room, Brennan closed the door behind him as Emma turned on the lights, after which both looked at one another. Everything around them was quiet. Neither said a word, only kept staring at the other person's face. "What are you thinking, Em?" Brennan asked inside himself. Something similar to what Emma wanted to know. She could see his emotions, but not his thoughts and right now everything seemed confusing in there. Both remained silent. Where did this stillness come from? Usualy by now, Brennan would say something and Emma would find some words to get back at him. But now both were keeping the words to themselves.

The scene in the ladies toilet couldn't have had anything to do with it, but something else. Was it something which happened in the elevator? Yes, it probably was. It was what she sensed in Brennan which confused Emma and then there was that moment when she picked up his jelaous emotion. She wasn't alone in this however. Weather she was aware of it or not, perhaps even subconciously, when they met a beautiful, single young woman at the party, Brennan would sense something coming from Emma, and it had been similar to that of what she had picked up from him when Rick and her talked. Perhaps this role playing was getting to them or perhaps it was something else. What ever it was, there were far too many questions for these two young people to even try and give answers to right now.

They stood there for what might have been ten good minutes when both broke away from their eye contact simultaniously. "I think...I need a shower," Emma said before shutting herself in the bathroom. Brennan's gaze was left on the bathroom door before he took off his jacket. He wanted to change out of his clothes, it made him uncomfortable.

It was close to 3 o'clock in the morning. "You remember how that guy, the third one that asked me to dance, how awful he danced?" Emma waved with her index finger with a grin. Both of them were sitting on the balcony since the night was too beautiful to be inside. They sky was clear, the air was just right.

They pushed the earlier thoughts to the back of their heads and simply tried to have a normal conversation.

"He made the evening even more interesting," Brennan replied and both started laughing.

"Mmmm." Emma put her hands to rest gently on her belly while her eyes scouted the view of the ocean. "Really beautiful here."

"I've been telling you that from the first day we arrived," Brennan told her.

"Don't start, Bren!" Emma warned him and saw him chuckle. She then looked at the ocean again. "This reminds me when me and my friend went skinny-dipping once."

"You? Skinny-dipping?" Brennan's eye brows were raised as high they could be raised.

Emma returned her eyes on him. "Why are you so surprised? Don't you think I would go swimming in the nude?"

"Well...ah...you." He coughed.

"Well I did! And there wasn't anyone else on the beach so it was just us two."

"How could you tell maybe someone was hiding?"

Emma gave him a look. "I didn't sense anyone you dimwit." She smiled.

"And this friend?"

"It was a girl. Don't go getting ideas," Emma warned him again.

Brennan put his index and middle finger across his lips, hoping not to laugh. "Still interesting. I wouldn't have mind to be there."

"I'm sure you wouldn't."

"It's the site of you without clothes that's especially intriguing."

Emma observed him for a while before she said. "Well it's something you won't see in the near future, Bren. Or ever. So don't hope."

"But one should always hope, Em. Give his life some meaning." He raised his hand in the air.

"And your meaning is to see me naked?" Emma sat properly on her chair now.

"I didn't say it was."

"But you were thinking it, Bren. I wonder how long you can hold on without that sex stuff."

"I did hold on with you so far, didn't I?" Brennan tried to give an excuse.

"I did mean in your head!"

"Damn you telempaths." Brennan looked away and both started laughing.

"Can I put my feet up?" She then asked Brennan.

"Sure, why ask me." He lifted his shoulders and saw Emma putting her feet on his lap. "Oh like that." He got the idea. "They better not stink," He warned her with a smile.

"You can check if you want." Emma then lifted her foot close to Brennan's nose.

The poor man quickly placed it down on his lap making a sour face. "No, no thank you." Then waved his hand infront of his face. "Wooh..." Making it seem like Emma's feet really did smell bad. Something which only made Emma giggle loudly. She then tried again. "Alright, Em! Quit it!" Brennan took her feet beneath his hands and firmly placed them down on his lap, not letting them move and inch. It was some time before Emma stopped laughing. How did they always find some way to amuse one another, even if some tries were quite extreme. "I'm actually proud of you tonight," Brennan said. "You managed to stay alive," he joked.

Emma glanced down at her robe. "Yes, who would've thought? Your corny humor must've helped."

"You're welcome." Brennan nodded respectfully and giggled.

Afterwards she yawned slowly. "Um, I think I'm gonna close my eyes for a few minutes."

"Okay Em." He then turned to look out at what was pictured in front of him tonight, leaning his arm on the fence. After a while Brennan returned his eyes to Emma. She had fallen asleep. _She must be really tired_, he told him self and smiled, placing his head on his hand, watching her. It must have been the moonlight but the way her face was peacful and her lips slightly departed, made her seem adorable to him. _At least she doesn't snore_, he joked to himself and laughed inside. This sight of hers, made Brennan's protectivness of Emma get even stronger. There is something about some people which makes them appear more fragile when asleep. This is how it was with Emma. When he would remember how many times she had been in danger, how many times someone had wanted to kill her, it sickened Breannan. He couldn't understand how anyone would want to do any harm to such a beautiful creature as Emma. His brown eyes softened. His remembernce was then interrupted by someone calling him on his ring.

"Brennan?" It was Jesse.

"What's up Jesse?" Brennan whispered.

"Wanted to see how you guys were," he responded. "Why are you whispering?"

"Emma's asleep," Brennan said.

Now Jesse's voice got quieter, "Sorry."

"How is it over there?" Brennan asked.

"Shalimar got little pissed off by some of the 'guests' at the club, she's fine now." There was a relief and satisfaction in his voice.

Brennan smiled, looking away from Emma. "We're getting the virus tomorrow."

"Ok.ay So we'll see you soon then?"

"That you will. Goodnight, Jesse."

"Goodnight, Brennan."

When he heard Jesse's response, Brennan returned his eyes to Emma. He got worried. Of course he had always been protective of Emma but why did that feeling for a moment had turned possesive? Putting his hand on her leg gently, he kept it there for a while. He was enjoying this moment, everything seemed so peacful.

But unfortunately the moment was soon broken by the increasing chilliness in the air. Not wanting either of them to stay out on this weather any longer, Brennan carefully placed Emma's feet on the floor, and gently shook Emma's arm. "Em," he called her quietly. "Em, wake up."

"Wha?" Emma opened her eyes, not aware of what was happening, but felt the cold air.

"Let's go inside," Brennan told her.

"Okay." Emma agreed and got up, following Brennan inside the room. When she closed the door, her gaze stopped at the empty space in this night for a while before closing the curtains. Then she sensed that same confusion in Brennan's mind as before. Turning around she saw him standing by the bed with a pillow in his hands. Feeling her gaze, Brennan looked at Emma. The same silence appeared. Emma didn't feel as tired now as before. "You know, don't you?" She heard him say.

"No." Emma shook her head slowly as she swallowed and asked with a low and calm voice. "What should I know?" And touched her arm.

"Why..." It was the conversation, the things they didn't want or knew how to say, earlier. "Why this odd silence keeps appearing between us."

Emma swallowed again. They couldn't been able to burry this in the back of their heads, what were they thinking. The short hour they spent on the balcony was only a false pretending. "No, I don't." She looked away.

"Don't start lying, Em." Brennan crossed his arms.

"I'm not, I really don't know why we just shut up like that for no reason." No reason. _Of course there was a reason_, Emma said to herself. Her eyes were still avoiding his. Why did that incident in the elevator have such a big impact on them like that?

Brennan tilted his head, looking at Emma for a while. _She knows. She has to know_, he told himself and slowly approached her. Emma's wandering eyes suddenly stopped on his, once he was close enough, standing in front of her. Brennan wanted to kiss her in that elevator, for whatever reason still not completely clear to him, and he had the chance to do it again at this moment, no strangers would interrupt them, no one would. Seeing her diamond eyes, looking innocently back at him as her gentle lips departed slightly, Brennan lifted his hand and removed a lock of her hair. This was the moment where she would call him a "jerk" and he would reply with the same nickname. But it didn't happen. Nothing happened. They were both uncertain of what was happening in their minds, in their hearts. There was only this terrible mix of emotions, building and building. Taking her hands, his brown eyes looked at them carefully as he lifted them up, close to his face, kissing them gently.

Emma watched him with tenderness as his lips on her flesh felt so soft and kind. She felt even more attached by this simple gesture of his and there was a feeling from him she could sense, could see so clear. It was caring.

Brennan looked at her. "We're getting the virus tomorrow," he said. "Better get some good sleep." And lowered her hands before releasing them from his.

Emma watched him go to the bed and take the pillow. "I'm sleeping on the floor tonight," he said. He couldn't take that risk of being in the same bed with her, not tonight. His love for her as a friend, as a person was too great for him to make some false move.

"But you said you hated sleeping on it," Emma reminded him as she approached the bed.

"I'll take my chance tonight," Brennan replied and went to gather the rest of the pillows.

"Okay." Emma didn't try to persuade him. It would be wrong, she felt it.

Once he set up his own "bed", Brennan lay down and so did Emma on the other bed before turning off the light. Then there was the calm nightly silence.

"Bren," Emma's soft voice suddenly broke though it. She didn't close her eyes.

"Yeah?" Neither did Brennan.

"You know that time when...when I was almost put in a coma by that mutant's mind hit?"

"How can I forget that," Brennan finished.

"And I'll never forget how worried you were about me."

"I always worry about you, Em. I've made that my job, along with protecting you, from that day you walked in the club."

"But this was different. You stayed more when none of the others could, when everyone was tired. You tried so hard to stay with me. I wasn't well but I could still sense that. You wanted me to sense that, you hoped and tried to get that feeling to me, hoping that I would pick it up."

"And you did..." his words faded.

"Yes. I was struggling and I feared that I was alone. I couldn't see anything, or barely sense anything. I thought everyone had abandoned me. But your thought, your feeling reached through to me. I don't know how but they did. I wasn't as frightened after that. It helped me. And..." Emma sighed. "When I was better, I couldn't be exposed to any violent or negative emotions because that was harmful to me then. And you, every time you came to see me, you tried your best to have anything else to feel except that which was harmful to me. It was harder for the others, but for you... I don't know. I even had a hard time believing it after it all ended. But you saved me, Bren, not only did you help me, you saved me from drifting away from myself. I'll never forget that time."

"Well, I've saved your butt out of other situations before."

"Not like this. I've never felt such...ah...kindness, such caring from anyone. It's...I can't find the right words to describe it...it simply saved me. And..." her voice became even quieter.

"And what?" Brennan asked after a while when Emma didn't continue.

"I started believing in Guardian Angels after that," she admitted with the lowest voice and quickly tossed to the other side of the bed. "Good night...Bren," She said in a higher tone so Brennan could hear her.

Brennan sat up and turned to look at Emma but only saw her dark shadow. Lowering his head, he laid down once more and closed his eyes. "Good night, Em," he said.

Emma shrugged in the bed, bringing the bed sheet close to her chest, almost pressing it against her.

A small single tear fell down her left cheek.


	9. chapter 9

Standing in the hallway, Emma looked at the big clock on the wall. "He should leave at about four," she said and looked over at Brennan.

"Okay. We have two whole hours until then."

"Uh." Emma exhaled.

After a short pause, Brennan asked with his hands in his pockets. "So what was that last thing you said last night?" Seeing Emma's puzzled look he reminded her, "Before you said good night."

"I don't remember." She shrugged and turned to the side. She still felt his gaze however, and more than that. "Stop looking at me," her mind spoke, if only Brennan could hear her. Emma then turned to look at him. He remained where he was before. "What? I don't remember, I was too tired," she gave an excuse.

The way Brennan was watching her, it appeared far from him believing her. "Alright. I must've imagined it," he said and diverted his gaze.

"Yes, you must have had." Emma exhaled again and gripped the handles of her bag. She then noticed the same young man from last night. "Rick," She said with a smile.

"Oh Kristine. So wonderful seeing you again," Rick greeted her after he approached her and Brennan.

"Indeed." Emma's smile widened.

"You're...?" Rick pulled out his hand, looking at Brennan.

"Victor, Kristine's husband." Brennan shook his hand.

"I didn't see you at the party last night," Rick told him. "But your wife is someone you can't miss. You must be very happy to have her."

"Yes, I am. Very fortunate." Brennan nodded and wrapped his right arm around Emma's waist tightly, letting Rick know that Emma was his. "And we're expecting our baby next year," he said and looked over at Emma who was hoping he wouldn't mention that. "Brennan! Please don't ruin this for me," She begged him with her thoughts, but Brennan only smiled and looked back at Rick.

Emma forced a smile and kissed Brennan's cheek. "Yes, we're still excited about that," she told Rick.

"Well, I hope it turns out to be as beautiful as its mother." Rick said, hiding his hands behind his back. Emma gave out a giggle.

"Maybe it will have its father's good looks as well," Brennan interrupted.

"Yes, who knows?" Emma shrugged but she didn't like the way Brennan kept giving comments like he did. She then reached behind her to find Brennan's hand and then tried to remove it. But his grip was too tight.

"Do you have children?" Brennan asked Rick.

"Me? Nah." Rick shook his head like he wasn't fond of that question. "I have to find a wife for that first."

"You're not married? Girlfriend?" Brennan asked another question. This was making Emma uneasy.

"I'm a free man right now," Rick answered.

"A good looking guy like you? Single?" Brennan tried to look and sound surprised. He noticed the killer look Emma had given him. "Brennan, for God's sake!" Her mind spoke, but Brennan didn't hear her.

"Well, I don't seem to be as fortunate as you." Rick shrugged and looked over at Emma who was still glaring at her "husband". It wasn't only the questions he kept asking but the feelings she sensed from him. One was what felt like possessiveness. "Why?" Her mind wondered before she felt Rick's gaze and turned over to him, hiding her confusion with a smile. "Are you staying longer here or…?" she asked him.

"No, I'm actually leaving today. I must admit I regret it now though, after meeting someone as charming as you." Rick showed a seductive smile.

From this smile and Emma's giggle as a reply, she sensed that feeling of jealousy from Brennan again. This disturbed her, but she tried to not let it loose her focus on the gorgeous blond before her. "How about you?" Rick asked her.

"We're leaving tonight," Brennan answered instead of her.

"No, honey." Emma turned to him. "We're leaving tomorrow, remember?" she spoke with a higher tone, almost too girly.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, I forgot," Brennan replied and kissed her on the lips gently.

When Emma's head once again turned to Rick, she sent Brennan an uneasy vibe. She then heard him whisper in her ear, "Control yourself, Em." And glanced at him to find his smile getting bigger as his eyes traveled over to Rick and they didn't give out a very friendly feeling. "We should get going. We were on our way to buy some last minute souvenirs for home."

"Yes." Emma nodded and took out her hand. "It was great seeing you again, Rick," she said and shook his hand.

"Oh the pleasure was greater here," Rick replied. "You know, maybe if you're ever in L.A.." he started but Brennan cut in.

"Sorry, Rick, we're already running late here. Nice meeting you." Brennan finally released Emma's waist only to capture her hand and carry her away from Rick.

"Alright." Rick watched them leave. "Shame," he then said.

Emma kept quiet until they were away from Rick's view and brought Brennan to a quiet corner, removing her hand quickly away from his. "What were you doing back there?" She glared at him, demanding to know.

"Me? What the hell were you doing! We're supposed to be happily married, not for you to go flirt with him!"

"You didn't have to cut into our conversation like that."

"I was only doing what any husband would do…protect his wife." Brennan shrugged.

"You answered almost every question for me; you acted like you owned me!"

"I'm sorry but…hmm, no, I'm not sorry as that was the general idea. Luckily that bastard got the message."

"Bastard? Bren, it wasn't like he was trying to move into your territory or anything!"

"I don't feel comfortable when someone flirts with my wife, especially in my presence. We still have a job to do, Emma, not to do what else the fuck we want."

Emma's mouth opened. "You know, you did go pretty crazy with your stories about us in front of Rick."

"Right, and you didn't last night? You seemed to have had taken quite a joy in describing our..." He made a quoting sign with his fingers. "…married life."

Emma looked at the side, moving her jaw from left to right and back. "Why were you jealous?" she then asked him.

This question seemed like a tripping stone for Brennan. "I wasn't. Why? You sensed that?"

"Damn right I did," Emma answered.

"I may have been protective a bit more than usual but I wasn't jealous."

"Oh don't lie, Brennan, you can't get away with that from me." Emma's face was more than simply serious.

"If that's what you think it was, then why were you jealous last night when I talked to those women?" Brennan put his hands in his pockets.

"Talking about nonsense, I had no such feeling." Emma shook her head.

"You sure?" Brennan's eye brows rose.

"You're my friend, Bren, only that. Why the hell would I be jealous of you with other women?"

"I don't know." Brennan shrugged. "They're your feelings. Or is this assignment getting to you?"

"Urgh! That's so not the case. And this isn't about what you thought you felt from me, this is you and your-"

"My jealousy? So I'll repeat your sentence: Why would I be jealous of Rick when you are only my friend?"

"Maybe that he's better looking than you." Emma crossed her arms again. Then something spoke at the back of her head you know that's not true Emma. What? She wondered inside but did not show that to Brennan, her face remained the same to him.

This made Brennan laugh. It was short but sweet laughter. "We should get going, Em, we've got a job to finish," he said.

"Fine." Emma pouted and started walking in front of him, feeling Brennan's gaze upon her as he was following her. "I hate you," she told him.

"And I love you too, Em. Now let's hurry," he told her.

Emma exhaled annoyingly. She hated this assignment and she wished Adam never came up with that foolish idea to pair up her and Brennan like this!

Brennan put the metal box with the virus in the bag, making sure it was secure. "Finally we're going back tomorrow," Emma said, rubbing her arms. "Wish it was now," she lowered her tone and looked over at Brennan. "Um, Bren."

"Yeah?" He asked not looking at her, making sure everything was alright.

"I'm sorry of my reaction earlier," Emma apologized. He probably didn't deserve it but she felt guilty still.

Hearing this, Brennan turned around to look at Emma. "Apology accepted." He smiled much to Emma's surprise. "And I guess I should apologies for acting the way I did," Brennan said getting a smile from his friend. "But I won't," he then added and lifted his hands.

"Argh." Emma rolled her eyes, looking away.

"I'm joking." Brennan's smile became gentler. He approached her. "I'm sorry."

Emma felt relieved. "Okay. Apology accepted as well." She replied and chuckled.

"Good then." Brennan nodded.

Both observed each other's eyes for some time, admiring the color each person had and then trying to dig in deeper and find out what was hiding there. Brennan sighed. "Please don't reject this, Em." His thoughts spoke, and lifting his hands, cupping Emma's face, Brennan's face approached hers with enough speed so she wouldn't change her mind, his lips touching hers. This kiss was the first one, the first real one and it was gentle. Brennan didn't have to worry. Emma didn't reject him. Quite the opposite, her lips welcomed his so warmly. The moment was so simple, not having anything to distract them, letting them be by themselves, more open and freer.

Brennan was certain now. This is what he wanted to do from that moment in the elevator. He wanted to take his time; he wanted to see how Emma tasted. He needed this. And Emma needed this moment as well, she sensed this so strongly. His warm breath once more penetrated her skin, like the first time, reaching her heart, asking it to go faster. Taking her hands to his neck, she put them to rest gently there.

They broke the kiss enough to look at each other. Not saying anything, they wanted to try the taste again, that sweet aroma from the flesh of their lips. This time they intensified their search. Not aware of the time anymore, Brennan and Emma's hands removed themselves from their faces only to go down and find each other, entwining their fingers, making a little net.

As if it was in their instincts, both headed towards the bed, before Emma laid down bringing Brennan upon her, their faces barely separating. It wasn't their minds which wanted this, it was their hearts. As his hand traveled down her side to her hip and then leg, Brennan's lips only kissed Emma's neck a couple of times before her returned them to her face. His hand in the meantime started moving up, reaching her shirt and going beneath it, feeling Emma's soft skin shiver as he touched it.

Brennan separated his lips from hers and looked at her. How much she meant to him even he wasn't aware. How meaningful everything was. How right everything could be. Looking at her with soft eyes, Brennan sighed and brushed her cheek with his thumb before he sat up on his knees on the bed.

Emma slightly sat up, supporting her weight on her elbows as she watched him. Sensing his emotions she looked down. He didn't want to go further. She was too important to him. He didn't want to risk that. But he hid that from Emma, he hid it as deeply inside his head as he could so Emma couldn't find it. Brennan was certain about that kiss but not for the rest which followed. Why was it so difficult? He asked himself while looking at his Emma. How did it come to this?

Emma pushed herself up so she too was sitting on the bed. She couldn't find the real reason in Brennan's mind. Looking away, she pulled up her shirt a little bit and gathered her hands. It was only a moment. They were alone, in a room, far from Sanctuary, far from everyone. It didn't mean anything. It wasn't supposed to mean anything. This saddened her. What was she thinking? What were they thinking? These three days in which they pretended to be a couple had probably gotten to them. They kissed so many times before, to pretend, why would they think this would be different? There was something in these kisses, the ones which happened tonight, but could it hold on? Would that feeling hold on? Covering her face with her hands, Emma took a deep breath and held it for a while.

Brennan got off the bed and went out on the balcony. They would either wake up screaming at each other tomorrow or not say a word. That is fine; at least they didn't do something which they would've regretted for a while or perhaps longer. Especially as the feelings they started to develop for one another haven't taken their shape yet.

Tonight they would sleep in the same bed. "I'm sorry," Emma heard Brennan say as her hands removed themselves from her face to see him leaning on the wall close to her.

"Why? I let you in. Let's just go to sleep and go back to Sanctuary tomorrow. I just want this stupid assignment to be fucking over already," Emma said calmly and got off the bed, going to take her pajamas.

It wasn't going to be easy for them for a while. They both felt it.


	10. chapter 10

"Was it a nightmare being stuck in the same room with Brennan for four days?" Shalimar asked her friend, while they were walking towards Emma's room.

Emma snorted. "More than you know." She then glanced over at Brennan who was talking with Adam. Brennan, sensing this, looked back at her not saying anything.

"I don't know how you two managed to survive sleeping in the same bed." Shalimar's chuckle was playful.

"Well, one morning one of us did awake with someone's feet close to their nose." Emma smiled as they went inside her room.

"Ew!" Shalimar held her nose for a second.

"Lucklilly it wasn't me," Emma said and both laughed to this.

"You two are deffinetly like children!"

"Shouldn't just Brennan be the child? After all, I am more mature." Emma unzipped her bag.

"Sticking your feet in his nose? Yeah, that's very mature, Emma." Shalimar shook her head and helped her friend unpack.

"I love teasing him." Emma shrugged.

"So does he, it seems." Shalimar looked over at Emma and held her gaze like that.

Noticing this, Emma looked around, not moving her head. "Is there something on my face?" she asked.

"You seem different," Shalimar said.

"How?" Emma stopped what ever she was doing.

"I don't know. You just are...but eh, maybe it's only me." Shalimar took some clothes out of the bag. "You've only been gone for like four days and..." She snorted. "This is what happens when you're used to seeing a person every day," She said.

"Yeah." Emma agreed and both giggled. She then glanced at her friend. _Different?_ she thought.

* * *

Standing at the edge of the bridge, Emma breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, letting her face feel the chilly night breeze. Her long flowery gown somehow followed the waves of the wind so perfectly.

"Emma!" Brennan shouted to her when seeing the girl standing there. Breaking her moment, Emma turned her face to look at Brennan who ran over to her. She was quiet.

"Wha-..what are you doing?" Almost out of breath, while searching for Emma, Brennan now stood next to her. Her shining eyes looked gently back at him as a soft and fragile smile appeared on the girl's face.

"Emma," he called her quietly; this almost creepy silent behavior of hers worried him even more. Hearing the midnight wind accompanied by the quiet running of the river below them, Brennan reached over, taking Emma's hand to distant her from the edge where she was standing. But Emma only looked at it and gently removed her hand. Once again her gaze was returned to the river. "Why are you standing here? You'll catch a damn cold!" Brennan didn't like this. And he noticed her dress; it was made of silk and it fitted her so well. She had never showed this piece of clothing to anyone before. It was an innocent picture of her standing here, on this bridge. A picture which despite having its own strange, quiet beauty it could not remove the feeling of something which didn't belong there.

"Don't worry, Bren. Why do you always worry about me? I am fine, I always am," Emma told him with a quiet and such gentle voice, it felt as if a fairy was speaking, not a mere human being. Her eyes did not avoid his.

"Let's get back to Sanctuary before you freeze to death." Brennan was about to take off his jacket when he saw her shaking her head. "No," he heard her say.

"Why? What are you doing here anyway?"

Placing her hands gently on his face, Emma showed her own smile again. "I'm saving you, Bren. Please, don't worry. I care for you," she told him and turned towards the water one last time before she jumped from the bridge and into the running river which by now became louder and more aggressive.

"Emma!" Brennan shouted after her.

Opening his eyes, they met the nightly shadows on the ceiling of his room. Turning his face, Brennan exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. _Only a dream_, he told himself, happy about this realization. "Only a..." and opened his eyes again. "What if...!" Jumping off the bed, he rushed towards Emma's room. Reaching her door, he then stopped. It was closed. Putting his one hand on it and the other on the handle, he swallowed, looking at the handle and hoping he was wrong. Then turning it, Brennan slowly opened the door, at first just enough to have a clear view of the bed where Emma was supposed to be. He couldn't see too well, the darkness played with his sight, not letting him make out the picture. This forced him to open the door wider and enter the room. He didn't close it. Walking quietly over to the bed, Brennan stopped and then kneeled down next to it. Placing his hands softly on the sheets at the edge of the bed, his brown eyes could now see Emma's face. She was here after all, and she slept silently.

Closing his eyes for a moment like the first time, Brennan let relief wash over him. _Good_, he thought and opened his browns. He wanted to touch her, feel her skin beneath his fingers so he could be certain she was truly there, that he wasn't dreaming again. Moving his hand close to her arm, he was about to place it for a short moment there, when he decided not to in the last second. "No, she's here. It isn't a dream. I don't want to wake her," his mind spoke as he watched her. Brennan then stood up and looked at the sleeping girl one more time before he went through the door and closed it behind him. She's safe. His night wouldn't be restless after all.

* * *

The next day, the mutant x members were in the kitchen, having lunch. Taking a piece of the food with his chopsticks, Brennan looked over at Emma, sitting opposite him.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her, trying to conceal the real meaning of this question of what the others could view as a simple start of a conversation.

But Emma didn't see it like that; she sensed that small feeling of protectiveness in him. She looked back at him. It wasn't anything to worry about. Smiling, she replied, "Like a baby. You?"

"Not so bad." Leaning his head to the left and right as he answered.

"Good." Emma swallowed her food and nodded.

"How about you two?" Brennan then asked Jesse and Shalimar as he hoped it wouldn't seem strange that he was only asking Emma. Not that the others really noticed this.

"Woke up screaming as usual." Shalimar shrugged and smiled.

"You should've heard her. Terrible." Jesse looked at her and both laughed quietly.

Brennan then glanced over at Emma, wondering if she knew what they were talking about. Emma shook her head, being as puzzled as him. She didn't sense anything unusual anyway.

After a while Brennan was staring at his empty plate before he looked at Emma again, this time with something else in his mind.

"I'm... I'm not sure," her mind said. "No," Emma only replied out loud with this one word, not looking back at him and took the plate before she stood up.

Jesse turned his head towards her. "What?" She was now standing next to him, putting down the plates.

"Nothing." Emma smiled. "I was thinking of having some extra cake but..." tapping her belly, "I need to watch my line." She then giggled.

"Oh come on, Emma, you look great no matter what you eat," Jesse said.

"Aw, really sweet of you, Jesse." Emma smiled again and tapped his back lightly before she turned to exit the kitchen. Her eyes wandered over to Brennan's who picked this up and found Emma's.

He wanted to mention the little "thing" which happened between them on the last night in the hotel room. Not knowing why, he felt a tiny speck of fear coming from Emma's eyes. Both of them didn't think of that night as anything special. And he understood her rejection to bring it up. It could only burry them deeper under the pile of questions about the relationship between them. Make that night seem like it had opened a new chapter for Emma and Brennan, when it could've simply had been a sudden impulse from both sides. For now, these two people somehow agreed on it being nothing to think further of.


	11. chapter 11

"Hey, Bren." Emma sighed while dipping her teabag in the cup, not turning around to see him.

Brennan's hands collapsed by his hips. He wanted to surprise Emma from behind, but he should've known she'd sense him. Sitting on a chair next to her, Brennan's browns followed the movement of her face losely as he asked. "Why did you protest like that last night?" He was refering to last night when Adam wanted to send them on an assignment.

Emma shrugged. Her eyes were on the teabag she was moving up and down with her hand. "I thought maybe It would go well but...I saw I, I just wasn't up to it." She then looked at Brennan. "And I sensed you weren't exactly crazy about going either."

"Yeah, I wasn't."

"Why?" Emma asked him.

" Jesse's more familiar with that than I am. He would've been better for the job."

"You could've gone with Shalimar." Emma took the teabag in her other hand.

"You know well enough that wouldn't have been a great idea."

Emma smiled and looked at the cup. "I'm glad you stayed, I gotta admit." Her blues found themselves facing Brennan's own eyes.

"Hmm. That's the biggest flattery I've heard from you this week."

"I've been a little empty with those, haven't I."

Brennan let out a short laugh. "Does it not hurt your hands?" he asked Emma. Emma had a visible question mark on her face. "The teabag you've been dipping, probably the entire morning." He pointed at it.

"Oh!" Emma giggled feeling foolish and removed the bag, before lifting the cup to her lips and giving the tea a taste. "Mmm. Want some?" she offered.

Brennan only made a refusing gesture with his hand. "Thanks."

"Alright." Emma tilted her head. "It's gonna be a bit quieter here today without Shalimar and Jesse. Not completely quiet, since you are still here." And saw Brennan get up. "That wasn't a hint to leave though." Emma smiled.

Brennan leaned with his hands on the table. "Wanna go out tonight?" he asked.

"Sure." Emma lifted her hand close to her shoulder, accepting that invitation. "What else are we gonna do tonight anyway."

"Great." Brennan tapped his hand on the table once and headed out. Emma stood up and took the cup of tea to her room. She decided to do some exersise afterwards.

* * *

Later that night, Brennan and Emma arrived at a club. "I expected this place to be packed with people tonight." Emma put her hands on her waist.

"Me too. Oh well, more room to dance." Brennan winked at Emma who shook her head with a giggle. "Go get a table, I'm gonna order something."

"Okay," Emma agreed and dissappeared behind the small crowd of people dancing afterwards.

Brennan was waiting at the bar when someone hit him playfully on the back. He didn't have to turn around when a shorter young man with shaved head leaned against the bar next to Brennan. "Joey." He smiled.

"Hi mate, it's been a while," Joey greeted him with an australian accent.

"It has." Brennan agreed.

"So how come you've dropped by here?"

"Heard it was a new place so, we decided to come?"

"We? Would that be you and a lady friend?" Joey's smile got wider.

"Something like that." Brennan nodded.

"Where is she?" Joey asked.

"Um..." Brennan looked around. "That's her." He nodded towards Emma's direction. She was sitting on a table close to the wall.

"You haven't lost your taste I see, mate."

Brennan looked at him. "She's not a date Joey, just a friend I brought with me."

"And what reputation you have staying 'friends' with good looking ladies like that." Joey barely looked away from Emma.

"Joey! She's off limits."

"Yes, sorry." Joey lifted his hands. "I'd never mess with your girlfriends."

"She isn't my girlfriend, only a friend. Weren't you paying attention?"

Joey looked at him. Brennan was serious. "Whoa. This is a first for you, Brennan." He again leaned against the bar. "Is she a..."

"No she isn't. And don't think of going over. She's far to good for someone like you."

"Shit. You've really hurt my feelings no, Brennan." Joey tried to make a sad face.

"She's a sweet person and needs someone much better," Brennan said and took the two glasses with drinks.

"Have you slept with her?" Joey asked.

"No," Brennan replied shortly.

Joey laughed. "You can tell me mate." He hit Brennan's arm.

"No, I haven't," Brennan's voice was serious.

"H-m. That's, I don't know why but, very unconvicning."

"See you another time, Joey." Brennan said and went to the table where Emma was sitting, leaving his friend alone.

"Long line?" She asked, seeing how long it had taken Brennan.

"Nah, just this annoying friend of mine," Brennan responded.

"Oh." Emma smiled and took a sip from her drink.

"There's someone nice." Brennan then smiled, looking to his left.

Emma followed his gaze and noticed a young woman with long black hair standing by the exit door. "She's not so bad," she commented. Brennan was about to leave the table when they noticed a man, approaching the young woman. It was clear they weren't just friends. "Better luck next time." Emma lifted her eyebrows and smiled.

"We should come to another place next time," Brennan said slowly, removing his eyes from where they were.

"No. This is fine." Emma aproved of this club and leaned her chin on her hand. She watched Brennan for a while.

"Erm, what?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know." Emma looked down at her glass with a shy smile.

"Should I be expecting a compliment of how well I'm dressed tonight and how deadly handsome I am?" He grinned.

This got Emma's eyes back on him again. "I didn't say a word about your trashy clothes the entire evening, why would I compliment you now?" And she raised an eyebrow. The shy smile was replaced with a playful grin.

"Well, you looked at me like you were going to." Brennan winked.

Emma giggled. "You're something rare," she said.

"I know," he said this almost too proudly.

"I didn't mean that in a good way, you know."

"Sure you didn't." Brennan took a sip from his drink. "Even you sometimes find it hard to resist me, admit it." He leaned forward.

"Oh yes. I adore you! I kiss the ground you walk on!" Emma lifted her hands and placed them on the table. "I say to my self, 'gosh, Em! You get to be with one of the hottest guys on the planet every single day!' " She was giving an overly excited performance now. "I mean, how damn luckier can you get?"

"Okay." Brennan leaned back again. He should've known she'd start with that.

"And I drool every time I lay my pretty eyes on you!"

"Alright, you can stop with your mockery now." He nodded.

"And then-"

"I said okay!" Brennan lifted his hand in front of her face, telling her to stop talking. "I got it." He nodded.

Emma started laughing. Oh how she missed this. "It's no problem for me to go on." She shrugged.

"No, no. No need." Brennan assured her. He then looked on the side. "God, you can be a hellish person at times."

"I can innocently assume you meant that as a compliment, so thank you, Bren."

Brennan looked at Emma. "You're quite welcome.

"Shame it ain't just me." She giggled. She didn't have to wait long to get a funny look from him which sent her laughing.

Later, Brennan went to the bar. Emma noticed a girl around her age approach him. They started talking. Emma diverted her eyes away, looking at her glass, then the people dancing and back at Brennan. She looked away and once more her eyes returned to Brennan and the girl, going to the dance floor. "Typical," Emma said and shook her head before taking a sip from her drink. She once again looked at Brennan. Why did she keep looking at him? She then noticed him looking back at her, "No" she read from his lips before he turned to the girl who was with him and they started dancing. This surprsied Emma. She didn't do anything, but then she did keep staring at him. "This is stupid." Emma turned around, tapping her fingers lightly on the glass. She started getting uneasy. Some incignificant feeling, at least for her, made her feel edgy. Her? Jealous? Never. At least not of Brennan.

She then sighed with relief as that small feeling was covered with something else. That was gone, but what appeared instead of that disturbed her again. She was sensing something. It was unclear at first because of the emotions she kept receiving from the other people in the club. "Argh!" Emma complained. Why did she have to be almost like a sponge, absorbing everyone's feelings in a room. At times that seemed too much for her and it even annoyed her. To her luck however, the bond she shared with Brennan, helped her seperate his emotions above the others.

Suddenly she got alarmed. The disturbing feeling she was getting was coming from the girl Brennan had been dancing with. Emma turned around to look at the girl with short black hair. She had whispered something to Brennan and afterwards they headed towards the back exit. Emma got alarmed even more now. She sensed danger. Turning around, she looked at the crowd of people now getting larger. "Brennan!" She said with a worried tone and grabbing her bag she ran towards the exit where he and the girl had gone. "Brennan!" Emma yelled out once she went ouside. It wasn't long before she saw him lying down on the ground. "Oh no!" She ran towards him, kneeling down. "Bren, are you okay...Bren?" She called him with a shaky voice. His eyes closed, he wasn't responding. He still had paulse, at least that was good, but it was weak. She tried to reach into his mind to see what was happening, when she panicked. She couldn't pick up anything! It felt empty. It was almost like everything had died in there. "No, Bren, please..." Emma quickly looked up to see if there was anyone else but there was noone. "Oh my God..." Bringing her hand close to her mouth she called into the ring. "Adam," Her voice got even more shaky.

"Emma, what is it?" Adam heard her troubling tone.

"It's Brennan, something's happened to him, I can't fe-...I don't know what...he's hurt badly...he needs help!"

"Alright. Jesse and Shalimar are on their way," Adam responded.

Emma looked at her friend with wet eyes, then took Brennan's head and placed it carefully on her lap. "Bren..." She lowered her head, touching his forehead with hers. "What happened to you...Bren. Hold on..." she pleaded quietly.


	12. chapter 12

Adam's concerend look didnt give Emma much hope. "Nothing?" she asked him.

"Nothing." Adam lowered his head before checking the screen again.

Emma approached the chair where Brennan lay. Seeing his peacful face like that, if it was in another situation, she would've been happy watcing him rest like this. But now it was different. Once again she tried to reach inside but once again she didn't find anything. "God...Bren...what did she do to you?" Emma asked inside herself and brushed her thumb gently against his cheek. Physically he seemed well, but mentaly...they weren't sure. The scans didn't show anything, Emma couldn't pick up anything.

A short time after, Jesse and Shalimar had returned. "Did you find her?" Adam asked her. He had sent them the morning after to locate and bring that girl to Sanctuary with hopes she could help Brennan.

The two mutants looked at each other and then back at Adam. "Yes," Jesse responded. "Lying dead on the street."

"How?" Emma didn't think this would happen.

"She had been shot at. Someone killed her," Shalimar said. "She was..."

"Like James," Emma sounded calmer now. "The same breed." Her eyes closed.

Adam sighed turning around, crossing his arms. "Another one. They aren't stable." He then returned to his research, hoping to try and find something which might help Brennan.

"How is he?" Shalimar asked Emma, while looking at Brennan.

"The same...nothing's changed," Emma replied with uncertainty.

"That's because he's dying," they heard Adam say.

"What?" Everyone's eyes, soaked in sudden panic, were looking at Adam.

He pointed at the screen where there was an image of Brennan's brain from the scan.

"The scanning managed to pick this up just now," he said. There was a red mark at the middle.

"Why didn't it detect it sooner?" Jesse asked.

"It appeared only a minute ago." Adam said.

_So that's why I couldn't sense anything_, Emma thought.

"But how can he be dying?" Shalimar didn't hide that she got frightened by this.

"What ever that girl did to him, it forced his entire concious to fall into some strange sleep and it is slowly eating his energy."

"That doesn't make sense," Shalimar said.

"Whatever it does or not, it's killing him."

"There has to be something which can be done!" Jesse walked towards the computer.

Emma couldn't say anything. This was someting she didn't want to hear. It was one of the few times she had hoped that what she had managed to sense would be wrong.

"I am trying to find something which hopefully might help return the mental energy he needs to fight the...well, _disease_, that's eating him away."

Emma's eyes returned to Brennan. "And if you can't find it?" she asked, not looking at the others.

"Then, he has only two days left." Was Adam's response.

Shalimar slid down to the floor, still not believing what Adam had said. Jesse looked down, supporting his head with his hands wishing this was all a dream, that Adam would find the cure and Brennan would be his old self again. None of the mutants tried to ask repeatedly of Adam to find a way to help their friend as they knew it was all that Adam was doing right now.

Emma in the meantime kneeled down by the chair, her hands still gripping on its edges. "How could she had done this? Why would she do this?" She sounded quiet but the traces of shakiness that her still unreleased tears had provided, weren't unnoticed.

"She probably felt threatned all of a sudden in her mind and...Brennan was her victim," Adam answered.

Emma's eyes closed again as she hoped there was another answer to this, she hoped Adam was wrong. He had to be! But as she then touched Brennan's hand and sensed Adam's emotions...he wasn't wrong. And despite his determenation on this, deeper inside she felt the pain he was feeling. Brennan was like a son to Adam, all of the mutant x members were like his children. This hurt Emma even more, as if it wasn't enough that she was enduring her own pain to this, there were the feelings of the others as well. This felt even heavier on her.

She then stood up, her eyes resting on Brennan's peacful face once more. Why did it have to be him? This wasn't fair! Why did it have to happen? And now? Emma then turned her head towards Adam. "I can revive him." She said with what confidence she had managed to put in her voice.

Adam looked at her. "No," he said. Jesse and Shalimar looked at Emma as well.

"I can...I can send him enough mental energy to remove the...whatever is blocking this...and...and I can send him enough energy after to help him fight it and for him to recover," Emma told him.

"No," Adam repeated.

"Why? Me being a psionic I can do this. You say he needs mental energy for this. I can help him. I can, I can do this," Emma tried to assure Adam.

But he was having none of that. "It's precisecly because of that. You're a psionic and it's too dangerous, you'll drain yourself. The amount of energy which he needs is too big. It can harm you because of your telempathic abilites and it can kill you. In fact, it will!"

"You don't know that for certain," Emma objected.

"But the chances are too great. You might, might succeed and revive him but it can damage you and kill you because of that! And I'm not going to allow that," Adam said with a harsh tone. And his warning was clear.

"But I-"

"I said no! There is two days left and I can find another way."

"But that isn't certain. You said he'll die if you don't succeed. And you haven't even found anything." Emma's burning tears were starting to sting her eyes.

"It's all a risk, Emma. I'll find some way. "

"Let me help him for God's sake! I don't care about the risks!"

This time Adam had to shout to make his point clear, "For the last time, Emma, the answer's 'no'!"

Emma's face was by now covered with tears as she looked at Brennan. She ran out of the lab, cursing the situation.

"Emma..." Shalimar's eyes had wattered as well as she ran after her friend.

"How can he do that? Brennan will...will..." Emma dropped down on the floor, gathering her legs close to her chest, crying.

Shalimar approached her and kneeled down in front of her. "This scared the shit out of us all," she spoke, trying hard to contain her tears. "But Adam will find something..." And wrapped her arms around her friend, protecting Emma's head with her own. "He has to..." This was the last word Shalimar said before the tears finally started falling.

* * *

Emma stuck out her head to see if the hallway was empty. Stepping out, she quickly walked bare footed so noone could hear her. She soon found herself in the lab, standing over Brennan. Not turning the other lights on just to be safe, Emma was satisfied with only the small beam of light uncovering Brennan's body and especially his face._So peacful..._ Emma told herself and looked behind her to be certain it was only her in this lab. She had waited for everyone to go to sleep, even Adam who felt almost exausted trying to find some cure. Putting her hand over Brennan's, Emma then squeezed it gently and looked at his face one more time before she closed her eyes. "I won't risk letting you die," she whispered and concetrated. As her mind was trying to send him the energy he needed, she felt that it would really take a lot to help him. Adam was right. But Emma didn't care. She trusted Adam and his scientific mind but despite that faith she had in him, Emma couldn't risk Brennan's life. This was the best option. She knew it.

After a while Emma felt how her streingth was beginning to weaken with every wave that reached Brennan. It wouldn't be long before she would give in to that weakness as her breathing became more frequent. But she was getting closer to helping Brennan. He needed a little more...just a little more. She would hold on long enough for that. She had to. Even if the process was really draining her as her hand had to be placed on the chair, so she wouldn't fall.

Emma was now on the last piece of her strength. Her body started shaking. "I'm not letting you get away like that, Bren..." she spoke her last thought before sending the final wave of energy to Brennan. This was it, he recieved what he needed. But Emma didn't have the chance to smile or be relieved as she then collapssed on the floor...completely drained.

There was silence.

* * *

Thank you again for your reviews. They make writing more interesting :) I want to know what you would like to see more in this story. Please, keep those reviews coming. :) 


	13. chapter 13

The moment Emma opened her eyes, there was a clear image of Shalimar leaning over, looking at her. "Look who's awake," she heard the blonde mutant say.

"Mmmm." Emma wanted to smile but she felt a slight pain in her head which made her eyes close for a moment. When she opened them once more, they detected Jesse's face joining Shalimar's in looking at her. The redhead looked strangely at her friend. "Gosh, your beard seemed to have grown back quite fast," she told him. Last time she saw him, Jesse didn't have a beard.

To this the young man smiled. "You've been out for a week, Emma," he said.

"A-a week?" Emma's eyebrows rose. The pain in her head was gone, she had to sit up.

_What the hell happened?_ Asking herself, she put her hand on her head.

"That's what we were asking ourselves back then," Shalimar said. She and Jesse didn't bother to prevent Emma from sitting up. Her physical health was excellent.

"It's what I told you not to do," Emma then heard Adam's voice. She turned to her right, seeing him standing there. "What I warned you about." He smiled. "But now…" He shrugged. "I must say, I'm glad you did that and there were no fatalities."

She knew what he meant. And by the looks on Jesse and Shalimar's faces, it seemed they did as well. "It worked? Is…is he okay?" Emma was eager to know.

"Afraid to say, yes." Jesse tried to put on a sad face, but it turned out too ridiculous.

There was already huge relief and joy in Emma's eyes as she heard Jesse's line. "Well where is he? Where's Brennan?" She asked.

"Oh we managed to nag on him enough to go and get some rest." Shalimar smiled.

"Yes, he was so uninterested in how you were doing, that we even threatened him if he didn't go to bed, we were going to beat the crap out of him." Jesse paused. "Literally," he finished and made Emma smile.

"Oh…" Emma looked at her feet. "I'm really happy to hear he's okay." And returned her eyes to her friends.

"Yes, well so are we about you," Shalimar said and gave her friend a hug.

"Thanks." Emma closed her eyes during the hug she received from Shalimar and then another one from Jesse.

"So how do you feel?" Jesse asked her.

"I'm great. I had a small ache in my head but now it's gone." Emma said.

"Good…Okay, Jesse and I need to get something for Adam, so we'll see you later," Shalimar said and gave Emma another hug.

"Okay. Careful not to break anything." Emma 'warned' them with a soft smile. When they left, she looked at Adam. "Can I go see Brennan now?"

"Not yet, I want to scan you just in case." Adam told her.

"Alright." Emma nodded and lay down. "So I guess I didn't die, after all," she said, tapping her fingers on her belly, waiting for Adam to begin the scan.

"Well since you're still here, that must be it…" Adam said and turned to the computer.

Emma giggled. "I wasn't even sure I'd make it."

"You were stronger than we thought."

"Thanks." Emma then sighed and seeing as Adam hadn't started scanning her yet, she sat up. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, Adam, but I couldn't risk…"

"Letting him die." He smiled, approaching her. "I know." Adam looked at her. "Thank you for not listening to me this time," he said.

Emma smiled to this and lied down. Closing her eyes as the scanning began, her thoughts drifted away to Brennan and how inpatient she was to see him.

She slowly opened the door to Brennan's room. Looking at the bed, to her surprise it was empty. Emma's eyes franticly searched through the room. "B-Bren…?" She wondered why he wasn't here. Brennan should've been in his bed, sleeping by now, at least that's what Emma had expected from what Shalimar and Jesse told her earlier. Coming inside the room, Emma approached the bed. The sheets were spread across. That was Brennan alright, never quite the tidy one. Her hand touched the middle of the bed and traveled across the parts where one could tell Brennan had been laying and it was still warm…he left shortly before she came. Emma kneeled down and kept her small hand there. She would have run out of the room, to find him and hug him, to show him how incredibly happy she was that he made it after all. That he was still alive. But this is not what she did; instead she kneeled close to the bed with her hand on the warm sheets. It was almost as if Emma wanted to absorb that warmth, left over from Brennan's body. The thought which for a moment occupied her mind was the terrible sadness and misery she would've endured if she didn't try and save him…how her sad eyes would close and let out heavy tears on these same sheets.

As she swallowed, the sweet sent of him from the bed entered her. It wasn't some sort of aftershave or anything else which would seem false. It was only Brennan. For a moment her eyelids covered her diamonds as she sighed and then opened in a flash as she sensed something which she had missed for so long. Quickly Emma turned around to find Brennan just entering the room. He noticed her and stopped. "Em…" His lips barely spoke out her name as he didn't know whether to smile or simply stare in amazement.

Emma stood up. The image of him there, affected her so strongly that her blue eyes watered…she would cry any second. This was something she hadn't anticipated either. What she did expect to happen was not only to find him lying on the bed, but to tease him in her own sweet way and then hear his remarks, done so imperfectly but yet so effectively which only Brennan would know how and then maybe have a short, more serious conversation afterwards. But not this…Her senses picked up the same feeling from Brennan. And could you blame them? Both thought that they would loose the other person. Never see them again, touch them, speak with them, laugh with them…comfort them. "I…you're okay…" Emma somehow spoke that one out as she approached him and noticed him coming towards her as well. Not saying anything else, both young mutants only embraced one another, letting the silence which surrounded them, speak for them. Their arms were wrapped so tightly around each other's bodies that it felt like if either let go, the other would disappear. How each person prayed for the other when there were no positive clear answers about their future, if they would live…There were so many frightful moments filled with uncertainty that at times this would be the only thing which left Brennan with barely any strength in him. And how Emma felt she was being swallowed by a dark and hollow feeling when Adam had said those insidious words that Brennan was dying.

But now everything was far behind, that slow torture of uncertainty had ceased and here she was with him. He was well and he felt strong. Emma absorbed that feeling so impatiently, with such hunger, she needed every proof possible that Brennan was here, that he was alive.

Feeling her small warm body pressed tightly against his, Brennan's eyes were closed tightly as this was all he wanted to feel now. The moment he had hoped for during that entire week when he would watch her sleep with that strange calmness. And he fed on the vibrations she was unconsciously sending him now. The strong feeling of relief, joy and love…the kind of love from which the strongest friendship bonds are built on…she must've been strong for him before, and that's what he tried to be during that week which seemed more like a month, even if at times the strength would betray him and he was forced to sleep. She was well again, Emma was healthy…she was back.

None of them knew how long they had been standing here, but the warmth between their bodies was far too satisfying for them to break it. Only their heads moved to give their eyes that hungry chance to absorb each line on their faces and maybe even say something. Emma's face was covered with the salty tears she wasn't able to control. Brennan watched this site of hers and it almost killed him, seeing those tears even if he knew they were ones of joy. So he kissed them, his lips wiping them away. His soft brown eyes which weren't spared of the colorless liquid either, observed his friend…his precious friend. "How are you?" He asked in a whisper even if what he had felt from Emma was million times better than anything she could say with words. But he needed to hear her say it anyway.

"I'm just happy," She told him also in a whisper, as a clear voice would only trigger more tears. "And…you?" Emma watched him.

"Happy…" Brennan gave the same response. "…that you're okay. That you're here where I can touch you and not up there…" He shortly lifted his head to look at the ceiling. "…where I would be stripped of that opportunity."

Emma buried her face in his chest. "I was…" She couldn't speak with a whisper any longer and let her tears appear once more. "…so frightened when I found you, when I couldn't feel anything. It felt empty…everything was so empty. I couldn't find you…I tried…I searched for your feelings, for something…but everything was so empty."

Brennan could hardly stay still towards the way she spoke to him; the emotions he felt from her.

"It was one of the…" Emma continued but her tears choked her.

"…the most horrible moments in my life," Brennan finished for her. No one else could know better how she felt than him. No one. _My strong little Emma…_, he thought and closed his eyes again.

* * *

"Where's Emma?" Shalimar asked when she and Jesse returned.

"To see Brennan I'm guessing." Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah…" she agreed and they continued walking. Soon they passed by Brennan's room.

Both couldn't look elsewhere as the door was open and they found Emma and Brennan, sitting on the bed, talking. Shalimar was about to go in there when Jesse stopped her by taking her hand. Shalimar looked at him.

"You really think that's a good idea?" he asked her.

"Just wanna go say hi…" she answered.

"No." He smiled. "Let's leave them alone. They could use this time for themselves."

"But it's only for a second," she said.

Jesse shook his head.

"Jesse…" Shalimar's eyes begged.

Jesse leaned forward and whispered. "Another time." And pulled back. "Come on." He said and pulled her away slowly.

"Damn your charm." Shalimar protested with a smile.

"And I'm damn proud of it," Jesse replied and laughed.

* * *

"So you don't remember anything?" Emma asked him.

Brennan, leaning against the comfortable pillows of the bed shook his head. "After I went to the bar…everything seems blank," he said.

"It's good I guess. I wouldn't want to remember that anyway," Emma said. "I told you, you needed to improve your technique on reading women." She smiled.

"Hey! Not women like her though," Brennan responded.

"Still…" Emma was about to tease him again, when…

"Ouch!" Brennan felt a slight sting in his head.

"What is it?" Emma tried to look inside while keeping a concerned gaze.

"Ah…" Brennan blinked twice. "It's gone."

Emma then sighed almost unnoticeably with relief as her blues watched him with enormous tenderness. She should've known he would have those tiny moments of headaches. They were almost like side effects. A couple of days more and they'll be gone completely.

"I'm okay." Brennan nodded and looked back at Emma. A smile couldn't be avoided as he noticed her gaze. "Actually…" he said. "It's sort of fun freaking you out from time to time." And ginned.

"Uh, you!" Emma exhaled "annoyingly" and took a pillow to hit him with. "You're lucky I can sense those emotions inside your head to know that it was genuine, otherwise I would've put you back into that sleeping state again myself!"

"You should know by now, you're not the only one that enjoys the teasing." Brennan chuckled, trying to take the pillow away from Emma. "My, what a mighty grip you have grandma!" he said.

"Never let my size fool you, Bren," Emma told him.

"Right." Brennan nodded, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Oh you've never fought me, have you?" Emma tried to keep the pillow in her hands.

"I know something better." Brennan said and suddenly let go of the pillow. Due to the unexpected action, Emma fell back on the bed. "Oh yeah? Like what?" She asked still keeping the by now famous pillow.

Brennan didn't stop smiling. "Get up," he told her.

"Huh?" Emma looked at him strangely.

"Get up," Brennan repeated and was soon standing by the bed.

"Okay." Emma shrugged and tossing the pillow away, stood up as well. "Now what?" she asked with her hands on her waist.

Chuckling, Brennan looked at her for a couple of seconds. "Now this," he said and grabbed her by the waist before he started to tickle her.

"Gawd!" Emma should've known. "Okay, stop!" Her words were soon drowned in loud laughter as she was trying hard to escape Brennan's deadly tickles. "Bren…" damn him! Emma thought as she couldn't stop laughing, he could've tried some other moves, but not tickling! What was even worse, he somehow knew her weak spot.

Because she was kicking and moving so much, Emma managed to fall on the bed again while Brennan managed to stay on his feet. "I beg you! Stop!" she screamed.

"You beg me?" Brennan grinned.

"Please!" She couldn't take it; soon she would start crying from the laughing.

"Alright." He chuckled once again and removed his hands.

"Ah…gawd." Emma settled her laughter as she turned on the side with her one hand close to her mouth while the other was tucking her t-shirt down.

"That felt good." Brennan admitted with a pleased face.

"For you maybe." Emma let out a short laughter as she managed to sit up on the bed and then having Brennan join her.

As he made himself comfortable again, he looked at her. "I missed that laughter," he then said.

Emma's smile became smaller to the sound of his voice when he said those words.

"I even had a dream once when you were laughing just like you are now. It sounds and feels good to hear it again after that long week. " Brennan removed a piece of her hair close to her cheek.

She tilted her head. "I have to admit I …um…missed that smiling face of yours, even if at times that smile you manage to pull out makes me want to smack your face."

"What the hell for?" Brennan laughed.

"It just does." Emma shrugged and looked at the side. "And you sometimes manage to get your way with it," she muttered.

"What?" Brennan leaned his head forward to hear that last sentence.

"Nothing," Emma quickly responded and just as fast turned her face towards him again.

"Hmm. Okay, I'll let you off this time only 'cause you've had a tough week." Brennan waved his index finger towards her.

"Very generous." Emma moved her head slightly. Her eyes then narrowed a small bit as she was looking at a certain spot on his face.

"What?" Brennan looked at her.

"You have something…" Emma pointed at a spot close to her left ear, trying to show Brennan where she was looking.

"A stain?"

Emma nodded. "Yep."

Brennan rubbed the spot which was lower than the original one.

"Let me." Emma moved some inches on her knees before she sat down on his legs and placed some saliva on her little finger.

"Ohh no." Brennan grabbed her hand as she was about to place her finger on that spot.

"It's easier to get it off this way," She told him.

"You're not placing that on my face," Brennan objected.

"It's still hygienic…in a way," Emma assured him and removed her wrist from his grip. She then placed her little finger on the small spot.

"Putting spit on my face, yes…very," Brennan noted.

"Oh shut up." Emma smiled. Shortly after, she removed her finger. "There, it's gone."

"I could've washed it off. Would've been better."

"It's quicker this way, don't complain!"

"I'm actually afraid to touch my face now."

"Ha-ha, well you're welcome." Emma looked at him with a stretched smile. Not being aware of the way her hand was placed over his, they both looked down at them and noticed how their fingers as if against their owners' will, entwined tightly.

Then a longer pause followed.

Lifting their faces, the young woman felt a slight panic as she noticed the way Brennan was now looking at her. "Anything else?" she asked.

Brennan sighed. He almost lost her. If she didn't make it then…this conversation would only hang in the air, be constantly in his head…it seemed important, he had to start it. Brennan did respect her angst and unwillingness to talk about that subject, but he didn't want to risk avoiding it again and if heaven forbid something horrible should happen again, to not let them come to some conclusion about it. "Yes…" he said. Emma's hand was so soft. His thumb caressed it gently as his other fingers were keeping the tight net between his and Emma's. "We're either blind or simply scared to talk about that night because…"

"Ah Bren…no." Emma shook her head, lowering her gaze.

Brennan felt her fear appear again. If it wasn't anything significant, she wouldn't be afraid of it. And neither would he…but from this reaction, it did give the clear answer. "Maybe…" He sighed, looking at their joined hands. "It's the thought that we almost lost each other forever which makes us, bring this up…"

"No…" Emma disagreed and paused, thinking for a moment as she bit her lower lip. She then met his gaze. "I didn't tell you, did I…" She sighed. "That night…I didn't sleep. I couldn't. It was a stupid moment but it felt so fucking fresh in my head that…" She looked up for a moment before returning her eyes to Brennan. "…it kept…itching. And that shouldn't happen, right? I mean, jeez, we were alone in a room…" Emma waved her free hand as she was talking. "…and of course something would happen. Would've been completely ridiculous if nothing did, right? We were in the same room, we…we shared the same bathroom, shared the same bed. " Letting out a heavy sigh. "It should've been really predictive." Her mind somehow tried to find the reasons to why that happened.

Brennan didn't say anything. Unlike Emma, he did manage to sleep, did manage to dream, what he couldn't remember, but everything seemed normal. Or did it?

"Right?" Emma looked at him, desperately expecting a reason from Brennan.

"Yes," He replied and looked at their hand again. He sighed. Then entangling their fingers he gently pushed Emma away from him and stood up.

Emma followed him with her gaze, not entirely sure of what was exactly happening in his head. Everything was mixed. Everything was a mess.

Brennan went to the door and closed it. Both he and Emma had forgotten that it had remained open ever since they saw each other.

Emma watched him stand there with his back against her for a while before he turned around and suddenly rushed towards her, kissing her tenderly. She expected something from Brennan, but not this. At least not now.

Still confused, her eyes watched his face before they were closed due to the tenderness of the unexpected kiss. _It feels good…_ Emma had to admit as the intensity of the kiss increased. Laying down she gave in on this experience for the first few minutes. His taste was addictive, so sweet and even loving. A pure moment, a pure feeling.

_I won't pull away this time_, Brennan thought, _That mistake led to nothing_. He let his hands travel up Emma's arms, to her hands before capturing them. And he liked her taste. He liked her feelings that his mind was receiving. Even if both he and Emma weren't very sure of what was happening inside them. Their relationship from the simple first steps of friendship, started going to another, stranger path.

_But…_ Another thought appeared in Emma's head. _Should it really be like this? Is this right at all? Is all of this out of pity? Regret?_ It started screaming in her head so loudly that no matter how sweet this kiss tasted she got the urge to break it. "NO…" her lips spoke the word as she looked in Brennan's eyes.

This now frightened him. The fear in Emma's eyes was enormous. "How do you know if it's wrong?" he whispered. "Em…"

Emma pushed him away and quickly stood up. "Because it is. It's not right now…it just…" She rubbed her arms looking aside. "It just isn't. We aren't even sure what…if we feel anything." Her eyes returned to Brennan's. "And this…lip trial won't exactly clear things up."

Brennan's mouth slightly opened as he looked at her. He then stood up as well. "How do you know?" He stretched out his arm.

"Because I just do, okay? Because it can lead to some ridiculous one night stand and then we go regretting it for like ages or something else which we'll also end up regretting. And I don't want to just go and experiment like this Brennan," her voice started showing signs of nervousness. "I don't want us to go and make something huge out of …nothing. To make a mistake. I care for you too much for that…"

Brennan sighed. "So do I, Em, but…"

"And yes, I'm scared. You can probably tell by now…you sure managed to tell a lot of things about me, about my feelings without me wanting to show you anything."

Running his hand through his hair, Brennan looked aside and then back at Emma. "You know, I didn't really ask for this, I didn't ask to start getting weird, mixed up as hell feelings for something as complex as maybe development of bigger …feelings for you! You, Em. I would've expected it with Shalimar. We have flirted sometimes, but no…it's you, Em. And It's scaring me a little as well. Okay not a little…a lot!"

"Then…let's not do anything tonight, Bren. For all we know this could just be a product of what we've both been through in the past week."

"You mean that we wouldn't have done this if we didn't feel like we'd loose each other?" Brennan asked.

"Exactly." Emma nodded.

Brennan looked around the room before resting his eyes shortly on Emma. "You're right. It's ridiculous, so fucking ridiculous." He then grabbed a towel and passed Emma to open the door. "I'm gonna do some exercise. Need to get this out of me." And left the room.

Emma watched him and looked back at the bed. Shaking her head, she covered her face with her hand and then looked at the ceiling. "If it was only that simple." She sniffed and exited the room, going towards hers. Emma didn't mention that she had saved his life, she thought he knew…that's the feeling she got anyway. And most of the time they had just spent she didn't even try to remember what she had done for him. If they ended their conversation in a quarrel, she might have used that as a selfish defensive act. But deep inside she knew she didn't have the will for it. This girl cared for her friend far too much. The knowledge she had of him being all right was all which she needed now.


	14. chapter 14

Jesse looked over at Brennan. "Cat's got your tongue?"

"Mm?" Brennan looked up.

"You've been quiet the entire morning," Shalimar told him.

Emma turned her gaze over to him, expecting Brennan to look back at her. But that's not what he did.

"I was thinking," he responded.

"Anything which doesn't include sex?" Shalimar smiled.

Brennan looked at her. "Nah, I'm giving it a break today." He took his last bite and then got up.

Emma watched his face. It didn't give out any signs of abnormality. And inside, he was calm. _I guess I was right about last night_, Emma thought.

"Going out later?" Jesse asked.

"Not tonight. Don't really feel like it," Brennan said and then exited the kitchen.

"Women?" Jesse looked at Shalimar.

Shalimar glanced at the exit and back at Jesse. "Definitely," she agreed, and both smiled.

Jesse then noticed Emma's plate. "Are you gonna eat that?" he asked her.

Emma's face turned to his. "What?" She looked at the plate. "Ah." She smiled. "No, you can have it." Then saw him take what was left of her food. "You seem hungry this morning, Jesse," Emma said.

"Not just this morning." Shalimar tapped Jesse's back. "He's like this often. Aren't ya?"

Emma leaned a little forward, resting on her elbows. "Something like, Bren," she said.

Shalimar laughed. "Yeah, you sometimes wonder where all this food goes, after they've been eating like um.what would you say the nice word is?"

"Pigs?" Emma said and both girls giggled.

"Yes. Look at them! It doesn't show at all!" Shalimar glanced at Jesse.

"Must be all the fighting they do," Emma suggested.

"Either that or..." Jesse filled in and smiled coyly.

"You're such a pervert!" Emma hit him on the arm and then looked at Shalimar.

"Men! What else can you expect from them?" Shalimar shrugged.

"Oh and like you're more innocent than us." Jesse shook his head.

"We are," Shalimar told him.

"Such liars." Jesse looked at them. "I bet you're worse than us!"

"Oh, Jesse, _please_. Don't place such accusations on us like that." Shalimar acted hurt.

"Oh come on. As I've heard, 87 of the conversation between women is about men's private parts," Jesse said.

"It's not true! And Shal and I can confirm that. Right, Shal?" Emma looked over to her friend.

"Deffinetly," Shalimar agreed.

"You don't seem to know us well then." Emma smiled.

"I think you might be surprised. Even dirty jokes like that seem funnier to you than the ones with other subjects." Jesse leaned back.

"That sounds more like you're describing men, Jesse, not women." Emma lifted an eye brow.

"I can bet, he's dreaming of a threesome right now in his head." Shalimar said, tapping her finger on the table.

"Nah, that's more Brennan's thing." Emma waved towards her.

"Hmm, think you're right." Shalimar nodded.

"There, you see? This is what I'm talking about. Now why didn't I mention the threesome instead of you?" Jesse noted.

"Perrrrrhaps because our intuition told us that you would've, if we didn't?" Shalimar looked at him.

"You girls. No matter how hard you try, you will never convince me that you're more innocent in that field." Jesse shook his head and then got up. "Now I think I'll go and do the same smart thing that Brennan just did."

"Not think about sex for a day?" Shalimar said.

"Or is that too difficult for you as well?" Emma joked.

Giving a funny look, he then turned around. "Goodbye ladies." Jesse quickly exited the kitchen.

When they stopped laughing, Emma tapped her hand on the table for a while.

"What are you gonna do tonight? Feel like going out?" Shalimar asked her.

"No, I can use a couple of days away from the masses." Emma said.

"Too much pressure?"

"Yeah, I'll have an avalanche in my mind if I took a step out of Sanctuary, like a club."

"Okay. Times like that, I'm happy that I'm a feral." Shalimar took her glass.

"You should feel lucky." Emma smiled. "And 'sweet' of Brennan for taking a break tonight. He probably doesn't want to put me through the same 'urgh' process over again," she joked.

"Um, he doesn't know." Shalimar put the glass back on the table.

"Doesn't know what?"

"That you saved his life."

Emma's eyes widened slightly. "You didn't tell him?" And saw Shalimar shook her head. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Well, you know how he is, how protective especially he's of you. It wouldn't have done him good if he knew what you did and go and continually blame himself. There were quite a few moments when the possibility of your survival was not good," Shalimar replied. "That and also how you mentioned that night when you were crying in the hallway, how if you did save him that you wished it was better he didn't know?"

"Oh, yes." Emma looked away. "But I didn't think that I would go and do.what I did. I thought he knew." Emma sighed. _That's what I felt from him anyway_, she thought.

"Now when you got better, we thought you would mention it to him yourself," Shalimar said and saw Emma's eyes quickly turn to her.

"Maybe.actually it doesn't matter. He doesn't have to know," Emma refused.

"But you just saved his-"

"He doesn't have to know." Emma cut her off.

"Okay." Shalimar looked strangely at Emma. She seemed a bit frightened but calm.

"It's not important what I did, it's only important that he's alright." Emma said and got a slow nod from Shalimar.

There was a short silence.

"What does he think happened?" Emma then asked her.

"That the.um disease went away on its own," Shalimar answered her.

"Okay."

"And that you were um in that state because, ok this was a pathetic answer but it was the easiest to give.because the girl found you and did something similar to you as well, after you called us."

"Under those circumstances." Emma's voice got even quieter. "Thanks."

Shalimar smiled. "Good thing you're both ok now."

Emma gave out a less sincere smile. "Yeah." She agreed.

As he was passing by the fountain, Brennan stopped and turned his gaze towards the window. The gentle sun rays which fell through the glass, felt good on his skin. Warm. _What's happening here?_ he thought and placed his hands in his pockets. "Was it so wrong of me that I kissed her?" A strange warm wave went down his spine as he mentioned this in his head. Brennan closed his eyes. He did like her taste, how soft and sweet her lips were. But most of all he enjoyed the small stream of emotions which was flowing into him from Emma's mind.

Sighing quietly he then opened his eyes and looked down. _Maybe she's right_, he then thought, _maybe it is a result of what we went through this past week. I don't even know what's happening yet_. Everything was mixed up in there, in his mind. Brennan shook his head. _Let it go, Bren_," he spoke inside. _It's only been a day; you could be making a big deal out of nothing_. And continued walking.

The next day, Emma sat on the small platform, closing her eyes as she decided to do some mediation. She was trying to concentrate when something had suddenly alerted her senses. She couldn't hear his footsteps but she could sense that he was passing near by and that he had looked at her. Emma didn't open her eyes to look back at him, she suddenly felt afraid for some reason. He had stopped, she sensed. He was watching her, she sensed. To this Emma swallowed. "Please," her mind spoke. "Please leave," She begged inside. If he could only read those words, she hoped, and not sense her fear. But this man knew her, for her misfortune better than anyone somehow. And it was that knowledge that had opened a small door into her subconscious, allowing him to receive the emotions she dared not show, not wanting anyone to see. Whether mystical or not, their bond had strengthened, deepened over the past few months and none of them had been aware of it. Emma had become more open without her knowing, more fragile in his presence. That's why she was more sensitive when it came to Brennan. Now she had become more protective of her friend. This wasn't good.it was strange and unexpected and yet, that small organ inside her body encouraged her that it was something pleasant after all. But those words made her afraid as she didn't want to hear more of it.

Her heart beats became a bit faster as Emma was still waiting for him to leave. His presence was making her nervous. "Leave," her mind said again and she then felt him going further away from her. When she sensed that she was left alone, Emma opened her eyes and saw no one. Entwining her legs, Emma brought them closer to her chest as she put her chin on her knees and glanced at the water. She was too far away to see her reflection, not that she wanted to, her mind didn't want to perceive the face which her eyes would see. So much for meditating.

Why was she getting like this? Yesterday he seemed so calm. Maybe that exercise did help him. Emma touched her lips. She remembered the kiss and then quickly removed her hand, sitting down on her legs. "This is ridiculous!" Emma exhaled annoyingly and returned to her previous position to try and this time succeed at having a good meditating session. She was not going to let silly thoughts like this distract her from one of her favorite activities.

Emma breathed in deeply and started concentrating.

* * *

Sitting down on the table, Brennan opened his book and started reading it. It was the book that Emma had asked him to return it to her. But he wasn't even nearly done to finishing it. She had forgotten to ask him again for it, so he figured it would be best if he returned it to her before she would start nagging him about it like before. _Sure was funny when she almost fell like that_, Brennan thought on that time when Emma lost her balance while standing on his back and it made him give out a quiet laughter. Continuing with his reading, after turning the page, his hand made a small bolt that he kept playing with. _A little practice_, he said to himself.

After a while."Hey, Brennan, have you seen Emma?" Jesse asked him.

Brennan looked up at him. "Erm, she's off doing some meditation," he then told Jesse.

"Ah thanks." Jesse smiled and looked at the book in Brennan's hands. "Is that Emma's?" He asked, recognizing the covers.

This time Brennan didn't look at him but smiled at Jesse instead. "Yes it is, and you're dead if you mention to her that I still haven't finished it."

"Sure, Brennan. No need for threats." Jesse kept smiling and went to find Emma.

Brennan glanced at Jesse. His mind drifted away from the contents of the book to the sight of Emma while she was meditating, or trying at least. He did sense her nervousness. _She looked beautiful still_, he said to himself. A sigh left his lips. "How did you manage that, Em? How did you become such a Guardian Angel to me?" This question to himself took him by surprise. "Guardian An-...where did that come from?" Letting go of the book, Brennan dropped his head in his hands. "You need to get out of here tonight, Brennan." He thought. "Your mind's starting to talk nonsense!"

* * *

Emma stepped in the shower, turning the water on. As she let the warm drops slide down on her body, she moved on to wash her hair. After she had finished with that, Emma removed her head from the shower, opening her eyes. Looking at the steam, how it rose from the falling water and almost magic like clouded the glass door and mirror, her hands traveled from her head to her neck and for a brief moment, covering her chest. Emma's diamonds then dropped down on the floor as she sighed. A thought appeared in her mind as she watched the drops fall so quickly on that floor and her feet before going towards the small circle shaped drain. She started wondering what would have happened if Brennan didn't continue to look at her in the shower on that day in the hotel room.

What if somehow, he approached the booth, opened the door and went in there with her. How would that be like? What would it feel like? Her thoughts started going deeper as she tried to imagine how his touch would feel on her bare skin like this. On places which she never felt his hands. Leaning with her back on the tiled wall, Emma closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She let her mind explore that. The water falling on them, how their eyes moved to each other, on every inch of their bodies, the gentle touch...everything felt so good.

"Mmm," she let out a pleasant sound.

But then opened her eyes quickly. "Ah." Her eyes traveled around the limited space surrounding her. Now she started getting thoughts like this about Brennan? Pushing herself off the wall, she felt slightly annoyed. "God, Emma! What's wrong with you!" And placed her head under the shower again with hopes that the warm water could somehow wash away those thoughts.that small unexpected fantasy, no matter how pleasant it could've felt. How pleasant it did feel.

When she was done, Emma stepped out of the bathroom and was taken by a small surprise when she found a book on her bed. It was the one which Brennan was supposed to return, but she had almost forgotten about it. Approaching the bed, Emma took the book in her hands. Brennan must've left it while she was in the shower. How did she not sense that? Perhaps it had been during that embarrassing thought she had about him which prevented her from sensing his short presence. "Oh God, that was so sick." Emma shook her head; she didn't want to admit that she could have had a short fantasy even for a moment about her friend.

Opening the book she wanted to check if maybe some pages were missing. Oh she knew that Brennan was always careful with his books, but still... Smiling, Emma afterwards went over to her wooden shelves to place the book there. This had been the fifth day since she awoke from her sleep. And ever since that night, Brennan and her didn't talk much to one another, they would only exchange some looks and on a rare occasion a smile. What did bother her however was the sudden feeling she would experience once her senses would catch his presence and especially as her eyes would look at him. It felt warm and strange, even ticklish at times. And she would then hear tiny whispers from her heart. she wished it would just shut up. _It's still nothing_, Emma told herself. "I can't be getting some stupid feeling about him. I just can't! He's only a dear friend, that's all."

Putting her hands together, Emma touched her nose with her fingers. But he was something more; he had turned into something more long ago, from their first days in Sanctuary.whether she was aware of it or not, Brennan owned a small part of her. Even he didn't know it, but it was the truth. And now this situation which captured these two young souls was slowly tightening the net around them.

Something was happening with Emma and Brennan now.

* * *

Leaning against the wall, Brennan watched the people in the club. He needed to get away from Sanctuary. Be in a place where no one knew him. Be somewhere where Emma wasn't. He was wrong to think Emma could be right. It wasn't nothing, it was something. Something was happening. How there was an uneasy silence between them lately and how they would only throw away some innocent, fake comments at one another, just so the others wouldn't think something strange of them.

What bothered Brennan now the most was the same strange feeling he would receive as Emma did, once his brown eyes would notice her. And yesterday when her hand accidentally brushed against his, how he felt a sudden rush. He wasn't very pleased about this as he didn't quite understand it yet. And he hoped, he desperately hoped it didn't mean that he was really seeing something more in her.even if he could read her more easily than the others. And even he too heard a strange whisper from his heart but he ignored it. _The heart speaking to you? What bullshit!_ Brennan thought.

Then a young woman approached him. "Hi." She smiled at him.

Turning to her, Brennan smiled back. She was good looking. No.she was great looking. "Hmm, why not." He told himself. "Hi there." And observed her face. "Are you alone?"

The woman laughed. "Of course." She confirmed and got closer to him.

_Brown eyes_, Brennan thought. _She would look prettier with blue...and her hair, why isn't it red? Why is-?_

"Err...are you okay?" the woman asked him, noticing Brennan's lost look.

"I-I am. Yes, I just got lost with my thoughts there. Sorry," he replied. "You're really nice-looking."

"Oh." She quickly looked down. "Thanks. Wanna dance?" She then offered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Mona." She told him.

"Great, I'm Brennan." He smiled. "Let's go then."

* * *

The number of chapters will probably depend on you. If you would like this story to be longer or shorter. It's up to you, really :0) 


	15. chapter 15

Later that night, Brennan returned to Sanctuary. "The night owl's back!" he heard Shalimar.

"Yes he is," Brennan sounded tired.

"Luck tonight?" She approached him with her hands on her hips.

"Almost... was this close." He showed a few inches of space with his index finger and thumb. "And then the conquest failed."

"Shame. What happened?"

_What happened? Emma happened_, Brennan thought and shrugged. "Ah, she... didn't turn out to be what I thought," he told Shalimar.

Shalimar laughed. "And I hoped the thought of me got in the way."

"Not this time, Shal." Brennan somehow managed to give out a smile, and it was with great effort that he did that. "Nor ever as I can remember."

"What ever you say, big boy." Shalimar pouted. "Goodnight."

"Shal..." Brennan called her.

Shalimar turned around. "Yeah?"

He approached her. "Why didn't we ever have a go at... you know."

Shalimar smiled tamely to this question. "We did try Brennan... several times. But we never connected like that..." She shrugged. "We, um... never quite felt that... got that feeling, of... well, love, I guess." Brennan sighed and twisted his lips, touching the floor with his eyes. "Right... yes. Thanks."

"What made you ask that?" She leaned her head slightly to the left.

"Ah... just a thought." And touched her arm. "Have a goodnight, Shal."

"Ok. You too, Brennan." Shalimar tapped his cheek lightly and left Brennan by himself.

The young man turned his gaze in front of him. "I need to talk to her." He said and made his way towards their rooms.

When he came up to her door, Brennan stopped, hoping she wasn't asleep and exhaled. This was the second.no, the third encounter with a gorgeous woman whom Emma had ruined for him. And he didn't like it...in fact, he hated it. His hesitation of whether to knock quietly on the door or simply open it was luckily cut short and quick when he heard her voice. "You can come in if you want..." Brennan looked at the door and took a deep breath as determination took over him and he opened the door. He soon found Emma sitting up on her bed, reading the book which he had returned yesterday. Her head turned to him. _Those eyes again..._ Brennan thought.

Seeing as he had already stepped inside her room, Emma said, "You can close the door if you want."

And that's what Brennan did. "Thanks for returning my book." He heard her say as she just briefly lifted the book. "Well, either that or I would've never heard the end of..." And changed his voice as to imitate hers. "...'where's my book, Bren? What happened to my book, Bren'?"

Emma had to smile to this, his imitation was funny. This smile though faded slowly away as she sensed something troubling in him. He felt confused.

"I want you to just stop," he said.

"What?"

"You've done something to me and it's so fucking annoying that I want you to stop it." His voice seemed calm.

Emma put the book down and turned towards him. "Bren... I haven't done anything to you," she said.

"Yes you did. You put something in my head and I can't get it out. What did you do?" Brennan came closer to the bed, standing next to it.

Emma got disturbed. She didn't like the way he was looking at her.

"I was at this club tonight and it was great as usual, that is until this drop-dead gorgeous woman came up to me, then it turned even better! And we started having fun, enjoying the night and all that and then came the moment when she offered herself to me. Now, with a woman like that, a man like me would have to be a total jackass to pass on such an opportunity. But, hey! I turned out to be that jackass! And this wasn't even the first time, it was... ever since you came back, it has happened many time! Now, please, what did you do?" Brennan leaned over, with his hands on the bed, being almost over Emma.

"I...I told you!" Emma quickly pulled away, getting off the bed and distancing herself. "I haven't done anything!" She wanted to raise a shield up with her mind but she wasn't able to. Emma did manage to read the confusion in his mind which continued in two paths... one was towards weak fear. And then there was that feeling of determination in him. It was in a constant change... one minute it was stronger, the next, it was weaker. He did want an answer from her... and then a small and sudden bubble popped up. It was something which for a moment she had managed to pick up when he first entered the room and saw her - sudden weakness and yearning... but it lasted on the surface only for that moment before it managed to be buried deeper inside by his desire to get an answer from her.

"Bullshit!" Brennan straightened up again.

"What the hell happened that you couldn't get in bed with those women and now you're accusing me here?"

"You did!" Brennan pointed at her. "She didn't seem like you, none of the others seemed like you! Now why would I go and mess up something as great as what I had because of some stupid thought like that?" his voice rose up, his tone seemed harsher.

"How should I know? That's really your problem, not mine!" Emma had to become more defensive, it was what this situation asked of her. He thought of her? Could it be in something similar to her earlier, more intimate thoughts of him?

Brennan observed her face. She was telling the truth... Emma hadn't done anything intentionally like this. But it was starting to eat him inside. He still wanted an answer and he was going to get it with her help, whether she was willing or not. He felt confident about this and hoped she wouldn't do anything as dramatic as to send a huge defensive shield his way, throwing him out. His tone was lowered now. "What's going on here?" he asked her.

His determination scared her. It never did before, why now? "Nothing. What do you mean?" Emma could stilll see the small conflict in his head.

"I think you know," Brennan said.

"No, I don't," Emma tried to lie.

"Yes, you do. The odd silence, the... erm weird looks? The sudden feelings?"

"Feelings? Nope." She paused. "Oh with you, you mean."

"Em!"

"Well then, I don't know what you mean, okay?" Emma collapsed her arms.

"Why does she keep avoiding this?" Brennan thought. "Why are you so afraid?" He asked her.

"I'm not. I maybe was then, but that's gone." Emma answered. She wanted to conceal everything from him, even to find that secret door which had allowed Brennan to gain access to places she kept hidden. But it was so difficult... Why was it so difficult...?

"You're lying." Brennan knew.

"I'm not!"

Brennan crossed his arms, constantly looking at her.

"I'm not!" Emma repeated.

Brennan got alarmed. _No, not that..._ he thought. Something started to appear within him. "Shit! Fine, oayk..." And then asked her: "Why don't you want to admit that..."

"That something's happening? Why should I? There's nothing! We just kissed a couple of times. You've played tonsil tennis with Shalimar before and yet you don't go asking her questions like this!" Emma got a slightly surprised look from Brennan.

"That was purely physical." Brennan lifted his hand in front of him as he looked at the side. "We wanted to get more out of what we had. We really did."

Emma snorted. "Shame, you two were such a cute couple," her words were quiet.

"You're being sarcastic?"

"No, only honest."

"Hm. " Brennan knew she would use her power to somehow block his mind, try to prevent him from asking more questions but somehow... he felt that she wouldn't be that strong towards him, that something would stop her. If he only knew the reason.

"I just hope now, that you're not moving over to me because you and Shal didn't manage to find your bond," Emma spoke quietly still.

Brennan was taken aback by these words. "Is this what you think it is?"

Emma shrugged. Her fear presented her as something completely different from what Brennan would expect, or even she for that matter. But she couldn't help it. It was controlling her more than she was controlling, it. "Why should it be different?" She diverted her eyes away.

"You are my best friend, Emma. I can feel you're afraid but why would you think like that? In all honesty... you've become this... this part of me, which I can't remove. If I do, if I even try to, then what's left of me would start dying. It's not fair of you to say that."

"Well, it is easier for you..."

"No, it actually is more complicated for me if I get involved with someone from here, someone that I know and..." He paused. "Someone who I trust. You're... oh God..." Running his hand through his hair, Brennan looked around before returning his eyes to Emma, someone else was talking for him now. "You're... you've been everything to me... not only a simple friend. And this is why it's difficult for me. I don't want to admit that something is happening either but..." He sighed. "It's getting so damn worse for me as I try to push it away."

"Bren, nothing is..." Emma shook her head.

"Yes, it is Em, it is. You did feel like a sister to me, and I guess my protectiveness over you started because I felt of you like that. Even the others said we were acting like siblings. And during those times with me and Shal... when you would sometimes tease me... it was funny, it was sweet. It was you. Now..."

"It's changed... I know. We've been through so much, as a team, as friends, as everything. I've attached myself to you in a way that now I..." Emma paused. Damn this! Why couldn't she get less emotional in front of him. Tears started building up behind her eyes now. "I trust you with my life... you're such a deep part of my life that... "Her voice became even shakier. "...when I found you lying on the ground like that...when I couldn't sense anything, when I... I thought you might be dying, I wanted to die myself! And that isn't natural Bren! I wish I didn't feel like that. take this as being selfish if you wish but. how can two people connect like that Bren, tell me? How can that happen?"

"I don't know, Em..." Brennan couldn't reject the waves of emotions she was sending to him. There was love; there was that protectiveness... but most of all there was that fear. He felt sorry for both of them now. "I never expected we could become so attached to one another."

"Me neither..."

"I do ask myself why it had to be with you." He tried to keep his voice stable. "Why couldn't it have been with Shal. I've asked myself a million times but I still haven't found the answer. And I'm not going to deny that a feeling like that of having to share a bond like this with someone is bad... it's comforting, you do have a sense of security that you will always have that person around you, to be your stone, to take care of you. It's probably even a gift. But also it's difficult at times as well because you're not just living for yourself... you're..."

"Living for two..." both said this at time same time and looked at each other for what seemed like several minutes.

"You say you're not afraid? Then look at you! You're shaking like a damn leaf!"

Emma then sighed and started pacing around. "It isn't because of that! I'm not like I was; this is freaking me out so much! I've never been so naked around anyone before, so damn unprotected. You've stripped me of my... my fucking defenses towards you! I mean look at me! I'm even starting to cry for god's sakes! No one manages to do this to me like now but you! And have you any idea how damn hard I try to sometimes protect myself from you, so I won't be so... vulnerable all the time? It doesn't work! I build and build all these walls around me but you keep breaking them down! I can't build them strong enough! You always go through them! You always reach inside even when you're not supposed to! "

"Well it's not just with you, Em. As much as I hate to admit it, you do manage to squeeze in here somehow." Brennan didn't manage to protect himself from Emma's fear. It already entered him.

"But not like me... I care for you Bren. God, I care for you so much! At times even more than I care about myself. But why do you have to keep doing this? It's not fair!"

"It's not by choice, Em!"

"You maybe think that something might work? It won't. Even if let's imagine something could develop. I'm not..." Her voice started accepting the tears now. "I'm not what you would like to expect in someone, Bren." She said. "I'm not gorgeous, I'm not... hot! I'm not wild. I'm not even that funny! Shalimar is all that, not me." Placing her hand on her chest, Emma was looking at Brennan with sad and tearful eyes.

Brennan shook his head. "You're right..." he said. "You're not like her. You're nothing like her!" And turned around, storming out of the room. This feeling which had overrun them pushed them both away at this moment.

Watching him leave, Emma leaned on the bed, letting her head hang. She then sat down, and looked at her book. Throwing it off the bed, Emma got up and went to the bathroom. She needed to take a shower. "Why was this getting so complicated?" Emma growled.

Going on the balcony, Brennan gripped the fence so tightly that his fingers got red and if he could he would crumble it to pieces. After what was probably ten minutes later, when he managed to ease his sudden anger, Brennan let out a long and heavy sigh as he lowered his head, leaning on the fence with his eyes closed. There was nothing else reaching his ears but the distant sound of the sea water. "Damn it!" He hissed.

Sitting up on his bed, Brennan watched the soundless game which the shadows of the night played in front of his eyes on the wall. Everything was so quiet. The loud voices which only a few hours ago flew across Emma's room, now only drowned in this nightly silence. Both almost bared their souls there, even if most of the words that came out of their mouths had origins from somewhere deeper. Sure, Brennan and Emma hadn't had problems to open up their hearts and have a good, long conversation in the past. They had the utter most trust in one another. But tonight seemed different. Both were trying to protect themselves and not say more than they were supposed to, but that didn't happen. Lately, the relation between their rational and emotional sides was so messed up that, the perhaps more important, rational side took a back seat when it came to Emma and Brennan. He had never remembered them having a quarrel like this. And certainly not this long. He felt slightly guilty for pressuring her like that, wanting to get an answer so desperately. "It wasn't right from my side..." Brennan thought. Even if he needed to, as it was hard on him of what this confused situation was doing to him.

And then he thought about the cause of Emma's fear... when a quiet knock was heard on his door.

"Yeah?" Brennan turned his head to see the door open slowly and revealing Emma's small figure standing there. This made him sit up and remove himself off the bed. "I... um..." her voice was barely hearable as Emma closed the door slowly and quietly behind her. Her diamonds then turned to Brennan's chocolate colored. "...took a shower, um... after you left. Well, I needed it so..." Carefully and with a slower pace, she walked over to Brennan. "And so many thoughts ran through my head... " Giving out a desperate laugh, she quickly traveled with her eyes around his room before settling them on Brennan's. Emma could sense the small guilt in him and the surprise and expectancy in his young mind. He had let his guard down, she saw, something not unusual about Brennan when it had been her in question. She always did that to him. It was extremely rare when he would stay tough, shielded. Emma sometimes wondered if he truly was more resistant to his surroundings than her, tougher, braver. "...showering must be some sort of an inspirational thing for me because something always happens." She pointed around.

Soon, Emma was standing so close to him that their noses were almost touching. "Forgive me, Bren..." She said, her voice so innocent, so pleading. "I was afraid... I was... I am afraid so much of what has happened here lately that..." A soft sigh left her, touching Brennan's lips. He breathed in as his eyes softened. They watched her blues so carefully, barely leaving them to look at her face and how her lines shaped her expressions. These were the eyes he loved so much. And their color, it was so soothing to him.

Brennan smiled gently. "I knew you were lying." He told her softly. And he did. He knew what prompted her to say those words about him and Shalimar.

Emma joined him as she too let a small smile decorate her lips. She seemed relieved that she didn't say anything to hurt him from what she sensed. And it made her sigh once more as she felt Brennan's own relief about her forgiveness and about the weight which these words liberated his consciousness from, that he too did not say something he shouldn't have had.

"This is a rare occasion that I am glad you can read me so easily," she told him.

Brennan felt his heart smile to this.

"But... that wasn't the only reason which started calling me to come here..." Her words faded as Emma lifted herself up a few inches. Enough for her lips to touch his. Now it was her turn to make a move like this, Brennan already had done it twice and the third time it was she who would make it a charm.

Brennan was pleasantly surprised by this action of Emma's as he captured her lips so willingly. There was that taste again. He missed this... he had missed it so much. "Why?" he had to ask as his lips were still touching hers.

Emma looked at him. "Because I realized I wanted this, was just to chicken to admit it." She shrugged. "Is it okay?"

Brennan smiled. He kissed her as a reply.

Emma took Brennan's face as she was still feeding on his taste and how soft his lips were. Why was she running away from this? She had been an idiot to do that even if she had her true reasons. But she felt so safe with him, so comfortable, incredibly happy... and beautiful. What did he do to her to make her feel like this? It was wonderful.

After a while, she slowly separated her lips to look at him. "Take me..." she whispered.

These words echoed in Brennan's mind as he was temporarily left without words. Only a few hours ago this young woman... still so innocent, had avoided him, had been afraid to touch him. And now she wanted to be with him like this. She wanted him to have her. This change made him uncertain.

"What?" He wanted to make sure he did not imagine that. In a way it did made them both nervous, but only for a moment.

"I want to spend the night here... with you," she told him, her voice husky.

Brennan read the strong feeling of certainty in Emma's eyes. She truly wanted this. Again she kissed him. But it didn't last long as Brennan was the one that broke the kiss. "Are you sure?" He asked her.

"It's not like it's my first time Bren..." Emma gave a, this time nervous smile.

"Still, I want to make sure..." Brennan watched her with such tenderness, such caring, and so much love that it nearly crushed Emma. He really didn't want to hurt her. Suddenly this became a big deal for them both. Almost like two teenagers experiencing this for the very first time. They were everything to each other and this evening was special for them. He wanted her to convince him that she wouldn't back away, even if he would let her. He would respect her if she decided to do that.

Her heart managed to keep itself from breaking from the strong tenderness and caution, Emma had sensed from him. "I haven't been surer about anything in my life as I am of this." She told him.

And indeed she was. Brennan smiled again and took her lips once more. She had convinced him. At one point he even licked her lips with his tongue to feel her taste even more intensively. He soon made his way down to the soft skin of her neck and even went steadily to one of her shoulders as if he had been following a trail.

"Mmmm..." Emma made a sound. Even there on her lower skin Brennan's mouth was so soft. She shivered. His fingers meanwhile slid down, undoing each button of her shirt until he felt it was free for him to slide it off Emma. He looked at her. She stood so close to him in her white silk bra and the other part of her pajamas that had been left on her... for now. The senses on his skin alerted him of how Emma's hands were now pulling his t- shirt up. Helping her, Brennan was soon left shirtless. Caressing Emma's arm he leaned over again to feel her taste. They didn't need words anymore, at least not for tonight. All they needed was this. They already got each other's hearts and even souls... now it was time for their bodies.

And she smelled so good... God, did she smell good. It had been her scent that had already took over him as he got the desire to explore her now. She let him and Brennan wasn't going to ruin that. But he was careful. He didn't want to do anything wrong. He wanted this to be right, possibly even perfect.

His touch was so soft, as if he was touching the wings of a butterfly. And those hands traveled in a way which she was hoping they would. They were exploring her. Emma couldn't help it, she had to moan, it felt so good... so good. This night was theirs and they were going to use that. Was it not that long ago when these two people swore they would never do this? Nor did they expect for this to become reality. But it did, it was raw. It felt real and it was theirs, every moment, every second was theirs.

Time didn't exist here. Everything was forgotten, left behind. And how long they didn't know it had been when after Emma found herself hugging him gently as Brennan's arms were wrapped around her waist as if he was watching out for her. She closed her eyes and moaned as she was feeling that burning sensation between her thighs. Her body moved, slowly as if dancing to slow music. The heat caused the sweat to appear, to start falling. Emma opened her eyes and met Brennan's. They were the same as before but this time she saw desire in them as well. Yes, he desired her. And it started filling her up inside. Touching his forehead with his, Emma closed her eyes again. "This is...uhhh..." She couldn't say it as the pleasure increased and she let her head to lean back.

The rest of the night filled this room with quiet moans and silent whispers, heat and pleasure... it was everything. It was their night, their little secret and they shared it with love.

* * *

I would like to thank Feral Shock for the notice :o) Corrections to the other chapters will be made. 


	16. chapter 16

They slept next to each other, with their hands touching and their fingers entwined, their faces turned to each other even if their eyes were closed.

Her blues opened and it was Brennan's face which she saw. This made her smile. She couldn't do otherwise. His face convinced her she had done the right thing. He didn't have to worry, he made the night perfect. They both did. Brennan slept silently. And it was such a magical sight. Placing her arm beneath her head, Emma caressed Brennan's skin on his hand with her thumb. He was so beautiful. She knew he was gorgeous, she knew that from the first time she met him, but now he seemed perfect. How did they get to this? They were just friends. They still are friends. "Thank you for taking care of me, Bren..." her mind spoke. She wished he could hear her. But for now the feelings she was sending him would have to do. Emma slowly painted his skin with her gaze as she traveled down to his chest. How it rose and fell... rose and fell, it was mesmerizing. And as her vocal words were kept hidden in her mind, she could hear the way he was breathing. If Emma didn't sleep for so long after that night she would have fallen asleep to this, it felt like a melody to her. "Ah..." Her mind wondered. How did every little part of him now appeared with so much meaning to her? It wasn't much different in the past, but now it was high lightened.

She returned to his face. Maybe it's this little discovery of theirs. What it did to them, their senses. _So peaceful..._ she thought.

"Mmm..." Brennan sounded as he turned his head to the right and opened his eyes. He felt Emma's hand and turned to look at her. The most beautiful smile appeared on his face now. "Hey..." his voice was soft but still rough as he had just awaken.

"Hey..." Emma spoke.

Brennan watched her silently for a while. How the sun bathed her hair in its golden rays, giving Emma some special almost unnatural glow. Even though she didn't need it. She was radiant on her own.

They didn't bother to sleep with the sheets over them, those were on the floor and not hard to imagine how they got there. "Slept well?" Emma asked him.

"Not so bad." Brennan smiled, lifting himself up before leaning on his arm. He didn't remove his hand from Emma's. Jesse once told him how there's nothing like the way a special woman can light up a room, make it alive. And he was certainly right with Emma. Brennan kissed her hand. "You?"

"I can't complain." She responded. Leaning over she kissed Brennan's shoulder. "You smell nice..." Emma told him.

"I must've caught it from you." Brennan told her. She kissed him, their eyes only half visible. He then saw her sit up. "You don't... regret last night, do you?"

Emma sensed his concern. Her diamonds traveled from the window over to him. Her lips gave a shape to put him at ease. "It was the most beautiful night of my life," she told him and sensed how that concern then quickly disappeared.

Brennan sat up as well and got closer to her. "I enjoyed it. I mean who knew that it would be like this." He chuckled.

"Oh if you start complaining now, I'm gonna throw you out of this room, butt naked as you are!" Emma warned him with a devilish smile.

"Hey I wasn't going there!" Brennan defended himself. "Besides... how am I gonna explain to the others why I'm standing commando like in the middle of the hallway?"

"Knowing your wise remarks I think you can come up with something." Emma hit him gently on the stomach.

"Ouch!" Brennan touched the place where Emma hit him. "Well, with Shal... she's already seen this handsome body of mine but... uh..." And made a gesture as if he had Goosebumps.

"Hmm..." Emma took her head back to have a nice look at Brennan's figure. "You call that handsome?" she said.

Brennan gave her a strange look. "Look, this is a masterpiece you're looking at, Em. I think I look like one of Michelangelo's statues."

"Okay, don't flatter yourself too much, Bren. You're ego's big enough already."

"Oh I don't know. I still think of myself as a modest person." He looked around and returned to his previous lying position.

Emma laughed. "Yeah, of course." And turned her face aside.

There was a comfortable silence.

"Where do we go from here then?" Brennan asked her.

Emma's eyes lowered themselves. "I don't know." She said and looked back at him. This time they held both of each other's hands. "I know that yesterday was something that ... well I would like to think of it as being a result of what we've developed."

"So you admit it then?" Brennan's face seemed amused by this.

"It does seem that way doesn't it." She giggled and brought her face closer to his. "Thank you for making last night perfect," she told him and kissed his lips softly. When they separated, Emma had a moment of feeling as if she was melting like a chocolate bar on a stove from the way Brennan's eyes were looking at her.

"Good. Was afraid I might've screwed it up." He chuckled and saw her distancing her face from him. She was really beautiful. And her body... he couldn't lie to himself, it was something that you couldn't easily take your eyes from. "If I knew it was like this, I would've tried it a long time ago," He joked but they both knew there was something behind this sentence.

"It's a good thing we never did." Emma said and sighed. She finally let go of his hands. Placing a piece of her hair behind her ear, Emma bit her lip. "I'm afraid that," She started. "... well this was the biggest reason why I ran away from this so much. I want this to go somewhere Bren, I really do..." Her eyes observed her hands as they traveled on the white material in front of her.

Brennan brushed his hand briefly against her cheek.

"... but it scares me that we might screw it up." And took a deep breath. "That we'll start a relationship like this and then if something happens and we come to that nasty end... I'm afraid we might loose everything." And looked at Brennan. He was listening carefully to her. "That we won't be like before, we'll be so much distant, that I might even loose your friendship. And it'll kill me if that happens. You're already such a part of me that... yes, it will kill me. I don't want to lose that, Bren. I don't want to lose your friendship, it would mean loosing you. That freaks me out so much." Her voice was soft but Brennan could feel the anxiety in it.

"Okay, Em. First off, I know you well enough and you know me well enough to be sure of the fact that you will never lose my friendship." Brennan sat up and cupped her face. "I'm still friends with Shalimar, aren't I? Even if that was different form this but... Anyway, it took me so many damn years to see that you were never just a simple friend to me. And remember our err... talk last night? We're already connected too tightly to one another to let it happen." And kissed her cheek.

"That's some comfort." She smiled.

"Some?"

"Okay, _a lot_ of comfort," Emma said.

"That's better." Brennan smiled softly as felt relieved and kissed her other cheek.

"Because you know my 'wonderful' history with past relationships... I haven't really come out glorious from them... eh..."

Brennan kissed her upper lip, just her upper lip. "Well, they didn't have what I have," he said.

"What's that? You're 'fabulous good looks'?

Brennan laughed quietly. "Um... yeah, that's one of the reasons. But..." His voice turned into a whisper for a moment. "I have you now... hmm... I've had you for a long time. Something inside you just let me..."

Emma watched him. It was so natural and easy for her to talk to him. Perhaps that's why she had said so much now. "Bren. how, why did you choose me?" She asked him. This sounded awfully silly but she felt like asking him and hoped this young woman didn't turn out like a total goofball, even if Brennan loved her for that as well.

He kept that smile. "I didn't," he told her and tapped his chest where his heart was. "This did."

His sincerity overwhelmed her. "Good answer." She giggled.

"And if I asked you the same question?" He wanted to know.

"Then, you will get the same answer." Emma replied. They both giggled. "Oh and..." And sent him a calming and soothing feeling. "This as well," she said.

"Sweet." Brennan said, relaxed from what he received and brought his lips to her ear. "You know when you mentioned that you started to believe in Guardian Angels?"

Emma quickly removed her head from his hands. "You... you heard that?" Her eyes widened.

Brennan's lips danced to the form of the smile. "You weren't quiet enough," he told her.

"God..." Emma shook her head and giggled, looking down. "I should know better in the future then." She paused. Her eyes then captured his. "Bren, then these feelings..."

"You want me to put them into words?" He asked, saving Emma the trouble.

She nodded. Emma knew it was impossible to put everything which you feel in words but they could try for some of it...

"Then..." He leaned forward. "I lo-..." They heard a knock on the door. The moment was disconnected.

Brennan and Emma looked at the door. "It's Shalimar," Emma said.

"What is it?" Brennan tried to sound groggy.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Shalimar's voice was heard.

Brennan and Emma looked at each other.

"Ah, just a second! I need to put something on!" Brennan shouted and both he and Emma jumped off the bed, franticly searching for their clothes.

"What for?" Shalimar laughed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." She said with a lower voice.

"Why isn't that surprising." Emma thought as she gathered her clothes. She looked at Brennan and saw him pointing towards the bathroom. Quickly she went inside, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I've become quite shy lately," Brennan said as he threw the sheets back on the bed and grabbed his pants.

"You?" Shalimar snorted. "As if! So can I come in?"

"Just one more minute!" Brennan replied and grabbed his shirt. Looking around, he made sure there were no traces of Emma left. "The smell... shit!" He ran towards the windows, opening them. "Not that this will work or anything but hell!" Then he went towards the door opening it. He found the blond mutant leaning against the wall with her arm.

"You really never looked great in the morning, did you..." She looked at his messed up hair and a quick glance at his clothing before she came inside.

"Ah, who does?" He shrugged.

"Well, I do." Shalimar smiled as she joked and looking at the room, she stopped.

Brennan threw a quick glance at the bathroom door. He was hoping Emma wouldn't make any moves which Shalimar might detect. Emma felt this, he didn't have to worry.

"Nice morning," Shalimar said and turned around.

"Erm. so what is it that you came and woke me up for this early?" he asked.

"Early?" Shalimar looked at him as he was out of his mind. "Brennan, it's almost noon," she told him.

"Noon? Oh man..." And ran his hand through his hair, looking around. "I really over-slept."

"Err... yeah." Shalimar crossed her arms and then froze for a moment.

Brennan noticed her look. "What?" he asked.

"You've had sex!" she suddenly said.

"What?" Brennan was surprised. How did she figure that out?

"You did, didn't you? You had sex last night!" She released her arms and pointed at him.

"And how can you tell?"

"Your look... um... you've been like this before. Damn, how didn't I see that before? And you said it was a failed conquest. Christ, Bren." She laughed.

"Oh..." Brennan felt slightly embarrassed. He shrugged. "I fooled you, then?" He grinned.

Emma felt a blush from Shalimar's sentence coming on as well.

"Yes you did." And approached him. "Plus, you have good evidence on your neck, too." And touched it.

Brennan backed away. Right, the marks.

"Didn't see them before 'cause of the turtleneck." And shook her head. "Should I ask how it was?"

"Last night?" Brennan rubbed his neck.

"Duh!"

"Hadn't had one in a long time so it felt great," he told her. "Since when did you start getting interested about that?" He wondered.

"Eh..." Shalimar shrugged. "Good old memories I guess."

Emma closed her eyes behind the bathroom door. "Yes, good old memories." She sighed and smiled.

"Ah, right." Brennan laughed. "We did have good nights, didn't we..." He didn't want to give Shalimar any wrong impression.

"Did we, ever!" A grin appeared on her face as she tapped Brennan's cheek. "We can maybe try again, huh?" And winked.

"Nah, we had our fun I think," Brennan responded.

"Oh, I don't know. We're both still in our beautiful single state..." Shalimar placed her hands behind her back.

Brennan couldn't hide his serious side now. "Shal..."

Shalimar got his message. "Yeah." She sighed. "I know. Sorry, Brennan." And gave a quick smile. Her eyes dropped briefly on the floor. "Still wish sometimes it could've worked out." And looked back at him.

"Ah..." Brennan put his arms around her, giving his friend a warm hug. "I did as well, but..." He shrugged. "As you said... we never managed to find that connection..."

"Yeah..." Shalimar closed her eyes, returning her hug. "I'm glad we're still friends though," she said.

"Yep." Brennan kept that hug for a while longer before he released the blond mutant.

Opening her eyes, Shalimar looked at him and smiled. "You're a good friend, Brennan." She said and touched his arm.

"Well, I try to be." He shrugged and this time managed to give a grin. "So why did you wake me up?"

"Oh that. Um, Adam needs us to play bodyguards to Colin."

"The psionic kid?"

"Yeah, we're supposed to bring him to Boston where his parents will be."

"Ah okay, when?"

"Tomorrow."

"Great, okay."

"Have you seen Emma? She didn't come for breakfast this morning," Shalimar asked him.

Emma got alarmed.

"Ah yeah, I did," Brennan said.

"Bren!" Emma screamed inside her head.

"She too had the nerve of waking me up this morning to ask for her book back. No respect what so ever of not letting me have my nice dream."

"Aha." Shalimar looked at him.

"Then she went back to her room I think."

"Okay." Shalimar nodded and went towards the door. "I thought I sensed her smell..." She inhaled. "Jesse and I thought you would never wake up, so we flipped a coin as to who should take the risk of waking you."

Emma was trying to be as quiet as possible. _Hmm, it's more of a risk waking you up, Shal_, she thought.

"Hmm, it's more of a risk waking you up, Shal." Brennan said the same thing. No surprise, everyone was aware of how dangerous Shalimar could get if you woke her up when you weren't supposed to. "We all know that."

"Huh." Shalimar smiled and exited Brennan's room.

When she was gone, Brennan closed the door. He looked towards the bathroom and saw Emma come out. "The coast is clear." He exhaled and smiled.

Emma looked at him. "The nerve of waking you up?"

"I had to think of something. Saying 'no' could've made it suspicious." Brennan defended himself.

"Yeah, sure." She closed the bathroom door. "God knows what you two did if she could tell when you've had sex." She smiled back. Emma had managed to get dressed while she had been in the bathroom. As quietly as possible.

"Well, you should've seen how sh-..."

"No!" Emma lifted her hand in front of him. She could sense what he was up to. "I don't want to know what she was like in bed." And looked aside.

Brennan's mouth closed.

"Men!" Emma shook her head. She then saw him taking her hands.

"So, where were we?" He asked and brought her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Emma never abandoned her smile. Running her hands up on his chest, they shortly stopped at the opening of his shirt as she breathed in before continuing to find their place on his neck. "So gentle..." Emma thought. "You started with saying..." She spoke when Brennan interrupted that sentence for a moment with placing a kiss on her lips. "Mm..." She licked her lips after to gather the remains of his taste in her mouth and then continued. "...well you tried to put the feelings in words?"

"Ah, yes." Brennan nodded slowly once.

"But..." Emma then said. "When Shalimar came in, she reminded me. Is this really a good idea to continue what we started last night?"

Brennan's eyes started searching quickly for hers. "Did we start anything last night?" he tried to sound shocked.

Emma looked at his chest and then smiled. "Argh! Gawd!" She looked up at his face. Her senses picked up on that.

Brennan chuckled. When he became silent, he asked: "We did discover something about ourselves last night, didn't we..." His voice husky.

"That we felt something for each other." Emma continued the sentence.

Brennan nodded. "And that horizontal tango we did afterwards only helped." And showed a seductive smile.

Emma gave in to that smile as they kissed. After that, she sighed. "This changes things now. Or are we still just friends?" She then saw his look. "Right, what was I thinking?" She shook her head and bit her lower lip. Then something made her close her eyes as she breathed in. It was the feeling she sensed from Brennan. It was so surreal. So pleasant. And so honest. Her lips parted. "Bren..." she whispered. "Mm..."

Brennan only watched her with delight as to how she was receiving what he felt now. It was at times like this, he was glad she had the abilities which she did. Kissing her forehead, and when after he was placing his head back to where it was, he then saw her eyelids lifting up, revealing those two sea blue diamonds spackle gently back at him.

"That was so..." Emma spoke. "Wonderful."

Brennan's heart jumped. He felt pleased that she was happy. And he could feel that so strongly. He could feel her emotions. Emma was even more beautiful on the inside. Almost breathtaking.

But was all this truly real? Was it? "You're worried?" he asked her.

Emma opened her mouth as if trying to shape a sentence. She couldn't even shape a word. It took her some time. This girl did feel concerned.

"You don't want us to try it like this yet? To show it to the others?" he asked.

Emma looked at him like a puppy looking at its master.

"Okay then." Brennan understood and kissed her forehead once more.

"Not rushing too much into this, you know?" Emma said.

"Yeah." He smiled. "I think you're right," he said. "We'll put it off as long as we could stand it."

Emma giggled. _This wonderful man_, she thought. He always understood her, in one way or another he always did.

"Emma, can you come to the lab please?" They heard Adam's voice coming from Emma's ring. Both looked at it. "Sure, Adam, on my way." Emma responded and lowered her hand. "I better go," she said and they kissed for a few seconds.

Brennan let go of her and went towards the door. Opening it, he looked outside to make certain no one was there. "Okay, it's clear." He nodded.

Emma nodded in return and smiled. "See you later," she said quietly and squeezed his hand before tiptoeing back to her room.

Closing the door, Brennan then turned around and scratched his head. At least they knew. They were certain of what was now happening between them. This was alright in his mind, not rushing it. When he would think of what they will have. And the nights... He looked over to the bed. Like last night, which will follow. "Let's see what will happen." He shrugged with a pleased smile on his face and went towards the bathroom.


	17. chapter 17

"...and after that, you'll return here," Adam told them, giving the mutants their instructions about their new assignment.

"Okay." They agreed and when Adam left, they continued with their meal.

Emma started giggling. The others didn't pay much attention to it until her giggles became louder and she leaned back, resting her head on her hand.

Jesse and Shalimar looked at her and then at Brennan, he too had started laughing.

"Stop it," Emma said in between giggles as she looked at Brennan only for a moment and then covered her eyes with her hand.

Brennan didn't say anything but only kept laughing. Both did.

"Are they on drugs?" Jesse said glancing over at Shalimar.

"Looks that way." Shalimar took a bite.

Emma was seeing something hilarious from Brennan's mind which she couldn't remain serious about. And he enjoyed her reaction so much that her laughter was almost contagious and it traveled over to him.

"Erm... can I ask what's so funny?" Jesse looked at his friends.

"Oh Jesse, Bren..." Emma tried to explain but the laughter she couldn't contain inside was interrupting her. "He..." This time it stopped her.

"They're gonna piss in their pants if they continue like this." Shalimar said and smiled.

This game between Brennan and Emma would have started to annoy Shalimar and Jesse soon if after a while the Elemental and Psionic didn't quiet down. "You're such an ass!" Emma placed her fist close to her mouth as she looked at Brennan letting out the final quiet giggles.

"Well everyone says I'm good at it." Brennan shrugged and crossed his arms with the delightful smile on his face. His eyes playing with hers.

"Being an ass?" Emma chuckled, lifting an eyebrow.

"No! At being a comedian," Brennan replied, trying to correct her with a touch of failed seriousness.

"Oh... " Emma wanted to cover her mouth so she would stop laughing for good. And for a few brief moments it seemed to be working.

Jesse and Shalimar returned to their meals. A short silence followed. Then they were interrupted once more when they heard their friends' laughter again and this time the table was moving as well.

Apparently Brennan and Emma started to leg wrestle. That was soon followed with both of them ending up under the table. The object above them was moving so intensely that Jesse and Shalimar had to remove all of the dishes and back away from the table. Then they detected the two mutants emerge from beneath the table and started play fighting.

Shalimar and Jesse looked at one another. "Such children," Shalimar said and they turned around, going to eat on a more stable surface.

"I still think it could be drugs though," Jesse said.

"That attitude? Hmm... nah, I think it's the brat in them." Shalimar responded. Both giggled.

Sitting down on the balcony, they finally found an easier and calmer place to finish their dinner. Not that what Emma and Brennan were doing earlier truly annoyed them... much. But damn, they felt hungry. Also, perhaps it was best that they left the two 'children' continue with their little game before it turned deadly and Jesse and Shalimar ended up where they shouldn't have - flat faced on the floor. Yes, Brennan and Emma could get quite unpredictable when they were like that. Even if one would have to admit that there was a childish innocence which had certain cuteness about it, in their playfulness.

"This seems good." Shalimar approved of the settings and looked over at Jesse who returned her comment with a grin. "You seem to know how to pick the best places, eh?"

Jesse shrugged. "Must be my heritage," he said.

"I'm going to pretend like I knew what that meant," Shalimar joked.

Jesse offered her a red napkin. Shalimar looked at it; she didn't remember them taking the napkins as well. A delightful curve appeared connecting itself to her lips. "Thank you," she tried to sound snobbish and took the napkin.

"You're quite welcome my dear." Jesse put on a really harsh British accent. What was scary was that it actually suited him. He then looked at his food. "I think we need to take a break from Chinese for a while," he said and sighed.

"You said that about Italian last time. It wasn't even that long ago. This is like, the second time we've had Chinese." And pointed towards Jesse's plate. "I actually miss Italian."

"So I happen to have a quick change of taste." Jesse shrugged.

Shalimar snorted and while chewing her piece of the food, she diverted her gaze to the scenery. "You know I'm beginning to really like the sea..."

Jesse looked at her. He never heard her say that she disliked it. "How come?"

"Eh... it's calming." The blonde mutant inhaled. "Besides, I still remember how good it felt when I screamed like a lunatic close to it that time." And glanced at Jesse.

Jesse smiled softly. He liked Shalimar's wild side but it was somewhat strangely nourishing for him when he would see her peaceful like this. Emma had managed to be like this without much effort. "Must be the genes..." He thought. "Wanna go swimming later on?" Jesse asked her. The sky was already being covered by the dark purplish blanket of the night. Soon the stars would peak in.

Shalimar glanced at him once more. "I'll go with it," she said. "But, when we come back from the assignment."

Jesse lifted his shoulders. "Fine with me," he replied.

As she returned her feline eyes to the now darker scenery Shalimar got a little confused. Her mind suddenly showed a picture of them in that blue sea water. Would've been a little creepy if they went for a swim at night, just the two of them. Would've been different if Brennan and Emma had been with them, but this gave it a somewhat romantic feel. This is what got her confused. She usually wasn't as shy like this. Shalimar shrugged. "We've got work to do tomorrow..." She thought and took another bite. As she was chewing on it, she felt a small piece of meat on her left cheek, very close to her mouth so she drew out her tongue to bring it inside her mouth. "I definitely miss Italian." Another thought. There was something she didn't tell Jesse however. It hadn't only been the sea which managed to get into her consciousness and make her ease her senses. It was also him who had... well you could say the power or ability to do that. It had been indeed wilder with Brennan. But with him... and she looked at Jesse, it was more serene. She then lowered her eyes, almost shyly on her plate, playing with the food. This serenity, something which she hadn't experienced in a long time, and it was meant as true serenity, not the kind she would get with meditation, it felt good on her.

There weren't any words exchanged as both young mutants concentrated their mouths on bringing in more nourishment to their digestive system. But their thoughts were partly absent from this task.

Shalimar wished for a moment she could steal Emma's ability to enter in Jesse's mind, just to satisfy her strange curiosity of what he was like on the inside. He had been really calm as a person... well, most of the time anyway. He was gorgeous of course, but after knowing him for a while when they had first arrived in Sanctuary that feeling sort of quietly started fading. And then... he was such a kind person. This thought stole another shy smile from her. And she loved him for it, she loved him for being caring and sometimes she was simply grateful that she had him as a friend. A close friend.

Something suddenly squeezed her down there. "Um... need to go and obey the call of nature." Shalimar then got up.

"Okay, don't take too long if you don't wanna be left with an empty plate," he said with a grin.

"You can't be that hungry, Jesse! And you better keep your hands off my plate if you want to live another day." She told him and tapped his shoulder before she hurried to the bathroom.

Waiting until she had disappeared from his site, Jesse reached over to Shalimar's plate when he heard her shout. "I thought I warned you!"

Quickly he then retrieved his hand. "Damn! How did she know?" And returned to his own plate. His grin hadn't left his face, but only minimized itself. He felt happy that there wasn't any serious dating going between any of the mutant x members. Jesse sometimes thought of it as being an unnecessary complication that would only interrupt their work. It was something Adam agreed on lately, not that he hated the idea of this happening but it simply wasn't something which mutant x needed, not useful at all. Jesse even wanted to demolish Brennan when he set him and Emma up on some double- date thing with Brennan and Shalimar. It hadn't been that he didn't like the idea of being connected to Emma. He found himself quite attracted to her at times, but that had mostly been in the past. Even if him and her didn't have that connection which she shared with Brennan he came to see her as far too much like himself to want to even try to start something with her. "Almost like a mirror image... and I don't like myself that much!" He would think. Shalimar on the other hand had been something completely different. He had known her longer than Emma and possibly better than the others would think that they knew this beautiful Feral. Jesse paused... no, he and Emma weren't as similar as he thought. He was wrong. He loved his friend dearly, he really did. It was Shalimar now that got him thinking.

It had been one night, before Brennan and Emma had joined the team, that Jesse and Shalimar relaxed after an assignment. It was probably the tiredness which they felt that got them into that conversation but these two young people brought that idea up of taking their friendship further. For the first couple of minutes it seemed like a good idea. But soon after they completely changed their minds. Wouldn't have been anything meaningful anyway.

He probably should have felt jealous when Shalimar and Brennan started their relationship but there was such superficiality about the whole thing that it didn't even come close to Jesse. He then remembered how awkward the next couple of weeks were between his friends, when the relationship ended. It was a strange period.

What he thought of his friend? Shalimar was a good person, quite sensitive even if she wouldn't show that side too often. And how motherly she would sometimes behave around him. "Oh you're just my little baby!" He remembered her teasing him once, with her fingers pinching his cheeks. That was something which got into that category of annoying a person. Still, he adored her. Of course she could be a pain at times, all of them were. But he didn't pay much attention to it, he couldn't. It had probably been the length of time which they had known each other.

Jesse then stood up, he remembered that he forgot to bring the deserts and went towards the kitchen.

Soon after, Shalimar returned. She found Jesse's plate empty of course, and her own, surprisingly still had food on it. "Hmm, my threats seem to work more now." She smiled and sat down.

A while later she heard music coming from inside. Sounded like a ballad... she tried to guess the song. "And the voice... um... damn! I know I knew this song... urgh!" She couldn't remember it. Turning her head towards the doors, Shalimar got up and was about to walk in when her path was cut off by Jesse. She saw two trays of deserts in his hands. She smiled. "Yum..." Shalimar took one of the trays and was about to sit down when Jesse pulled her away. "Whoa!" This woman soon found herself facing his baby blues. Her eyes noticed a smile on his lips before he started to speak. Jesse had already placed his tray down. He then took Shalimar's and placed it next to his.

"When I came in the kitchen..." He paused, facing his friend again. "I found Emma and Brennan dancing. And to slow music, can you imagine that?" He said.

Shalimar looked surprised. "Hmm, they must've gotten too tired from wrestling." She then said.

A short chuckle was heard out of Jesse. "Probably," he responded. "But they seemed to have been enjoying themselves and so I... couldn't interrupt them. Don't think they even noticed me." He shrugged.

"Okay..." Shalimar then gazed at him for a while. "He's still a boy." She thought. "But it's funny... he's growing up now." Then noticed them starting to move slowly to the music. "And why are we dancing?"

"Why not. We haven't done this in a long time," he replied and took her hand. "Tell me if you think it's a shitty idea." Jesse told her. He was smiling so sweetly. Brennan never smiled like that... Shalimar was thinking. Sure he had a nice smile, must've been a killer weapon with the ladies, hell! it killed her once but Jesse's ... hmm...

She then felt his hand wrap around her waist. At first it was tight, but she felt his hesitation as the pressure of his hand changed and it was now only on her lower back, touching it lightly.

"No, I think it's a lovely idea," Shalimar said and squeezed Jesse's hand. As they continued swinging slowly, none of them said much. Must've been the music. When Jesse suddenly released her back and spun her around. "Ai!" Shalimar started laughing. The next few dance steps they only took as a joke. Jesse returned her to his light embrace and lowered her backwards, her hair touching the floor. "Oh my!" She kept giggling. When he lifted her up again, Jesse must've done it too quickly as their lips met for two seconds.

"Oh sorry!" he apologized. So did she.

When the laughter between them settled, Shalimar simply wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on her shoulder. She looked away, soon before her eyes closed. "I like this..." she said, her voice soft. "Feels nice..." And hugged him tightly.

Jesse felt her relax even more. He wanted to smile but instead he inhaled her scent one time... good perfume. And then gazed in front of him. It was good to see her like this. It really was.

* * *

He sat on the green bench in the park, his hair now slightly grown, covering a few inches of his forehead. Leaning back, he stretched out his arms covered by the navy blue jacket material, on the wooden surface.

"Do you like her?" He suddenly heard a small child's voice.

Brennan looked down at the little boy with ginger hair, sitting next to him, his legs kicking the air. "What?" He asked the child while an unstoppiable smile appeared on his lips.

The boy looked up at him, his brown eyes smiling. "Emma, you like her, don't you?"

The smile got wider on Brennan's face. If it had been a grown up asking him this he would've simply twisted this subject around and felt less embaressed. But children were different. Their innocense is sometimes so strong you don't really have the heart to lie to them. And plus, this one was a psionic, so it was even harder.

"Of course, she's a very dear friend to me," he responded.

The boy shook his head. "There was something stronger in you when it was about Emma," he said.

Brennan wanted to look at him with astonishment but he felt it being completely redicious. Colin was a smart kid. "You... felt that." He lowered his head.

"Mmm." Colin nodded to this. "And it's happening again now," he told Brennan.

Brennan gave a short laughter. "Yes," he admitted. "I like her a lot. But..." And then brought his index finger in front of his lips.

The boy giggled. "I won't tell!" He liked the idea of keeping a secret like this. "And she knows." He pointed towards Brennan. "Right?"

"I hope so." Brennan shrugged and looked up. He was waiting for Colin's parents to show up. They told the team that they would be late for some minutes. Emma, Jesse and Shalimar decided to have Brennan wait for Colin's parents without the rest because as they put it, it would raise less suspicion. And then there was that line that made Brennan give Emma a killer look. "Besides, he really fits the dad type!" she had said.

Oh she never stopped did she, Brennan thought. If these two thought their newly found situation would change things, it certainly didn't touch this part.

"Why are you not telling Jesse and Shal?" Colin asked him.

Brennan smiled again. "I guess we're a little frightened for now."

"Why?" The boy twisted his head. His abilities weren't that developed and he was still only a child.

Brennan hesitated. "It's still new."

"You think that maybe you don't like her as much?"

"No, I know that I like her very much..."

"Maybe she doesn't?" Even if the kid knew it wasn't so.

Brennan shook his head. "No. I think..." He paused. "I think she does." He then lifted his eyebrows. He felt as if he was talking to a little psychologist. "You know you're not your age." He laughed and stroked his hair lightly. "Very bright."

"That's what my dad said," Colin replied with that childish smile and turned his head.

Brennan was very fond of this kid, another reason why the others picked him. If he had been in another profession he would've probably offer to baby sit... even if this now felt like he was babysitting.

This had been the second time that some of the mutant x members had looked after Colin. A little longer and he would start calling them uncles and aunties.

"Mum! Dad!" Colin suddenly shouted and jumped off the bench running towards the young couple who was approaching the two.

Brennan stood up, following Colin... walking of course.

Picking up her soon, Elisa, a woman with dark blond hair to her neck, around Brennan's age hugged him for a few moments while Derek, Colin's father with yes, ginger hair greeted Brennan. "Hey, Brennan."

"Hi, Derek," Brennan was polite as always.

"Hi, Brennan, thanks for looking after him," Elisa said.

"Yes, you and Jesse, Emma and Shalimar helped us big time... again." Derek nodded. The couple didn't ask where the others were as they knew the reason; it was like the first time.

Brennan shrugged. "That's our job. Besides, he's a fun kid." And tapped Colin's back.

"Maybe you could baby sit sometime." Elisa offered.

Brennan felt flattered. "I'll discuss it with the others; I'm not really the babysitter type," he replied.

Derek laughed. "Shame. Well we'll talk to you again soon Brennan. Thanks once more!" And shook his hand.

"Quite welcome." Brennan nodded. "Bye."

"Bye!" The couple said and parted. As they were walking away, Colin looked back at Brennan.

Brennan held up his index finger in front of his lips and smiled. Colin did the same and then hugged his mother. "Sweet kid," Brennan said and turned around. "You guys done hiding in the bushes?" He spoke into his ring.

"Yes, we just finished our threesome here," Jesse responded.

This caused Brennan to smile again and shake his head. He continued walking on the wide pathway, which separated in two ways and one part of it was leading to the Park entrance. The others were waiting there.


	18. chapter 18

The air was colder outside. Autumn was close. If they only had oak and similar trees around, they would see the leaves shed their green color of spring and summer and replace it with the sadder but perhaps prettier dark orange and then brown to have it end with black.

Emma wore a dark orange sweater to keep her warm as she sat on the stone fence. But it wasn't only the sweater giving her the warmth she needed. Her pearly whites showed as she watched him playfully. "How then?" She asked. Their conversation turned into something about kissing and petting.

Instead of giving her a verbal answer, Brennan kissed her, guarding Emma at same time as his hands were placed strongly on the stone surface, each hand next to Emma's hip.

"Mmm." Emma managed to lick her upper lip in those two seconds in which she pulled a few inches away from him before he captured her again.

Laughter slipped through as Brennan's lip held onto Emma's, savoring their taste. How could she taste so good? Or perhaps it had been the feeling lingering inside his heart which gave them that aroma. No... she tasted sweetly on her own. But he was careful not to make her lean back.

It had been difficult for them during their assignments as they had to keep apart and didn't have the chance to be alone. To pretend... that was so tough.

So when they came back to Sanctuary, and this would be taking you to a short flashback, when seeing that there wasn't anyone around, Brennan slowly came up behind Emma, placed his hands on her waist and brought her to a darkened corner.

"Finally..." he whispered before tasting her.

Emma didn't object to it because she wanted this. It felt good to let go. There was something about the friendship which you share with someone first that makes everything more meaningful. "Bren," Emma breathed out not being able to say anything more as Brennan's lips silenced her. She moaned with whispers, closing her eyes, even if she wanted to keep them open, to look at him in that mix of light and shadow.

Brennan pinned her against the wall slowly. They couldn't go further than the face and neck, far too risky for where they were now. Their rooms were the only safe places but they decided not to go there.

Another moment was when Brennan had managed to sneak into Emma's room without anyone noticing him on that Friday night.

They sat on her bed, facing each other, their legs almost entwined. Night time had been the safest for Emma and Brennan, providing a quiet and invisible cover for them. His left hand and her right were gripping each other, loosening for a while to gently wrestle before tightening their grip again.

Emma held a book in her hand. She started reading a passage from it quietly while Brennan would watch her. His eyes almost shone with admiration towards her face and at how tranquiller it seemed. The yellow light of the lamp uncovered parts of the young woman's face which were closer to him, as the other part cast a falling shadow, giving it a picturesque feeling. And the way her voice, being so poignant was reading the lines from the book, with the tiny pauses she would give to retain the almost romantic atmosphere from those pages, it gave Brennan the only sound which his mind would accept. Everything else was silent around them and it felt right. The slightest noise that would have dared to intrude would have quickly been dismissed.

Of course he had been listening to the story in the book and perhaps it was the voice which approached it to his ears that increased his attention even it hadn't been to the maximum, due to the delight Brennan savored from the sight that was in front of him.

And while she had been reading the passages, Emma felt so fervently that a blush was overtaking her that she even shied away for a second and made a longer pause, trying to keep herself from giggling. She dared not raise her blues to look at him as she knew that she would completely drown in him in that moment and would have had a very difficult task of swimming to safety. That is not to say that Emma wasn't fond of that. It was a profound experience for her. But she couldn't risk herself to surrender to it so easily, as she knew she would the second her eyes would detect Brennan's face. The risks were too high.

"And then she stopped," Emma finished and took a deep breath. She sensed Brennan's attention fading as her voice did as well after the last word. The girl then managed to lift her head up and look at Brennan. His smile was so tamed. Emma also managed to prevent herself from exploding from the sudden blush.

"Your turn," Brennan heard her say. Brushing her cheek, he kissed her lips softly and then took the other part of the book and started reading.

Now it had been Emma's turn to stare at him, to listen how his voice helped the events in the book appear so vivid, so alive. Even though, he probably wasn't quite as successful as her. Maybe it was something with a woman's voice managing to live more closely to the storyline than a man's voice. Silly thought but it could have given some explanation.

If it were possible for his voice to caress Emma's body, she would have been in utter most ecstasy at this moment. But the more earthy sound which she was receiving from his reading seemed better.

The light had been closer to Brennan's face, so it brought out his face features more intensively. Emma saw an invisible smile playing with his lips as they were speaking out the words from the pages. She wanted to kiss him, just like that. But Emma didn't feel it would have been right. It would've interfered with the story; with their little night gathering.

In precious moments like this, Emma still could not believe what had happened to them or why or how. Just a while ago, they were only friends. and now, they weren't only friends. They were much more. A warm wave quickly washed over her as this thought traveled though her mind.

Brennan and Emma seemed satisfied by this quiet time, reserved especially for them. With the book in their hands, the night as their cover and the silence in between as music.

"French or normal?" Back at the balcony and the present, Brennan asked her.

"Hmm... it does depend if the person you're with..." She was stopped by the seductive and yet covered with genuine innocence gaze which Emma was receiving from him. For a moment she wanted to blush and looked down. Her blues then rose back up and she said: "Normal, more hygienic." And she nodded.

Brennan chuckled. "Aw, not very adventurous, Em?" he said.

"I'm not saying it's not sexy but gawd you could swallow their tongue once it's in there!" Emma replied and started giggling.

"Should we try?" Brennan's tone lowered as he brought his mouth to hers. It hadn't been the first time of course. Maybe something of a 4003rd time.

They started letting their tongues explore when Emma felt that she was starting to lean backwards.

"M-m!" She broke the kiss and pushed Brennan and herself a few centimeters forward.

"Oh." Brennan lifted his shoulders when he noticed what would've happened. He then pulled Emma slowly closer to him, making her to sit up again, removing her rear from the top of the fence. They touched lips again when a thought grew so quickly in their heads that it made them stop. Both mutants looked at each other, their eyes filled with sudden concern despite it being in small amounts.

"We've been a little selfish these few days?" Her diamonds searched for his browns as Emma said this.

Brennan sighed. She was probably right. The guilt would have come out sooner or later. "Maybe..." he replied.

Taking each other's hands, the Elemental and Psionic squeezed them gently as their eyelids covered the beautiful colors of their eyes and their heads leaned forward, letting their foreheads to gently touch. Now both sighed.

Having her hair in a ponytail, a few strains of it which didn't seem long enough to reach the hair band flew quickly on confusing waves of the colder wind.

Brennan swallowed. "We'll find a way..." he assured her. He tried to assure them both.

They weren't safe yet, there were still some obstacles on their path.

* * *

Coming in the, what could be called, living room, Emma slowed her pace as she noticed Shalimar lounging on the couch. Stopping for a moment Emma felt a little nervous. She took a deep breath and then went over to her friend, sitting down next to her. 

"Hey", Emma said.

Shalimar turned to her. "Em." She smiled.

Leaning sideways, the redhead observed her friend for a few seconds when after she looked around the room and returned her eyes on Shalimar.

"Something up?" Shalimar asked her.

"Nah." Emma shook her head and leaned it on her arm. "I just feel a little tired I think." And she exhaled.

Shalimar giggled. "What have you been doing the entire day?"

_Brennan and her ...Oh if Shal only knew.._. Emma thought. Yes, if she only... "I guess the work out thing did its job for today." Emma wanted to let out some laughter but a smile was all which she could manage now.

"You get tired easily." Shalimar noted and kept her smile. She then turned in front of her and closed her eyes, letting her head fall back on the soft surface of the couch.

Emma didn't say anything but only kept looking at her. She felt edgy. Not wanting Shalimar to feel that stare, she looked over at the table and quickly grabbed a magazine. Started going through it when she came across some true story piece about a couple, how they fell in love etc. Emma kept it open there. She started reading it. "It didn't feel like a fairytale because let's face it, real life is anything but a fairytale." One of the sentences in it read. She glanced briefly at the picture when she heard Shalimar's voice.

"You really think it's true?" her friend asked her.

"Mm?" Emma looked up at her.

"That story. I mean sure their life seemed like something made in hell before but after they've met..." She shrugged. "Just doesn't look like something that could exist."

"Well... um..." Emma looked down at the story and back up. She didn't get to read a very good part of it but she knew Shalimar had. "... it's rare. I mean, some things just don't happen to everyone." Her hand was close to her chest.

"Yes. But the second part... still it's not something that is in reality."

Emma closed the magazine. She didn't sense anything strange in her friend except the usual tiny annoyance.

"But then, I'm saying this 'cause I've been so crap at relationships," Shalimar then admitted and tried to laugh but it failed miserably.

Emma put the magazine back on the table. "Well we both have." She tried to give her some confidence about this. "We're like the unlucky duo when it comes to that." Damn... that sounded wrong. But it seemed to help as this time Shalimar did smile. Even if it had only been for a couple of seconds.

"But recently I became lucky. Really lucky... I found someone. And not exactly the person I had been really hoping for but... you know how they say, usually the best things are right there under your nose." This was it. This was what hung at the tip of her tongue, was the front thought of her mind. But Emma didn't say it. She felt being held back from it. She couldn't speak it out. They were going to tell them, right? Like her and Brennan had planned and surely Shalimar deserved to be among the first if not the first person to be told about it. But she was empty, this young psionic and now the words started drawing back, retrieving to the safe haven of her mind.

"I'm getting really tired of it," Shalimar said, "I've had too many fucked up, meaningless relationships that it's starting to make me wanna throw up when I look back at it."

Emma pressed her lips together. She could understand what her friend meant. However she didn't agree with her out loud, to try and give a comfort of how she felt the same way or anything similar as she would only start lying. And she couldn't lie to Shalimar. Not when it had been about this. About herself... about Brennan. "Yeah, it sucks." Emma glanced at the door.

Shalimar then lifted her head. "I've only experienced three which actually did something... good for me and they were brief. None of them lasted. It's- it's-it's really not fair. I mean, god! Am I doomed to stay like this?" She collapsed her hands on her lap.

Why did she suddenly almost flip out like this only from some stupid piece in a magazine? But then Emma remembered. Shalimar had met this guy last week. From what Emma heard, he just ended up being a wolf in sheep's clothing. So typical! It had only lasted for a few days and Emma didn't even remember his name. Shalimar only mentioned it twice. It started with a G... or something.

Emma's look softened. She could sense very clearly how upset Shalimar was beginning to get. "Was one of those three with..." she sighed, "Brennan?" And saw those feline eyes looking back at her now.

Shalimar nodded. She then gathered her left leg, putting it close to her chest as she turned to the side to be fully facing Emma.

Emma sensed the sudden urge in Shalimar to start and talk about it. Maybe spill her heart out. But just maybe. "Okay," she said. But then sensed doubt in this feral. Perhaps it would've been wrong to talk about it, just jump to it. This was why Emma didn't want to encourage her. If Shalimar was doubtful then another subject would be fine. "You just need to..." Emma started when she was interrupted.

"Why did you ask about Brennan?" Shalimar wondered.

Emma looked at her. She shrugged. "I... um... probably because we're living with him. You know, it's easier to picture him." She gave a naïve answer and hoped Shalimar would accept it. Her friend was silent for a few moments but then sighed, "Yeah."

She couldn't pick some other subject now; this was going to lead to Brennan no matter what else they started for the conversation. Perhaps after such an awful experience, something as heartwarming as... well, talking about Brennan could help. This was an exception of course. Most of the times when the subject 'Brennan' came up it had been anything but. "Feel like spilling some heart pieces out, Shal?" Emma asked.

"You got a minute?" Shalimar asked.

Emma smiled gently. "I've got an eternity," She answered and felt how Shalimar let parts of her relax a little bit.

There was a small pause before the blond mutant started speaking. "Why am I starting..." she muttered. Truly, why Brennan? Maybe another reason was that even Emma could feel closer to what Shalimar would talk about? But this was more about Shalimar and not Emma... or was it..

"It wasn't that much different from the other relationship. But it was probably the longest and..." Shalimar shrugged. "I knew him well before, you know? Okay, not that well, but..." She paused. "I'm not going to say that it was the best, the most perfect relationship ever! But it did leave some pretty good memories... I felt happy." Shalimar nodded. "You know when we went to dinner, the second time and Brennan quickly got out of the car and ran over to open the door for me?" She shook her head. "It was such a precious moment. You should've seen his expression. Not many men do that any more." Her eyes lowered on her hands. "He's a real gentleman when he wants to be." She then looked back up.

Emma smiled for a moment. "Yes, he is," she said.

"I didn't feel that much like um, I was going around being this kick-ass woman or whatever. I honestly felt more feminine around him. I think he does have that ability to make you feel like a woman. He can be quite considerate."

"But I thought there weren't any serious feelings going on between you two..." Emma lowered her head, still looking at Shalimar.

Shalimar shook her head and looked aside. "There weren't." Her eyes slowly returned over to Emma's. "I mean, of course you'd get excited being around each other and sometimes just forget about everything else and stuff. But we didn't get further... We did try though."

"But wasn't there anything else other than the mutual attraction?" Emma asked.

"I don't know. For a brief moment or two maybe. He was really caring, thoughtful. Actually he still is, but that's a different story." She chuckled for a moment. "Could actually make you feel flattered to be with him. To sit there next to him. Look at him... And of course the physical stuff was great. No complaints about that at all." She cut the air horizontally in front of her with her hand. "And then we started enjoying our time together so much that we hoped that our feelings would go deeper." She looked at Emma. Her chocolate-colored watered. "And we tried, you know? As time went on, we wanted for something more to develop... really wanted for that to happen. But..." As she inhaled the cuts in the breath could be heard as the still kept tears were having impact on her. "Several times we worked so hard that it ended up in nothing constructive but tears. It did. And the pain from that started growing until it eventually became so big that... it was too difficult to bare it any longer. So we decided to end it..." The tears started falling now. "It closed wounds and it felt better after it. But it was also so... painful."

And even though that salty substance was good proof of how this was affecting Shalimar, Emma could sense the ache resurfacing from the past in her friend. So she leaned forward and hugged her. Shalimar accepted this all too gladly as she let the tears fall without care. The hug which she returned was tight. "I know it was for the best, I really do..." Her voice stained with the fresh tears started penetrating Emma with such might. "But I wished it didn't. I regret us having not found what we were searching for. Things... would've... been different now. And neither I nor he can do anything about it now. It's over." There was a short silence. "Argh... this really didn't help!" She had hoped those memories would help her think on 'the brighter side'.

Emma closed her eyes. The emotions she was receiving from Shalimar weren't light. She decided not to say anything now. Let her talk; let her get it all out.

"It felt wonderful with him, Emma. You don't know how much. Even if that started fading away as time went by. But while it lasted..." Shalimar paused to make way for her tears again. "So wonderful." There was another pause. "He just knows how to treat a woman. And not that many guys are left that do... it's so fucked up!" She let out a heavy sigh.

They stayed like this for what had been maybe half an hour when Shalimar slowly pulled away. Wiping her face with the back of her hands, she saw Emma helping as the redhead brushed two tears away with her thumb. "Thanks..." Shalimar said as she sniffed and exhaled longer.

Emma then started stroking her hair gently.

"You know... I've always envied you two in a way..." Shalimar then told her.

"Oh? Why?" Emma seemed a little surprised.

"What you and Brennan share. I don't know what is it but it's always been there. Ever since you two joined mutant x, there's this... I don't know, strange bond thing between you."

Emma didn't answer but kept slowly stroking Shalimar's head.

"It's just strange. And I wish I had that with him."

"I don't know if it's anything... special."

"God... Emma, it is," Shalimar's voice didn't have the chance to stabilize itself yet.

"But you'll find it with someone, Shal." Emma lowered her hand, trying to switch the conversation with hope that this wouldn't turn into something about her. She could feel Shalimar easing slowly but the ache, despite being smaller now, was still there.

"You don't know how much I want that to happen. At the beginning I even wondered how you two never took your friendship further but I've come to see that what you have is just far better than that. It's simple and..." She shrugged. "Perfect. It doesn't need anything else." Pulling her hair back, Shalimar held it in a ponytail for a few moments before releasing it, letting her golden locks touch her back and shoulders. Looking up, she sniffed, trying to not let anymore tears fall and ruin her face. Setting her head in the normal position, she then admitted. "In a way I'm glad you didn't take your friendship further as I would have never discovered how... what a caring person he could be, when not a friend. Not just a friend."

Emma smiled. Even if their end inflicted pain even before it happened, she felt happy that it did something as pleasant as this for Shalimar. Give her this experience.

"And, what if, I don't know... something happened and we did go further? Bren and I?" Emma asked her. Her heart skipped a beat. This answer was going to have a big impact on her if it ended up being something wrong. She didn't know the reason why she didn't tell her about Brennan and herself but Emma hoped that what Shalimar would say, would give her some excuse. Whatever it might be.

"Ah..." Shalimar inhaled and tapped her cheeks. "I'd be happy I think," she said. "I love you both very much and . ok, I'm not saying it won't be somewhat strange for me at first but... after a while... you know, it'll flow into a normality for me."

Emma observed her. Shalimar was generally telling the truth, but there were these tiny... branches deep in her mind which gave out strange signals. "So if something like that happened, you'd be okay with it?"

"Of course." Shalimar gave out a small smile. "Yeah."

Emma would have felt relieved, had she not felt those tiny specs of what seemed like doubt/pain from Shalimar. "Thanks." She said quietly. "Great thing you two remained good friends like this now." Another branch appeared.

"Well we had to, didn't we?" Shalimar lifted her hands and carefully placed them on her knee. "But, yeah. I suppose it is great. Even if it isn't really like it was before we started."

That was true. Shalimar and Brennan were never the closest pals but their relationship changed after the break up. Maybe not much, but some strings which had kept them closer together were cut off. Nothing forced brings good results. And that had been one of their mistakes, they wanted for something which simply wasn't meant to happen to become reality. It wasn't meant to be. Thoughts such as this made Emma feel sorry for her friend. She should've felt guiltier for not telling her what she was supposed to tell but this other feeling took over.

The two mutants sat there for possibly two more hours, changing their conversation, bringing it into a lighter, more cheerful territory.

Later. As she was walking in the hallway Emma suddenly felt this greater remorse. She felt guilty for being with Brennan. For letting herself start a new page with him, to go further. The feeling started feeding itself on her insides as it gave out thoughts like how she and Brennan have been cheating on Shalimar.

But those two ended long ago. Their relationship was over. And now even Emma and Brennan didn't officially start a love relationship. She didn't want to rush it. And Brennan understood her, thank God. But why was this feeling of... unfairness kept creeping up on her? What this Psionic and the Elemental were doing wasn't a crime. They happened to feel something deeper for each other... even if what they had felt before had its own depth. possibly more than love. If a feeling like that could actually exist. And it made them both happy. Sure, they didn't go around announcing it to everyone. The silence about it had been justified, at least for now. It was best not to go into it so quickly, to not make a ruin out of it. But the possibility of that happening wasn't big, in fact if anything it only shrunk in size... however neither Emma nor Brennan were consciously aware of it. It's strange what the subconscious and heart can hide. Never letting you see everything or anything... simply giving you tiny bits and pieces in different time periods. You'll figure out in time, that's your job after all.

With fast steps Emma rushed over to the balcony, closing the doors behind her and almost sunk down on a chair, facing the view of the sea. Bringing the chair closer to the fence, Emma placed her arms on the fence and then let her chin rest on the soft surface of her flesh. She hoped that no one would walk in now. She needed to think.

She hadn't noticed when the sun was beginning to set. Nor did she care. Her mind had been preoccupied with other things. Emma had been right. Shalimar's answer did have an impact on her. Or did Emma get surrounded by this remorse even before Shalimar spoke. Either way, it was now in her head and it continued to feed off her, especially her consciousness.

Emma started remembering how it had been so long ago. How everyone felt about that relationship. Especially herself. When they - Brennan and Shalimar, had announced that they were dating, the others weren't exactly surprised. It had been expected. But no one was sure how that relationship would go. Would it be short or perhaps last longer? How long would it take for them to burn out?

And when they did, the consequences weren't pretty. As Shalimar had said, each time their efforts ended up in tears. Two nights in a row Emma had found her friend in her room, sobbing quietly. She was there for Shalimar of course, in a way these two girls were pretty close. There was a mix in relief and sadness in Shalimar's eyes, when Emma would see her in the Feral's room. Emma couldn't blame her friend for feeling that sadness. In fact, she could sympathize with Shalimar so well. Of course it would've been great if it ended up painlessly, but it didn't. God knows what would have happened if there were deep feelings involved. Emma dreaded to think about it.

And as for Brennan, Emma saw a couple of short tears fall on his face, but it had been only once and only in front of her. Brennan had always trusted this redhead so much that he couldn't keep himself locked only inside his own space and sometimes even appear emotionless. Emma was the only person in Mutant x, or possibly ever in his life, who was a witness of something so rare. As when one night so much pressure had built up inside her friend and it felt so extremely heavy on him, that Brennan couldn't hold it any longer and broke down in heavy tears. It had been the most devastating picture in Emma's mind and in her memory. The reason wasn't the break up with Shalimar. No. The reason for this had happened long before those two even got together. It had been something extremely personal and Emma didn't even want to go back to it and remember. She was the only person who knew. The only person who had to endure something as aching as the most important person in her life, even back then possibly more important than herself, literally break down that night, in front of her.

And unfortunately it was one of those memories, clearest in her mind. Emma remembered him standing by the window, his face cold, almost statue like. She could sense the intensity of the feeling growing inside him. Not wanting any lights turned on, only the light of the midnight moon had that privilege of uncovering his face, or for the first few minutes, half of it. Had it not been for the thick and angry clouds approaching with vast speed, the natural light would have stayed there, keeping that strange glow on Brennan's face which didn't seem to want to change for now. His voice however felt brittle. And if as in a movie it had started to rain outside, after the short but loud flashes of lightning and thunder. Then his body began to weaken; his muscles let go, causing him to slowly bend and then fall on his knees on the raindrops shadowed - stained floor. Capturing his face with his hands, Brennan let out a, what first seemed like a quiet, yet painful moan, only to expand into a louder and torturous cry. Emma had wanted to run over to him and capture him entirely with her arms but for a few moments she felt frozen from a small request inside him, a mellow emotion which wanted him to be like this, by himself, to be alone. And he would've pushed her firmly away if Emma had attempted to approach him.

She was waiting patiently for that emotion to surrender to her plea to approach him, as she couldn't bare this sight. It was far too hurtful. And when she finally received the green light, Emma ran over to him, embracing him with all her might like she wanted to protect him from the world, from everything that was harmful to him. And this she did.

Her mind sent as much comfort as it could, although at first it had proven difficult due to the intensity of the torment inside him. But gradually, that changed... perhaps not as much as she had hoped for but at least it started. The pain transferred itself over to her, making Emma weaker but despite that she couldn't stand Brennan like this. She hated this. She wanted this ugly feeling to just go away.

Slowly she felt how her own emotions were beginning to take affect, although it had passed three hours before. Brennan was starting to inhale and aimlessly let go surrendering to the gentle flow of serenity that Emma provided for him. He nearly fell asleep right there, in her arms and she ended up cradling him in them. Whispering soft words, as if to a baby.

They spent the night together afterwards. She couldn't leave him by himself that night. It wasn't a good idea. So she stayed with him the entire night.

Emma's eyes watered, as she was reminiscing about that night of the past. Wiping her nose with the edge of her palms, she breathed in and tried to settle her mind and emotions to her previous state. But god, Brennan always affected her in a deep way, even memories such as this.

Giving herself a few moments, Emma then returned to her original reason for her stay out here, in the open, cold air. Her blues being now aware of the view in front of her, the one, which was real and only a moment ago had been camouflaged by a dark room with two people.

Emma remembered how she and Jesse didn't think much of Shalimar and Brennan's relationship. Of course they were happy for their friends. Emma even felt a bit surprised at how similarly Jesse was taking the entire thing. After their friends' relationship ended, Jesse and Emma realized why they took the entire situation as they did. That relationship couldn't go deep, it was never meant to. It's sad, but true.

After the break up, Brennan and Shalimar's behavior around each other was strange and distant. It was because of their work that they had to simply 'get over it' and try to go back to normality as much as they could. And with time, the strangeness faded away, despite the remaining of the changes in these two mutants, which the relationship had brought upon them.

And now Emma once more questioned the reason for her guilt. Was it because she and Shalimar shared this closeness that it became like a temporarily tripping stone in her head? And what did Brennan feel? Did the remorse creep up on him as well? Probably. Brennan would have to be a heartless creature for that not to happen.

Emma then rose up, pushing herself off the chair. She went back inside. Emma needed to talk to Brennan.

Emma noticed Brennan sitting on the table with Jesse. She then saw the stack of playing cards on Jesse's right side. They must've finished a couple of rounds. It wasn't poker as Emma could tell because the two young men seemed to be in a different mood. As the 'poker mood' was them still arguing: who owed who how much cash or other personal possessions, depending how serious the game would get. But they never stepped over the line. Adam had warned them about it. Sure, gamble, but keep it safe and in the spirit of the game. Not too serious!

Noticing the pretty little redhead, Jesse and Brennan quickly glanced over at her. "Hey, princess," Jesse greeted her with a smile. Brennan used to call her with that nickname once, but after he stopped using it, Jesse took over even if he didn't use it too often.

"You guy taking a break?" Emma's hands found themselves in the back pockets of her jeans.

"Now we are," Brennan replied and for a second he stopped when noticing Emma's look. Something was bothering her.

"Good, um, Bren... can you come with me please?" Emma asked him, pointing with her thumb behind her.

"Yeah, sure." Brennan got up and followed Emma to the balcony. At least, no one would disturb them for a while during what she needed to talk to him about.

As she stopped in front of him, Emma turned around facing Brennan. Watching his deep browns looking back at her, waiting for her explanation, Emma placed pieces of her red hair behind her left ear.

"I talked to Shal," Emma said.

"About us?" Brennan briefly touched Emma's arm.

"Um..." Emma rubbed her right arm as she replied: "Almost." She sensed the puzzlement in Brennan. So she continued: "We somehow got into this... talk, about relationships." Her hands were moving to her words. "And that lead to..." Emma shrugged.

"Okay." Brennan waited for Emma to continue.

"And..." Emma's eyes ran across the space available. She didn't know why she started to get nervous. Or... no, it wasn't nervousness, but something else. Maybe it was embarrassment? Wrong once more. Emma had hoped the edgy feeling inside her would subdue itself but that did not happen. She went on, "It got well, really emotional." A smile tried to penetrate her lips but the mood wouldn't let it. "And..." Emma paused for a moment. She questioned whether to tell Brennan that Shalimar and she had talked about him, about them. But Emma then quickly decided to do so. She would've had to. That was the reason she called him out here anyway. "Yours and Shalimar's came up and it started getting... um... a little strange." Emma nodded as she said this sentence.

"Oh..." Brennan lifted his head and leaned on the fence. Maybe Emma told Shalimar. "And?" he asked.

"She...um..." Emma inhaled and crossed her arms. "She did get very emotional about it. Maybe it was because of that guy she was with last week. I don't know. But anyway, as we were talking... and while I was listening to her I got this strange feeling of remorse in me," Emma said.

"You didn't tell her?" Brennan lifted his hand.

Emma was quiet for a moment. "No," she told him.

"Why?" Brennan asked.

"I don't know. It was right there, at the tip of my tongue and... and it just stayed there, I couldn't say it. I don't know. I just couldn't."

"What stopped you?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Emma sighed. "But, while she was talking about you two, how you were... before things started going...um..."

"Downhill," Brennan quietly, yet rigidly filled in.

"Yeah." Emma swung her arms forward and backward as she now started talking. "There was this almost like, uh, happy little flame which appeared inside. It didn't last long but it showed how happy she was during that time."

Brennan smiled. "Yes, we both were."

Seeing that smile on him put one on Emma as well. It wasn't a reminiscing smile but simply a product of the current moment, which brought it on Brennan.

Brennan looked on the side and thought about something or perhaps nothing for a moment. He then quickly returned his face to the small psionic standing almost in front of him. "So what did she tell you that got you feeling... guilty?" the elemental asked her.

Emma's eyes fell on the floor. "I can't just separate one thing. I don't know. I think it was everything. And... uh, I felt sorry for her. She really seemed happy and it made me wonder, is this right?" She looked up at him.

"What?" Brennan stood up again.

"Is this right, what you and me... started," Emma said. She sensed his small confusion and also traces of fear behind it.

"Isn't that a little dorky to ask?"

If Emma didn't know how Brennan's nature was, she probably would have taken small offence to that. "Maybe. But it started bugging me, Bren," she replied.

"Why wouldn't it be right?" Brennan tiled his head.

"I didn't say it wasn't right, but simply, was it right," Emma said.

"Ah, Em. You're not having doubts now, are you?" his voice softened.

"No, no... I'm not. I think... I'm not sure," she kept correcting herself.

Brennan was about to approach her with a hug when Emma suddenly said: "Maybe this isn't such a great idea."

"What isn't?"

"This." She pointed towards them both.

Brennan stared at her for a second. Then a wide smile appeared on his face and he started laughing.

Emma wanted to sign in annoyance. Brennan wasn't taking this seriously. He never took everything much seriously. Perhaps that's why his life had seemed so much fun. Inside she felt scared that she was stopped from laughing with him; make the whole thing to be a joke. Just some prank she pulled on him. The guilt kept her face serious and even gave her a small sign of annoyance. But she felt scared of this. "God! Why is this continuing to do this to me! What on earth made me take up on that conversation? Provoke the will in her to talk about it!" Emma screamed inside. This last sentence quieted her for a moment... "Provoke? Me? No, my mind didn't..." She sighed. "No, it didn't." Emma shook her head. "Why didn't I just tell her? Why did I get this stupid guilt stuck on me? They were finished! Long ago! Ages ago!" She kept asking herself so many questions in only a few seconds. Then she noticed Brennan's laughter settling. He sensed her seriousness now. "Shit..." She thought. And she couldn't do anything else. "Shit!" She repeated inside.

"You're kidding... right?" Brennan asked her.

"No," Emma replied shortly and surely. Although on the inside she wished she had said otherwise. _Perhaps, he can help. Tell me..._ She thought.

"Why?" he asked. He kept popping up that question a lot tonight. Who could blame him, he needed to know.

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to happen?" Emma wondered. "I mean why did it happen?"

"We simply started feeling something more for one another," Brennan told her.

"I don't know. Perhaps... god! I feel like we're not being fair to Shal, to anybody!" Her voice transformed almost in light speed in this sentence.

"Em, you wanted this to be kept a secret for now," Brennan reminded her.

"No, that's not what I meant. I..." Emma started breathing faster, "mean, when you two broke up, it was so evident how... sadly you took it. I mean of course you would. Who would've taken that happily, right? But it was for the best, that you ended, right?"

Brennan's confusion grew and his unexpected anxiety. "What's going on here, why are you suddenly so concerned about this?"

"How do you feel? I can't help feeling guilty, Bren," Emma told him.

"Well, I did feel oddly a bit. But this between us is so much more different, Em."

"So you don't feel as guilty?

Brennan kept silent for a moment. "No, not as much as you surprisingly are right now," he replied.

"But you and Shal..."

"God, Em. You out of all people should know how it was between us. Of course this would feel oddly for us, for me. But I didn't have with her what I have with you. If I did, things would have been so much more complicated. But thank God they're not. Yes, we were happy for some period. It always is at the beginning of a relationship like that. But nothing more came out of it. I wished it did, but... it didn't."

Emma sighed and looked down.

"Okay, do you want me to talk with her?" he offered.

"No, there's no need." Emma shook her head, not removing her eyes from the floor. She felt more nervous now. "Maybe we should take a break," she then said.

Brennan was stunned by these words. "You're not serious, are you?"

Emma looked up at him. She took a deep breath. She couldn't herself believe she was suggesting this. "Yes, I'm serious," she replied.

"Why? 'Cause of Shalimar? Em, you haven't even properly talked to her. I haven't even talked to her. "

"It doesn't matter." Emma's voice was lowered. Unsteadily. "I got all I needed to know." Her blue eyes shone sadly. "From both of you."


	19. chapter 19

"Emma, this is really ridiculous!" Brennan told her. 

"It's not," Emma defended her reasons. "We're just taking a break, that's all. I think it would be a good idea to do so."

"Well I don't. It's been two years, almost two and a half since Shal and I broke up. You never really took that up as an issue. Why now?"

"I told you, I just started to feel sorry for her..."

"And me? You don't feel sorry for me?"

"Bren, you were the first person in my mind about this, first person that I thought about." Emma shrugged. "In fact, I was hoping to maybe get some clues, some help about why I'm like this. And... I think I did get it." Her eyes saddened once more.

"Is it just about Shalimar or are you not happy with me...?" Brennan's tone lowered.

"No, no. God, no! Bren, I've honestly never felt a more gorgeous feeling than when I'm with you. When I think of you," Emma replied.

"Then that feeling is so damn gorgeous for you that you... don't want to be with me anymore?" Disbelief was filling his voice.

"I didn't say that! Ah... I..."

"It's only been a month Em, we've been together like this for only a month? Was that too much for you?"

Emma felt baffled. Brennan was beginning to have doubts in her decision. No blame on him for this one. Emma herself had a few problems justifying her 'suggestion' to take a break. It felt like a break-up from her side. Did it have to pass an entire month for her to feel like this? And what exactly did she feel... guilt, for hiding the truth from everyone and especially Shalimar, guilt for not being as fair as she had hoped... What, exactly?

"Not that..." Emma shook her head. She really had a fabulous time with Brennan... why would she want to just throw it all in the water 'cause of one little conversation with Shalimar? Completely stupid. "It's not a break- up if that's what you're thinking...", she said.

"Then what is it? I went along with your request to keep this relationship a secret for a while and I'm still with you on that, but this... what you suggested now?... I can't go along with that."

"It will be only temporarily," Emma tried to assure him.

"Oh yeah?"

"I think so."

"You don't sound very sure."

Emma's eyes then started searching franticly for his. It was as if he had said something shocking. She tried to settle them down. "I might not sound like it. But I am," She told him.

Brennan sighed. He felt a tamed wave of confusion coming from Emma. He wasn't going to be angry with her. Brennan couldn't really be angry with Emma. It's something that goes with the feeling of caring towards someone as strongly as he did towards this psionic. "You're not really making sense, Em", he said, "You were the one who was scared of something like this happening, and now you're doing it."

"But it's not permanently." Emma showed her hands. Brennan was right however; it was her who was doing something from which she had been afraid of. There was silence. 'Emma, think about it! This is will lead nowhere. You're only making a big... no, not big, HUGE mistake!' Her insides spoke. She tried to choke them down, to not listen to them. 'You finally got a kind of relationship that you wanted! Don't screw this up!' The voice screamed. "I won't." Emma had to reply to their voices. "He'll understand... I'm not doing anything bad. I'm not. Honest!"

She felt his patience. He had been waiting for her to take her time. And it paid off. "You're right..." Emma sighed. "I shouldn't have suggested that..."

Brennan nodded but he kept his smile back. He then approached Emma and hugged her.

"But I can't shake that stupid feeling off..." Emma said as she rested her head on Brennan's chest. It felt warm. Gosh, he always felt so nicely warm. You could fall asleep in his embrace. It was that secure.

"I'll go talk to her," Brennan said.

Emma lifted her head, looking at him. "No, don't," she said.

"Why?"

"Because... it won't really help."

"What, you have a gut feeling about that or something?"

Emma shook her head. "I had been thinking of how yours and Shalimar's attitude has changed ever since you broke up..." She kept looking at Brennan. While watching the chocolaty color moving slowly as his eyes were looking back at her, Emma squeezed her lips tightly. She was beginning to get more familiar with her reason for this behavior. It frightened her. Emma even shivered for a second, making Brennan to tighten his embrace. "And, I know it's different. So much more different what was happening with you two, and what you and I have now. And I... well, I don't have to tell you how I feel do I?" And saw his tame smile appear again. "Uh! Um... I was safe from feeling scared like this the entire month. And I loved every moment of that..." Emma then felt his arms slowly unwrapping from around her and then when he had released her, she saw Brennan taking a step back. Must've been that little door in her mind again..

"You're starting again," Brennan said.

"Starting what?" Emma tried to look surprised.

"Letting that stupid fear take over your rational thinking again."

Emma didn't reply.

"We've been through this a couple of times, Em. You're scared I'm going to get bored of you. That I'm just going to ditch this entire relationship and just move on to something else, right?"

Emma still didn't reply. She only pressed her lips again. Now he was starting with it. Starting to read her so clearly. Damn him!

"Ok, I'll take that as a 'yes' then." Brennan inhaled deeply and turned his sharp gaze on the side. When he returned it to her, it nearly stunned Emma. "And I've assured you many times that this is not going to happen." He paused. "I don't even have to say it. You can sense it. You got a gift that can keep you feel safe with feeling this from me."

Emma's eyes fell on the floor. He was right... again. But he didn't manage to convince her.

"So why don't you let that little gift of yours help you?" Brennan kept his voice gentle. His confusion transformed itself into a tiny aggravation but he didn't raise his voice, didn't make it harsher. He didn't have a reason for that. Yet.

"I am doing that." Emma looked back at him.

"Doesn't seem like you are from this," Brennan noted.

Emma should've felt annoyed with this if only Brennan wasn't right about it. Anyone else would perhaps describe her as: a crazy person not knowing what she had, for doing this. And perhaps they would be right. Also that she was causing the exact thing, which she wanted to avoid. But Emma couldn't take it back. This was a million and more times different than the situation with Shalimar, but Emma still had that edgy feeling feeding off her. For a moment it even started playing funny tricks on her. Truly unhealthy. And the only reason to get rid of it? Perhaps to distance herself from Brennan. To be on her own for a while. Although a tiny voice inside her, deep, deep inside kept reminding her that she was going to regret it enormously if Emma went through with it. "Maybe not..." ,he then replied out loud. "Maybe I am being a little selfish, just putting that away. Even though it's not really easy to do. At least not until now..."

"Ah!... you know, I probably would have understood this if there were some serious feelings involved between me and Shalimar. But there weren't. And frankly Emma, what you want to do with this decision of yours is not... doesn't have an excuse," Brennan said.

"Yes it does."

"Ok, then what is it?" Brennan lifted his eyebrow. This was going to be good...

"Have you noticed how the others have been lately about any serious relationships going on between us? Between the mutant x members?"

"Not that keen on it?"

"Yeah."

"Not a good excuse," Was Brennan's response.

"I'm not finished yet," Emma's voice suddenly took a steady tone.

"Alright." Brennan waited.

"There was this thing which Shal talked about," Emma then continued, "She mentioned how she wished she could have this... um... bond with you, like you and I have. And then she mentioned how what we have is perfect, it's fine on its own. Doesn't need anything else... At first I didn't really agree with her inside me. I mean, nothing is really perfect, right? But then I sort of started to agree. Maybe she is right."

"So you are arriving to the conclusion that what you and I started is a mistake?"

Emma sensed his irritation now. It was growing. "Maybe," she replied.

"Wha-, what, ho-, why?" He brought his hands briefly to his head.

"It might ruin... what we've had before..."

"Had? As in 'no longer have'?"

Emma bit her lower lip. "No, have. Sorry," She 'corrected' herself. "But you know Shal..."

"I don't really believe this," Brennan interrupted her. "How can this one little conversation with Shalimar have such an effect on you? So much in fact that you're starting to think of 'us' as mistake?"

"I didn't say it WAS a mistake. I said MAYBE."

"Maybe, was... they're so close to be pretty much the same thing. And even if let's just pretend what we have was a 'mistake', do you think it's that simple to just let go of it all and return to how it was before?"

"It could."

Brennan looked up with a louder growl. He then looked back at her. "What's happened to you? That's bullshit, Em! Just as the same of you thinking that what we have is a mistake!"

"Stop putting words in my mouth Brennan! I never said it was!"

"You did! Only in other words!" Their voices now raised their volume.

They were beginning to raise their defenses now as well, despite the huge difficulty of it.

"We happened to fall in love Emma. Maybe we expected it, maybe we didn't. Either way it happened. And now you just wanna damage that feeling, the situation with putting a label on it as being a mistake?"

"It won't do it any damage! All I asked was a little time apart that is all. It's not a break up; it's not me labeling it as a mistake! It's simply something I need to ... to get rid of this stupid feeling that's been bugging me for the last two hours! And it's going to continue bugging me if I don't do anything about it!"

"I thought you said you couldn't get rid of it," Brennan's voice sounded deeper as he lowered it only for this sentence.

"Well it came to me now," Emma told him.

"Wow, that fast, eh?" He didn't sound thrilled. Brennan sighed. "I still can't believe you're being afraid of this, despite knowing that this is so much more different than the relationship with Shal."

"I can't help it!"

"Yes you can! But for some reason you just don't want to!" He saw his friend was about to mention something but he didn't let her. Brennan knew what Emma was going to say. "And don't say that you don't think you love me as much because you know as well as I do that that would just be a damn lie!"

Emma was temporarily left without words.

Brennan took advantage of that. "You can say what ever the heck you want against all of this but I won't believe you. Because we're too damn close now to let such ridiculous bullshit blind us!"

This silenced Emma for a longer period. "Maybe you're right..." She then said calmly.

"You know I am." Brennan tried to return his voice to normal. He kept looking at her with doubt. This Elemental was going to hold her on this as much as possible. He wasn't going to let some idiotic situation to simply ruin everything.

"You then how I feel," Emma said, "and I'm not going to say otherwise. I'm not going to start making stuff up."

"Good."

"But I can not really change my decision now either."

"Uh... jeez... You're really making something huge out of something insignificantS" He told her.

"Insignificant?" The calmness was now removed. "Brennan, stop making this difficult for me!"

"Making what difficult for you! I'm only trying to prevent you from doing something as dumb as leaving us behind!"

"It's only a small break! Things will change for better afterwards. That's all I ask. And instead of accepting that, you're turning it into something as horrible as this!"

"Great, blame it on me now." Brennan collapsed his hands.

"I'm not blaming it on you, but you should stop making it into a catastrophe." Emma pointed to the ground.

"I'm not turning it into a catastrophe! But you honestly sound like you don't want more of this. More of us. I thought you were happy... In fact I can still feel that from you."

"I am..." Emma rubbed her arms.

"Then don't do this, Em. Don't make a decision which you will regret."

Emma turned her head on the side and sighed. "Regrets don't really work, do they..." she said.

"Emma! Stop it!"

"It's not going to be a break up!"

"Sorry, it already sounds like it will. And quit taking all these weird corners! You've already said so many... different things that maybe even you don't really know why you're doing this!"

"I do know. And I already told you."

"So fine then, turn your back on this, try to leave it."

Emma turned her head nervously towards him. It was getting difficult for her to escape this. To find something solid to present in front of this man. "Why don't you just stop Bren... please." She was now pleading.

"I won't. I won't let you make such a stupid move."

Emma kept looking sadly at him. There were no tears involved here despite the feeling that one might get of Emma to begin and cry. It should've been easier now. Because Brennan knew her, because he understood her. But unfortunately it turned out to be more difficult than Emma had imagined. It was because of this connection between them that it had built these steel fences, making it impossible to even try to break away. "It's the only way I can stop this damn feeling inside me, Bren, please..." her voice became almost fragile.

"There has to be some other way." Brennan refused to give in for the moment.

Emma shook her head in denial. "I wish there was..." she said. Her voice, empty.

"We can try and find another one?" he asked.

Emma shook her head once again.

"We can!" he insisted.

"We can't!" Emma wanted to appear certain. "I... I didn't choose to get this urgh, feeling, you know. I really want to disconnect it from me! And right now... this is it..." Her voice faded into a tiny cry. It felt so helpless for that moment that it even reached over to Brennan.

That sound struck a cord in him. Brennan swallowed. "Are you sure this is the only way?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Sorry..."

"But Em, think more. There honestly isn't a good reason for you feeling so guilty."

"I gave that thought time, as much as it needed."

"Then I'll go talk to Shal."

"I told you, it wouldn't really make any difference."

"I don't care, I'll see what happens." Brennan shrugged.

There was an awkward silence. This was supposed to be the moment where one of them either screams at the other and then both walk out in pure rage or say a simple 'goodbye' and calmly walk away. None of that happened.

Brennan observed Emma's face. It looked calm and settled, even every hair on her head seemed calm and on its place. The redness on her hair absorbed both the light of the visible half of the moon and the artificial light from the entrance. Her arms were crossed together, resting tightly on her breasts. While her left foot, crossing her right one found itself leaning on the side, touching the floor. Emma was wearing sneakers today. She seemed to prefer these lately. "They're just too comfortable." Emma once said. The white lace, the longer end of it was spread on the stone floor and now all that this blue eyed girl needed to do was lean sideways and say something. But she remained where she was and her blue eyes moved slowly, to try and catch up with Brennan's browns.

Her appearance to the situation changed rapidly. If an outsider could see Emma, she would now appear cold, almost cruel on the outside, so much more different than the girl which stood there some minutes ago. But this was far from what Emma was. And at this moment she was boiling inside. She sensed Brennan's disapproval so intensely that at times it was too much but she couldn't give in. She loved him and she didn't want to hurt him. Not only would she be ending up hurting herself but also it was something she could never willingly, intentionally do. Now that she found the answer and the solution for that answer, Emma had hoped Brennan would agree with her, despite sensing otherwise. But she should have known better. Of course she could have tried to make him go along, but Emma didn't want to. She didn't want to force him into anything. Knowing that if he had been a Psionic as well that, Brennan too would never do anything against her will, force her into something she didn't want to. Unless of course it had been for their own good. In which case, both would have to use their powers to persuade the other person.

The silence had affected their defenses now. It lowered them. It's strange really, there are so many times that a moment like this is worth a million words and the effect such silence can have.

There were small traces of disappointment in Brennan's eyes. "I'm going to talk to her," he repeated as before. The irritation was still there however.

"As you wish," was her reply this time. She sensed a slight weakness coming on.

"But this doesn't mean..."

"No, it does mean that, Bren," Emma interrupted Brennan.

But Brennan, despite his retrieval on the outside, wasn't letting go of this. Nor of Emma. "You really think so..."

"I look serious don't I?"

"That you do, but you don't feel serious."

"You've turned into a telempath now as well?"

"I don't need to be one to feel that Emma," he told her. "We love each other, that's more than a good reason for this, for us. And because of the way we feel... I might let you go like this now, but it won't last long."

"Thank you..." Emma placed a piece of her hair behind her right ear.

"Don't thank me. I said I might. Didn't say I would. I haven't talked to Shalimar yet."

"Okay."

Their voices were calm. They appeared almost as if they didn't care. Oh the appearances could fool others so easily.

"Hey!" Jesse came out. He then stopped, noticing the way his friends were gazing at each other. "Am I... interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No, not at all." Brennan shook his head, still looking at Emma.

"Sure?" Jesse asked again.

"Yeah." Emma released her arms; her eyes almost locked onto Brennan's.

"Okay... 'cause we need to go, Brennan." Jesse pointed with his thumb behind him.

Brennan then removed his gaze away from Emma. He turned his attention to Jesse. "What time is it?" he asked.

"Um, almost 10:30," Jesse said.

"Okay, let's go then before." Brennan then joined Jesse.

"Sorry for asking for the third time, but are you sure things are ok between you two?" Jesse asked Brennan as they were standing at the entrance. He noticed Brennan's cold look. It almost felt frightening.

"Yes, Jesse, it's fine." Brennan gave a wide smile. If you didn't know this man you would have sworn that it had been genuine.

"Oh... Okay then." Jesse nodded. "See ya later, Emma." He smiled over at his friend.

"Alright, Jesse." Emma gave a small reply and a quick wave. She then noticed the quick glance Brennan gave her after he paused for a couple of seconds when Jesse started moving. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Em..." His look said, spiced up with disapproval, but not abandoned by determination either.

* * *


	20. chapter 20

He didn't see Emma when they came back. She was in her room. Brennan didn't go in. He didn't want to disturb her. Instead he ended up in the kitchen.

He wanted something sweet. _Hmm... ice cream would do_, Brennan thought and took a small bowl of vanilla, chocolate and mint. He wanted to add a slice of pineapple to it, but there wasn't any. "Too bad." Breathing out, he closed the refrigerator door and went over to the table. For a second Brennan thought of sitting there, but he quickly changed his mind. As he was walking towards the exit, Brennan stopped and turned around, looking at the table. "Hell..." He muttered and returned. Sitting down on the stool, Brennan lifted his left leg, placing it on the other stool next to him.

As the different flavors of the desert melted in his warm mouth, Brennan exhaled through his nostrils. His mind started drifting back to the conversation that took place a few hours before. When Jesse and he left, it was cold outside. It had felt more like winter rather than autumn. All it needed was the snow. But here, being warmer and now quiet it gave him the opportunity to turn the film back and try to pull out important bits and pieces. Brennan didn't feel tired, only slightly upset.

He took another spoon. The mouth warmth, melting the chocolaty flavor, gave him the sweet taste he needed. "So what exactly made you say that?" Brennan's thoughts started going back. He then tried to go through their month together to see if there had been an event that could trigger a feeling like that in Emma. The trip down to memory lane didn't take long. No... there wasn't anything. Everything seemed right. Everything was like it should have been. Despite their hidden secret from the others, but even that wasn't anything bad.

Another spoon...

Then, Emma had mentioned Shalimar. Sure he had felt guilty, but it was more in the beginning and then it started fading. And Brennan should have felt guiltier than Emma, right? Yes, he should have. But he didn't.

He should maybe talk to Shalimar. Yes, that would be a good idea. Glancing at his bowl, there were only the mixed melted leftovers from the ice cream. There was barely anything to be eaten, so Brennan simply put the bowl on the table. He got up and headed towards Shalimar's room.

As he stopped in front of her door, Brennan heard her speaking quietly. A couple of seconds later he heard another voice but its length was too short. His knuckles were close to the surface of the door when he heard Shalimar ask in a slightly higher voice: "What is it?"

Brennan didn't hear any loud reply. It had been Emma. It had to be. She must've gone to Shalimar's room while he had been in the kitchen. He lowered his hand. His mind picked up a slight sense of panic. It wasn't coming from him. "Ok..." He thought and with an almost silent sigh, distanced himself from the door and went to his own room. He would talk to Shalimar another time.

"What happened?" Shalimar asked Emma as they sat on the Feral's bed.

"I needed a couple of seconds of silence... I'm sorry." Emma forced a smile. She didn't tell her friend about earlier. The same as she didn't tell her about the relationship. Shalimar hadn't known about them before as an item, why bother saying anything about their... separation. Emma bit the inner flesh of her lips as she thought of Brennan's refusal to accept her 'proposal'.

Having spent some hours alone in her room, Emma had decided to talk with Shalimar. But talk about something else, anything but Brennan or relationships. Just about worthless things. Those few hours alone in her own room seemed like a week. As Emma was pacing around her space, so many thoughts rushed through her head. It had started the moment Brennan had left. Before that, her thoughts seemed more settled. Almost in place at the end of their conversation. But after that, when she was left alone, Emma slowly walked over to her room and putting the lights on, she entered inside, closed the door and at that moment, her thoughts started running around inside her head, making a big mental mess.

She put up with it for those few hours with hopes they would settle down, remain motionless like they were during those last few moments with Brennan. But the only thing which managed to happen was the speed with which the thoughts were going. It had decreased. Emma knew that if she went to bed, her eyes wouldn't close the entire night - her mind would make sure of that.

So, she decided to keep Shalimar company for a while, or perhaps it was more vice versa. Emma was aware that being in the presence of her friend wouldn't calm her feelings or erase the majority of them, because it was the conversation earlier with Shalimar which sparked them up. But she had hoped that if they could find some worthless topic that those feelings wouldn't be intensified as much.

"Are you okay?" Shalimar asked her, after she received Emma's answer to the short silence.

"Yep. I'm alright. Just haven't had talks like this for a while," Emma said.

Shalimar smiled. Emma seemed normal on the outside. "I'm gonna get a snack. You want anything?" The feral stood up.

"Um, yeah I think I'll come with you. My stomach's starting to protest to my ignorance to bring it food."

Shalimar giggled. "Okay." And the two young women exited the room.

Emma had sensed Brennan being far away which was why she suggested coming with Shalimar. Plus, she wasn't ready to be completely alone for a while longer.

Standing in front of the fountain in the park with her arms crossed, Emma gave a deeper sigh. It was sunny outside and not as cold as it had been during the night. As she moved her leg, Emma heard the quiet crunching of the yellow and dark orange leaves beneath her black boot.

"You're still going to stand here?" Brennan's voice was heard behind her.

"A while longer." Emma replied. She watched the two small children playing near the water at the other side of the fountain.

"We got what we needed, we should go back," he suggested.

"No, I wanna stay a bit more," Emma said. "Hey Brennan, you coming?" She then heard Shalimar's voice coming from his ring.

"Yeah, in a while," Brennan responded.

"I'll call Jesse later, you can go," Emma mentioned, "It's nice here."

"It's okay, I can keep you company for a while. If you want."

Emma shook her head. "Thanks. But I wanna be alone." She glanced at him. It was two days, only two large days.

Brennan nodded. "Fine, okay then, I'll see you later," he said and went to leave her alone.

"Um Bren..." Emma then called him quietly.

Brennan turned to her and took a few steps forward so he would be standing in front of her. "Yeah?"

It was perhaps useless to ask but she did it anyway. "Are you angry with me?" Emma looked at him now. Such a childish question. She felt a sense of small uneasiness in him.

"Not as much as I should be," he replied.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"You decide."

She was quiet. "I'm sorry." Emma kept her arms crossed.

Brennan tilted his head. Emma had been standing so close to the water that the reflection of the rays felt visible on her face. Almost magical... it would have been like that if the moment was right. He felt the guilt in her eyes and this time it wasn't because of Shalimar but of what she did two nights ago. To him..

"Just tell me when you've come to your senses." Brennan smiled softly and saw Emma nod slowly. He then left her alone.

* * *

"Here you go." Shalimar handed Emma a glass of white wine.

The psionic, sitting on a red velvet sofa, took the glass and smiled. "Thanks." As the feral sat next to her, with her arm draped on the sofa, Emma's eyes traveled across the visible parts of the nightclub and stopped when they saw Brennan making his way through the crowd of young people, going somewhere. Her diamonds then spotted two young women intercepting him. "Blondes, huh... so what else is new?" Emma thought as she took a sip from her glass. She noticed them talking. "Oh he's interested alright. He'd be crazy not to, right?" Another thought. Emma could see his smile, a pretty wide one, too. "He must be enjoying himself. Lovely..." Emma's lips didn't move except for a moment when her tongue had touched them to gather the remaining taste of the wine.

"Well, someone's getting busy tonight." She heard Shalimar's giggly voice. Emma knew who her friend was referring to even if she didn't turn to look at Shalimar.

"You're right about that." Was Emma's response as she felt a small flame of jealousy appear inside her. "Oh Emma stop it! They're just some bimbos looking for a you-know-what. It's nothing you should bother about. And not just them for that matter..." Emma sighed and for a moment felt a cold and quick wave rush through her body as she suddenly noticed Brennan's look, towards her! He somehow found her. Ah, there was remorse and then anger and then even a slight sense of mockery, for it all to be wrapped up in a package of something close to a false carefree feeling. It was all inside him. Emma then turned her head towards Shalimar and moved her lips without separating them. She shouldn't blame him. He has his needs. He's a man after all. Perhaps it was herself who was supposed to take the bigger chunk of that blame. Emma wanted a break? She got it. And her feeling still didn't disappear. It wasn't as strong as before but it was still there and it tingled at times.

And then there was that argument they had yesterday... It came rather unexpectedly and it was quite pointless.

Her and Brennan were asked, or more correctly said, -ordered- to do the cleaning for the week. Neither of them took this lightly. But despite their inner protest, they didn't show their disagreement to Adam. They didn't want to give anything away about them. And they most certainly weren't going to start throwing massive tantrums... ok, maybe not this time. Anyhow, they were stuck with this job.

As the two mutants began their work, Emma glanced over at Brennan and saw two buckets next to him, one was filled with water - the blue plastic bucket and the other, the red one had white paint in it, which was meant for one of the rooms, thankfully not being one of their chores for today.

The redhead got a small idea and started slowly coming up behind him. Her teeth were squeezing her lower lip. Brennan had moved slightly forward, giving Emma the chance to grab the bucket and pour it over him! "Fuck!" Brennan then yelled.

"Oh no..." Emma cringed. "Wrong bucket..."

Brennan quickly spun around, facing her, his eye fuming. He was covered entirely in white paint. It was a big bucket.

What Emma sensed was nothing comparing to what she read from his face. Perhaps she picked the wrong day to play a prank on him.

"Emma... why did you do that?" He asked her calmly but you could tell that he would explode any second.

"Sorry Bren... I...um... thought it would be..."

"Funny?"

"Mm..." Emma nodded. Oh boy... definitely a wrong day.

"Alright then." Brennan gathered his hands.

Emma got alarmed. She started slowly going backwards... "You wouldn't..." she said.

"Of course not. What's the fun in trying to surprise someone when they can already guess what you're planning on doing?" His voice remained still.

Emma stopped. What ever he had planned on doing was disappearing. "I'm sorry for... that." She pointed at him.

"Sure, sure." Brennan shook his head. "I better go wash this off... yuch." He started moving when suddenly he took the blue bucket and poured all the water over Emma.

"Argh! Brennan!" Emma screamed. That was too quick for her. He was starting to develop mind tricks to deceive her mutational senses.

A sudden grin appeared on his face. "Ah, that felt so much better." He tried to breathe in but the paint on his nose prevented him, causing him to quickly remove it.

"It's freezing!" She shouted, looking like a soaked rat. Water dripping down from her hair, clothes... nose.

"You had it coming, Em." He shrugged not looking better himself. Just picture a tall figure made of white chocolate.

"You...!" Emma ran towards him and soon they started wrestling. Even sooner both were covered in paint and water. Not pretty.

"What the...?" Adam was shocked of the mess in front of his eyes when he entered the hallway.

His voice made Brennan and Emma to quickly pull away from one another. Oh, Adam looked far from pleased. Of course he would look shocked. The man had expected the place to be nearly spotless but instead he got paint, water, brushes, towels, some plastic bottles, and buckets... everything tossed at different sides. Incredible to imagine. Not to mention the two comical figures standing in the middle of it, looking quite silly.

"I shouldn't ask what happened." Adam's arms were opened.

"It was his/her fault!" Emma and Brennan said the same sentence and pointed at the other person. Just like children.

"For crying out... uh... I'm not letting you clean up next time... can't you do your work?"

"Sorry..." Emma placed her hands behind her.

"It happened." Was Brennan's response.

"Fine, I don't care. Clean it up. Now!" Adam ordered them. He most clearly wasn't a fan of their "recent work".

Brennan and Emma nodded.

"And you two as well... while you're at it." Adam reminded them.

The two young mutants nodded to this as well and waited for Adam to leave. The moment he did so, Emma turned to Brennan. "Why did you have to splash the water all over me?"

"Huh? Why did you have to get that crazy idea and splash the paint all over me! If you hadn't done that we would've finished what we were supposed to! Now we got an even bigger fucking mess to clean up!"

"I didn't know a simple thought of a joke would turn into this!"

"The hell you didn't!"

And they continued for what it seemed like fifteen minutes before their fumes had lowered and they went to shower themselves before cleaning up their own chaos. Both should have just taken the entire situation as a joke and continue with their work but the odd distance between them in the recent days turned that situation into something ugly.

It turned into a bad day for them, and not only because of this but other things as well. Something that bugged them inside.

Of course Brennan and Emma had quarrels before at times, when they were simply just friends. All of the mutant x members did. You couldn't live with someone for so many years and not have at least two or more tell- off's. It did get on those nerves. But this argument had been different between this psionic and elemental.

And now, they were in a club. Each of them trying to do something else, far away from the other person, not just physically but in mind and thought. Except that the second part wasn't exactly easy.

Despite the distance which these two mutants kept between them, Emma could still feel that steel fence. He wasn't letting her go. She would swallow nervously to this when the feeling would remind her. Not that Emma wanted to be rid of him, get away as much as it could possibly be, no, far from it... in a way, deep inside she felt a sense of security and relief that he still had hope in her. This made the guilt she felt in the park to slightly increase. But until Emma could get rid of the other feeling that was the cause of all this mess, she couldn't let herself approach him like before, with such affection, such love.

So for now, Brennan and Emma were in a way free to do what they wanted, their bodies didn't have any restrictions, despite the different state in which their minds and hearts were... those two parts didn't have that liberty. They were connected and any attempt to break that or even attempt to, had hideous consequences.

It could've been so much simpler if it had been some one else. But unfortunately or fortunately it wasn't. It did hurt knowing that the person you loved even more than your own life was right there, sitting next to you and you couldn't do anything, couldn't be with them because of some reason. Something perhaps quite stupid and naïve in Emma's case, kept that distance. Those moments, each of them felt like a needle penetrating her heart. Their hearts. And she did feel that stain of hurt in him after that night. It wasn't big and with the passing of the days its size kept shrinking, but she cringed knowing that she did manage to cause it even if she never ever wanted to. And now it hurt her, far more than she thought and imagined how at she had caused a big amount of pain in Brennan.

Emma didn't ask him whether he had talked to Shalimar or not. It wouldn't have made any difference anyway.

"And then he says: 'well I don't know asshole!'" Shalimar started telling Emma some funny incident that happened on the street that morning, involving two men and a car.

Emma listened to her and laughed along with her friend as a result. This was far better than to look at what Brennan was doing. "The hell with that. Let him do what he wants, let me do what I want." This thought had the intention of getting rid of her concerns but it failed. "It'll be until I'm settled again... only until then." She reassured herself.

Looking at Shalimar, Emma noticed how her blond locks rested tamely on her bare shoulders with only the green straps of the dark green tee showing. It suited her well, Emma noted. Along with those black tight pants it was a good combination. This made Emma glance at her own clothing. There was a baby blue skirt with a white short sleeved shirt that had a line of tiny red butterflies pictured on the front. She dreaded to think how her bare legs would take the cold weather once they left the club; it wasn't very enjoyable on their way here either. Good thing for the coats. Upper body part was safe, lower body parts... not safe. Emma still hadn't changed her opinion that Shalimar had perhaps better taste in such clothes than her. Quite degrading at times was that thought.

"Oh gawd these taste good!" Emma said in between bites as her and Shalimar were sitting on a park bench eating some cupcakes the next morning. "I can't remember the last time that I've had these."

"It's fun not to listen to Adam sometimes about food," Shalimar said and took a bite off her cupcake.

"Yeah..." Emma agreed. _It's also good to be away from Sanctuary... and Brennan_, she thought.

When they ate their last cupcakes, Shalimar gathered the boxes and threw them in the small recycle trash bin next to the bench. Times have changed.

"That good?" Shalimar asked her.

"Oh yeah!" Emma giggled. "Wooh..." She massaged her belly. Her eyes then slightly widened. "Oh my God..." she suddenly said.

"What?" Shalimar looked at her.

Emma quickly turned her head. She noticed a young man in his late twenties walking by them with headphones on. The psionic jumped and said, "Damon?"

This name caught his attention as he suddenly stopped and turned his gaze towards Emma. "Ahh... Emma?" A wide smile appeared on the young man's face as he had recognized her.

Emma nodded quickly. She seemed incredibly happy to see this person.

"Whoah... it's been ages!" Damon put his headphones around his neck before he approached her and wrapped his arms around the tiny body, giving Emma a big hug, so big that he almost lifted her off the ground.

"Can't believe it's you." Was Emma's response as she shut her eyes tightly for a moment, returning the hug with the same amount as she was receiving it.

Shalimar watched them. "Oh." She got up and approached them just when the two youngsters managed to separate from one another.

"How are you? What's happened to you? Damn! How in hell have you been?" Damon asked his friend questions with his hands touching Emma's arms.

"How do you think I am now that I've seen you?" Her heart fluttered. She looked very excited.

This person must be some long lost best friend of Emma's or something, Shalimar noted as she watched Damon. He was a person of average height with slightly long hazel hair and greenish eyes. One distinctive feature, eyebrow piercing. Shalimar then coughed. This got Emma's attention.

"Ah sorry. Um Damon, this is Shalimar, my friend. Shal, this is..."

"Damon, nice to meet you." Damon pulled out his hand.

"Likewise." Shalimar accepted it and greeted him.

The man's attention was quickly moved over to Emma once again. "It's been too long. Freakin' ages. What on earth happened to you?" He had a rough voice. It sounded incredibly sexy though, from what Shalimar noticed.

"I sorta found a new job. Shalimar's also my colleague."

"What kind of job?"

"Err..." Emma was about to mention something when Damon said instead...

"You're a secret agent of something?" He joked.

Emma didn't say anything, only showed a shy smile.

"Ohh I see. Something in that area then."

Emma couldn't help but to giggle at this.

"You can say that." Shalimar nodded.

"But, shhhhh!" Emma placed her index finger in front of her lips. "Top secret and all that," she replied.

Damon shook his head. "Well if that's true than I was right about you. Told you that little..." he tapped her forehead gently and playfully with his index finger, "...gift of yours will take you places."

"Oh it took me pretty far ahead, alright." Emma giggled.

"So did you sense me first before you saw me here?" he asked.

"Oh you're good."

"Oh I know!" And both broke into childish laughter.

All Shalimar could do was stare at them and smile. She didn't like to interrupt. These two seemed cute together.

"So why are you here? I mean not that it's bad that you are but... argh!"

"I'm on err... business here," he replied.

"And that would be...?"

"Journalist, for this music mag."

"You? Man, you went ahead as well. Proud of you. Is it good?"

"Hell yeah! I got to meet David Bowie last month. He's just one of many great people I've managed to talk to since I started."

"Awww, I'm definitely proud of you!" Emma hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Em." Damon was pleased by her reaction.

"Are you in this city? Are..."

"No, I live in Tampa now. Probably one of the reasons why I haven't laid eyes on you for so long."

"You've known each other for long?" Shalimar had to ask.

"Yeah, if you count three years as very long," Damon told her with a smile.

"Oh, cool." "We even went on two dates," Emma said, "but it wasn't serious."

"Mmm, we ended up liking the friendship better." Damon nodded.

"Yep." Emma agreed and crossed her arms. "How long are you staying here?"

"Two more days... argh, you wanna go out tonight? A drink or something?" Damon then asked.

"Sure! We've got millions of things to talk about." Emma accepted that offer.

"Great. I saw this nice restaurant when I arrived here... um, I think it's new... 'The stone rose'? Or something."

"Yeah, The Stone Rose. They opened it last week," Shalimar said.

"Perfect." Emma agreed. "Tonight at... um... eight?"

"I'm there."

"Great, great, great!" Emma gave him another hug. "Ohhh I still can't believe you're here!" The excitement barely left her voice.

"Double here!" Neither did it from his voice, despite his laid back image. When they separated, Damon looked at his watch. "Damn, I'm gonna be late. I gotta meet a fellow journalist here." He laughed. "At eight!" He then ran away from the two girls. "Bye!" Giving a quick wave.

"See you then!" Emma shouted. When he was gone, she inhaled pleasantly.

"You two must've been very good friends by those reactions."

"Ah yeah, in a way... well we were closer before. But I'm still happy that he's around." Emma nodded and they started walking. "He was the first person who encouraged my gift. I mean, not only did he treat me like I was normal but he was just a good friend, you know?" She explained.

"That's sweet. What happened?"

"Ah..." Emma lifted her shoulders. "We discovered other people."

"But you said that you two..."

"No, no, no, not in that way!" Emma lifted her hand. "Met different er... friends I guess and then shortly after I ended up with you guys."

"Oh, right. And you never attempted to get in touch with him?"

"I tried a couple of times. He moved away."

"Hmm. Okay."

"I'm so glad he's here now." Emma smiled coyly.

Shalimar giggled and put her arm briefly around Emma. "Bless you," she said.

It was at dusk when Brennan sat up on the bed, removing the black sheet and the moment his feet touched the cold floor, he placed his hands on the edge of the bed. He looked up... nothing to see. He turned his head to the left and saw a wide window just above the bed. "Uh..." It had white drapes flying gently on the colder wind that was entering. It was a wonder how they didn't freeze to death. They? Brennan remembered where he was now. Placing his head in his hands he leaned forward with his elbows touching his knees. The eyes closed as he sighed.

The elemental remained like that for a while when after he uncovered his browns and lifting his head up, turned it on the side, just enough to see behind him. There was a young woman, with her back turned towards him, sleeping. Her light blond hair was spread on the pillow behind her as the black bed sheet had only kept her waist and legs covered. Brennan turned around. Stephanie... some girl he picked up the other night at the club. His body moved, making him to stand up. Brennan felt empty inside and a little colder and it wasn't because of the wind. Getting up, he reached over to the open window and with his one arm closed it. Last night was only a physical release for him.

As he stood there in the nude, Brennan now noticed that the walls had the color of green ... "Dark green," he told himself. A few pictures in frames, some wooden, some metal... clothes on the floor and almost everywhere else, his, hers... a knocked over lamp by the door. He then glanced at the sleeping woman again. Hot night, cold feeling ... "Sure Brennan, what the hell did you expect?" A voice inside said.

Running his hands through his hair, he kept them there for a while and looked out through the window. He should get back to Sanctuary. Grabbing his boxers, he quickly but silently put them on him and then took the pants from the floor. When he was done with that, it was only his t-shirt remaining a necessity... he would look for the rest on his way out. It didn't take him long to find the t-shirt, it had been beneath the woman's pink dress. His eyes looked around. "Now, where did she say the bathroom was?" Brennan asked himself and opened the bedroom door quietly.


	21. chapter 21

"Wow, you're back. It's almost 2 in the afternoon." Shalimar saw Brennan coming in the, living room. She had brought some flowers from the market and was now arranging them.

"Uh, yeah." Brennan shrugged and grinned. "The others here?" he asked.

"Jess yeah, Emma nope."

"Oh, where is she?"

"Out with a friend."

"A friend?"

"Well, yeah. An old friend actually. Damon. Nice guy."

"Guy?" Brennan thought. "Date?" he asked.

"I don't know. Don't think so. They haven't seen one another in like eh, forever so they decided to go out."

"Ah, I see." Brennan looked on the side. _Damon?_ he thought. Emma had mentioned him to Brennan a couple of times. He had a small place inside her heart from how she talked about him. Damon and Emma became friends four years before she joined mutant x. Towards the end of their third year, the closeness sort of thinned out and after that they lost touch. But she never forgot about him. _And it probably was the same with Damon_, Brennan thought.

"What is he doing here?" was Brennan's question.

"Work. He said he lived in another town and it was quite a coincidence that they met, really." A smile was formed by Shalimar's lips. "Very cute too... um... good-looking," she noted.

Brennan lifted an eyebrow. "Like, incredibly good-looking?"

"Well not someone who you'd waste all your mouth juices over but um..." she chuckled, "he's a nice sight to look at."

"Ah..." This sentence sparked a little flame in him. It wasn't difficult to imagine of what that flame consisted. "Did she say when she would be coming back?"

Shalimar looked at him. "Why? You're afraid something is gonna happen to her, dad?" she joked.

"Oh, I'm just worried about her as usual."

"Really..." There was a sparkle in her eye.

"You don't believe me?"

"Oh, no, no, I do. In fact, if I had someone caring for me that much I'd first smack them on the face for overdoing it and then feel flattered."

"Ah good old Shal, will you ever change my lady?" He made a gentleman like gesture with his hand.

"Oh that's a long way away," she replied and giggled.

* * *

"And after that, I got this job," Damon finished his story.

Emma watched him with a shy smile as she played with her fingers. It was funny how the strands of hair were falling in front of his eyes, causing the young man to keep removing them with his thumb and index finger. And his eyes, ah they stayed the same. She also noticed small hairs above his lips forming a barely visible moustache. And she listened carefully to everything which he said. Emma wanted to know what happened to him during the time when each was absent from the other's life.

"Wow, pretty incredible," she then said, "I didn't know you could be such a hard working person."

"Eh, well... I decided I had to be. And Jess, she sort of shoved me into that direction. She was like: you either get that lazy ass of yours off the floor and st-..."

"Jess? Jessica?" Emma asked him.

"Oh." Damon shook his head. "I should've mentioned this first." He chuckled. "Sorry. Yeah, um we're engaged," he confessed.

"Get out of here..." Emma almost choked, "so that's why I kept getting those weird images from you. Seriously?"

Damon nodded. "Four and a half years and it resulted to this," he said.

"But you two hated each other." Emma threw her hand back.

He shrugged and looked at his cup of black coffee. "Oh you know... first there was hatred, then that changed to respect, respect into liking, liking into admiration and that to... eh, and love."

"I'm really surprised Damon. I mean I've only met her two or three times as I remember but ouch it was amazing how you managed to stay in the same room together. And now... wow." Emma lifted her shoulders.

"I never expected us to like each other either, let alone fall in love. But it happened. Actually I'm glad it did. She's amazing. If she seemed like a bitch back then, then woo, she's the sweetest person now."

"Um yeah, I can believe that." Emma took the fork and carefully sliced a piece of the strawberry cake with a real strawberry on top. "And you're getting married now?"

"Next year. You should come. In fact you should come before that. I think she'll be happy to see you."

Emma snorted. "You think? I can't imagine her remembering me."

"Oh she does," Damon told her, "you sort of slipped into a conversation or two. Reason why we were thinking of inviting you."

"Aww, thanks. I was afraid you'd forgotten about me." She pointed with the fork towards him.

"Emma, Emma. Those years we happened to share together? You kidding me? You're like a thorn stuck in someone's butt! Impossible to remove!"

Emma pulled back, her eyes widened; she was ready to bust out laughing.

"Okay, okay, wrongly said." Damon moved his hand in front of him. "But you..." Her laughter interrupted him. This made him to turn his hand into a loose fist and bring it to his lips. "You really used to find the humor in strangest places, Em, I see that hasn't changed about you," he said as this young man watched the psionic in front of him going red in the face from the laughter.

"I'm sorry, I..." The laugher kept her words away during moments. "Woo..."

Damon placed his chin to rest on his fist as he waited for his friend to settle down. The sight even made him give out some chuckles. He didn't hide that this seemed amusing and in a way attractive to him. When Damon saw Emma 'recover' from the all the laughing he asked, "Done?"

"Yeah," Emma nodded and waved her hand briefly in front of her lips. "Sorry... I don't know, it was just funny... ah! "

"Okay." Damon kept his smile. "You're just not an easy person to forget you know," he told her.

"That's nice to know." Emma tilted her hand for a moment and then took a piece of the cake in her mouth. She then lifted her eyes to look at him, Damon was the only person, despite Brennan who called her sweetly 'Em' like that. It was because of the number of people who did that, that it gave the shortening of that name a more delightful ring.

"You're gonna come then?" he asked.

"To the wedding?" And she saw him nod. "I'd love to," Emma replied with the piece of food still in her mouth which sent a stream of short laughter through both her and him. Sitting at a table next to the wall, Damon and Emma were some of the few guests tonight. Good thing too, Emma wasn't becoming a fan of crowded places lately. On the wall above their heads was a large rose made of shimmering pale pink metal. It gave this space a nice touch.

This reply caused a grin on his face. He then reached inside his gray backpack and pulled out a small card. "Here's my phone number, email and address. It's for friends only." He handed it to Emma and pointed at its contents.

"Isn't this rather formal?" Emma noted as a joke while looking at the card.

"I'm too lazy to write it down each time," was his reply.

"Jeez, how many friends do you have?" She looked at him.

"Not many," he said, "But still..."

Emma shook her head and then placed the card in her handbag. "I'll keep this underneath my pillow," she said and giggled.

Damon had finished his desert long ago so he just asked after Emma finished chewing her second piece of the desert: "So, did we miss anything out?"

"Um... I think that's it. Ah what time is it?"

"Twenty to two," Damon replied.

"Huh, almost six hours... I expected only one." She took the glass of water.

Damon smiled. "You're still single? I'm gonna have a freakin' heart attack if you tell me you are."

Emma stopped. "Well I've told you my 'successes' in that field, um. but well yes and no."

"Confused here." "Brennan, he's...was... is a friend. We met just before I took on this err... work. We became really close as friends. And he's fantastic, he really is. At the beginning well I did have a thing for him, if you were a woman you'd understand why if you see him." And affectionate smile was shaping on her face. "But he's the type that..." Emma then paused as she was aware of what she started to talk about. "I haven't seen you in years and I'm starting with this... bullshit, sorry."

"No... nope. Common, I've dumped my problems on you in the past, think its time you should do the same now," he said.

"I didn't say it was a problem."

"From how you started it sounds like it will be one."

"I..." She sighed. Emma looked down and smiled once again. "Well I could use some help on it..." She confessed.

"Go ahead. I've been developing my giving advice skills lately."

"You?" Emma raised her eyebrows.

"Getting older... all that stuff."

"Ah, right..."

"So, continue."

"Okay... well... he isn't the type who would prefer women like me. You know it's always the wild ones that are more attractive to men, especially him. Something to do with sexual energy, I don't know. So I didn't give much thought of anything except on just being friends. And it was fun. We always have this habit of teasing each other to death. It's their precious reaction which is the nicest reward you know?" Emma realized she really needed to talk about this because ever since the separation, she didn't have a chance to share it with anyone. Now, she did.

"I know what you mean."

"But then something changed and we ended up..." Emma slowly brought her hands together. "Being more."

"Relationships built on friendships. Solid, really solid."

"I know. As you with Jessica, I was surprised, too. You know, I didn't think it would never ever happen, but the chances of it coming to reality were really slim. But for some reason it did happen. And I felt happy... it felt so good. I discovered so many other things about him."

"That happens when you enter in phase."

"Mm."

"So you two broke up?"

"Not exactly. You know Shalimar..."

"Oh your friend, yeah."

"She and Brennan dated for a while before."

"Aha... you think there might still be feelings between them?"

"No, no. Their relationship was never like that. They wanted it to be but it didn't happen."

"She's not happy about you two?"

"Not that. She doesn't know. Well no one does. Except you... now."

"Okay."

"The problem is this guilt thing started swimming around in our heads, Brennan and me."

"Would've been strange if it didn't."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah." She bit her upper lip. She sensed his small concern and the attention with which he was listening to her. This encouraged her to continue: "I had a talk with her, but I didn't mention that he and I were a couple... don't ask me why, I still don't know why I kept that to myself. Anyway, after that I started feeling strange, this stupid, annoying feeling of remorse started bugging me and it got bigger and more annoying. I did some thinking and then talked to Brennan, I asked for a time off.. he in a way respected it but he didn't accept it, at least not entirely."

"I can't blame him," Damon, his chin leaning on his fist, said.

"What?"

"What made you do that? You didn't like him or something?"

"No... I adore him. I just thought that I might get rid of that feeling of guilt by being away from him for a while."

"And he didn't see it the same way?"

Emma shook her head as a reply.

"You felt guilty for Shalimar?"

"Yes."

"Why? If their relationship wasn't complicated..."

"That's the whole thing... I don't know." Emma looked down, circling with her fork slowly around the half eaten piece of strawberry cake.

"There's more isn't there..."

Emma nodded. She looked up. "I told him I also got scared that he may get bored of me and..." she shrugged, "dump me..."

"That true?"

"Not so much. I did get scared then but that flew away quickly."

"So now it's back to your friend... Shalimar." "Mm."

"Does she have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?"

"Damon!"

"Hey, hey... only a question."

Emma sighed. "No, she's single. She had the same 'luck' in men as I did."

"You feel guilty that you've found someone nice and she hasn't?"

Emma pouted. "Probably." And brought another piece of the cake in her mouth.

"So then find someone for her, what's the big deal?"

"I don't know, it's not really simple."

"Have you tried at least?"

"Nope."

"Do it. But I don't think what you've done to this guy of yours is fair."

"I thought you'd support me on that one," she said quietly.

"I would've if there was a better reason for it."

"Uh..." Emma removing the plate crossed her arms on the table and lowered her head into them.

"You should've asked him to help you."

"I don't think he could've done anything..." her choked voice was heard.

"Em, I love you, you know that. You've been a good friend in the past. But it doesn't look like you gave him a chance; I mean it was their relationship; he should have been able to help you. And you wanting... time away from him, quite frankly doesn't seem like a very smart choice."

"Ah..." Emma lifted her head, only to cover her face with her hands. She then moved her hands, sliding them away from her face and capturing her hair in a ponytail for a moment. "You think..."

"And you're very lucky that he's still with you. Most guys would just drop the whole thing and move on. He must love you."

Emma's diamonds traveled over to his greens. "Yes," she sighed, "he does..."

"Do you?" Emma nodded. "Sometimes... no, not sometimes... always more than my own life."

"Seriously?" Damon showed a surprised look.

"Yep, why?"

"Ah, I just haven't stumbled to someone as devoted as that." He knew that she was sincere.

"Oh."

"Yeah, but Em, did you think of what your decision might have done to him?"

"If you mean hurt him, yeah I did... but then it was the only way for me to get rid of this stupid feeling inside," she tried to explain. Emma could sense that Damon was sympathetic with her but he wasn't very convinced by her actions... much like Brennan, really.

"Isn't that a little selfish?"

"It does sound like that." This almost crushed her. She really was like this...why?

"And is this feeling gone?"

Emma shook her head.

"Did what you do, helped?"

Emma sighed. "A little bit... although its hard not to think about him, especially as you see him everyday.

"You want my opinion?"

"You were giving it so far..."

"I think what you did is incredibly stupid," Damon told her.

"Huh?"

"You ran away instead of facing the entire situation."

"It was much harder with him around." Emma defended herself.

"You think so? Maybe you just made that reason up."

"What?" Emma felt baffled. "I would never do that, I had a great time with him, I would never intentionally ruin that."

"With this you did."

"Stop it; you're beginning to sound like him."

"But, Em, it's true. Perhaps you didn't think this whole thing over before you told your decision to him. maybe you just concluded how you went along."

"That's true." Emma admitted to herself. "Quite immature, too." Another thought.

"Didn't do much thinking."

"Probably."

"So you know what to do now."

"What's that?" Emma asked, "Oh give it up Emma! You already know, don't play some stupid ass!" The voice told her, "Why don't you shut up! You don't know how it is with me," Emma replied to it. "Oh I don't? What shit! Of course I do! I'm a part of you! Jeez!"

"Do some more thinking, okay?"

"Yeah..." 'Great, he was supposed to tell you something that was dead obvious!' The voice sounded again. "I warned you..." Emma got annoyed at it. "Well someone has to slap your face to wake you up from those naïve illusions of yours." The voice replied.

Damon was quiet for a while; he waited until everything which was said to sink in her mind. That wouldn't take long. Emma was an intelligent woman, both brain and soul.

They returned to what was left of their meals and drinks in silence.

Walking along the river, Damon and Emma were finishing the little bits and pieces of their memories together. It was cloudy but there was no danger of the rain to start pouring down. The chilliness of the season was there however, rushing by every available inch of naked skin to rub off the cold feeling as a reminder.

After a while they stopped. "It's nice to see how you've changed, Em," Damon said, "It's a positive way."

"You think so?" Emma threw the end of the scarf behind her. Her neck was warmer now.

The wind played comically with his hair and his now darker green eyes reflected the pale white light from the bridge. If she wasn't in a situation with Brennan and if Damon was on his own as well, Emma would have taken this moment. It seemed warmhearted to her.

"Definitely. your looks, your attitude... but at least you remained the same where I had hoped you would have."

"Where's that?"

"It's a dumb answer..."

"I wanna hear it."

Damon hesitated for a moment and then said: "Heart."

"Wow..." Emma smiled to this, "it isn't just me that changed."

"That's me, being honest as always."

"And I'm glad... also who knew you'd turn into the next Dear Abby." She joked.

Damon chuckled. "Love... not just age." He shrugged and tilted his head.

"Bless you." She inhaled deeply and then said: "Thanks for that talk... I needed more help on it than I realized."

"Well if that part didn't change about you... you just needed a little push. You're not a dumb girl."

"Compliment?"

"Sounds like it." He laughed. A sigh followed and a short silence as he watched her. The moment was perhaps getting to him as well. "I wondered..." he said, "what would have happened if we stayed like we were, didn't change like that... you didn't disappear."

Emma didn't say anything. She could sense the softness inside him. That developed into a tiny bubble of... "Oh..." Emma swallowed; thankfully because of the scarf Damon couldn't see it. His look softened as well. She saw him take a step closer. Her heart alarmed her... "Pull away..." her mind warned her, "No, stay..." Her heart advised her. How can the heart tell her that? To this? No, it shouldn't be like that. But before she could take her thoughts further, Emma felt his lips.

"Soft... everything, soft," was her first thought of this. She returned it.

The kiss did not intensify however, when after they slowly separated their lips just enough to look at each other. It was only an action which happened in a moment brought on by the night and the lights. The green color seemed darker because of the absence of the lights, due to the cover which his hair provided. He was even close enough for his breath to still be felt.

As if embarrassment suddenly jerked them on a chain, both smiled coyly and looked down. Lifting their heads again, Damon stroked Emma's cheek gently. "Not bad," he said.

Emma giggled. "Would've been nice." she admitted. "We could've found it if it was supposed to happen."

"Yeah," Damon exhaled.

Emma touched his hand still on her cheek, the warmth quickly transferred over to her cold hand.

"Good thing we didn't screw this up," his rough voice sounded.

The smile on her lips varied for a few moments when it suddenly faded. "Oh..." she said.

A puzzled look from Damon reached her.

Emma pulled his hand slowly away and looked to her left. "Hey..." She sounded. Damon followed her gaze and both saw a tall dark person coming towards them. It was almost four in the morning.

"Surprise finding you two here." Brennan said as he approached them.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I couldn't sleep and needed a walk," was his reply.

"Right," Emma thought. Brennan used to like coming at night here at times when he wanted for his dreams to return, away from Sanctuary. "Of course." She smiled but she felt nervous.

"You must be Damon." Brennan pulled out his hand. He appeared friendly.

Damon did the same. "Yeah, you're Brennan?" he asked.

"Yep, Emma told you about me?" Brennan glanced over at the small redhead.

"Pretty much. You're a lucky man," Damon said.

"Why's that?"

"Having Emma."

"Oh," Brennan gave a short laughter, "Yeah, I probably am."

"When I think about it, you both are..." Damon spread his arms, "and I think it's a good timing for me to leave now."

"You want us to give you a lift?" Brennan offered.

"No thanks, my hotel's near by. Thanks anyway."

"Alright." Brennan's pearly whites showed.

Emma went forward, giving Damon a strong hug. "It was a great evening Damon, thank you," she told him.

"For me as well, Em. Take care of yourself." Damon looked at her after the embrace.

"I will, you too... please." Emma's voice sounded tender on this last word.

"Interesting meeting you too, Brennan." He then turned to the elemental.

"Same here," Brennan said.

"I have another long day tomorrow; have a nice night, both of you. We'll keep in touch, Em. Bye." Damon gave Emma one last smile before he walked away from the two mutants with his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Bye..." Emma sighed. When they were left alone she turned to Brennan.

"Had a nice evening?" Brennan asked her.

"Yeah, it was lovely," Emma responded. She felt something uneasy in him. It wasn't going to be very pretty.

"I didn't know you two used to be lovers," he said.

"We weren't. We went on two dates but nothing happened," this was starting to increase her nervousness.

"Really..."

"Yes, why did you say that?"

"When someone brushes your cheek like that, it could give out something."

"Thank god he didn't see us kissing, he would have completely gotten the wrong idea...don't wanna think of this consequences," Emma thought. "It didn't mean that," She told him.

"Oh ok, could've fooled me."

Emma was surprised by this, even if she shouldn't have been as her senses picked up slowly on it before. There was hesitation in him. "You really think that. me and him..."

Brennan didn't say.

"Oh God, Bren. No, no, it was nothing like that. We just haven't seen one another in such a long time that..."

"You even tried kissing?" He interrupted her.

"Eh?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Not that I'm mad or anything, I mean I probably would have done that as well if I saw such a beautiful old friend of mine. Would've been a little difficult to resist."

Jealousy. That's it, that was all that clouded his thinking, Emma saw. "Shit, not now..." she begged inside. "Bren, please... don't get jealous over this," she sounded out loud.

"Am I supposed to not be?"

"It's nothing." Emma tried to assure him.

"I don't know why I have trouble believing that."

"He's leaving the day after tomorrow so quit it. You know what influence he had in my life."

"And because of that you had to try and see what his mouth tasted like?"

Emma was having trouble believing that she was hearing these words from him. "He's engaged!"

"Oh how sweet, he's cheating on his fiancée." There was a sense of mockery in that voice.

"We didn't do anything! What's happened to you?" This attitude was upsetting her.

"Maybe I should dig out my old girlfriends and start like that as well. Maybe with Shal first."

"Brennan, please!" Her voice got shaky as she didn't want to listen of him accusing her of cheating. That wasn't what neither she nor Damon did. But Emma deserved it in a way. A few slaps of reality were in order and she should've tried harder to correct the situation.

"Oh sorry... maybe we're just tried," Brennan said, but he didn't sound like he had put an end on this subject. "Yeah, sure."

Emma sighed annoyingly and shook her head. "Let's just go home..." Her low voice sounded.

"Fine with me," Brennan shrugged and they started walking. There was another odd silence between them.

"Emma, easy on him, easy on both of you, put that distance away, it's not worth it," her conscious spoke. "I want to, I can, but I wanna get rid of this feeling first." Emma said inside.

None of them said a single word during their trip back to Sanctuary.

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon the next day when Emma sat on the couch. A heavy sigh left her lips as she felt the cushions beneath her move. Brennan had sat at the other end of the couch. Shalimar and Jesse had already occupied the other parts of the furniture so the other two mutants were left of little choice but to share the couch. No use fighting over a chair.

Spreading his arm across the free space of the furniture next to him, Brennan tapped his fingers on the soft surface. He glanced over at Emma with a dash of hope that she would divert her eyes at him. But the telempath only watched the other two sitting across from her and from what Brennan could tell she was trying to find an appropriate moment to get into the conversation which Jesse and Shalimar started. Having been leaning with her left arm, only her small hand was showing near her stomach and her little fingers kept rubbing against each other. If Emma felt uncomfortable by the fleeting look which a moment later turned into a stare from him, she certainly didn't show it. Her evasion appeared ever since they arrived back to Sanctuary the pervious night and it continued in the morning. It hadn't been only Emma of course; Brennan had a part in it as well, only it was more evident from her side. Guilt stated chewing on his insides as his eyes went down the lines of her face. He should have kept that attitude from last night to himself but the jealousy corrupted his thoughts for the one hour. Brennan could imagine how Emma must've felt when she would see him with other women but it perhaps wasn't as strong as how it had been with him. Partly because he never fully accepted the separation, especially one built on insufficient reasons. If he went on accepting the flirting from other women and that he ended up sleeping with one of them was only because it was a part of him that had been a little difficult to get rid of. Almost like a habit maybe. At least when he had been with Shalimar and especially with Emma. that habit was letting go of him, almost disappearing.

He still needed her. He needed Emma. "I'm sorry..." his mind said. His browns then traveled over to his other two friends. He might as well just start and listen to what they were talking about; otherwise it wouldn't be like him not to say at least something.

When Emma felt liberated from his stare, it was now easier for her to throw a momentary look back at Brennan. She had said a couple of words in the conversation with her friends to hide the uncomfortable situation with Brennan, even though Jesse and Shalimar took the conversation pretty much as a dialogue between them. Observing the posture which he took, Emma confirmed to herself for the thousandth time how there was this coolness, laid back appearance about him. She went back to the talk with Damon from last night. He was right. It had taken someone from the past that Emma hadn't seen for so many years to tell her something that she had been unconsciously aware of. She felt another needle in her heart. Maybe she was selfish after all, something that had been rather uncharacteristic about her. He sat there, a few centimeters away from her, his eyes looking away from her, trying to keep interest in what ever Jesse and Shalimar were talking about. She felt his guilt but it was nothing compared to what was lingering inside her own mind. Despite her absence from him, Emma had already forgiven him for the words which came out of him at almost four in the morning. Glancing at his hand and the way his fingers tapped the soft surface of the couch, made he wish to take that hand in her own and squeeze it gently. She missed it, she missed his touch, his kiss, the way he would look at her... she missed him, she missed Brennan terribly. It had only been a week but it felt so much longer. Tough times make every second seem like a minute and every minute like an hour. Why is it always the wonderful moments that appear the shortest? Unfair, happiness always seems shortened, striping a person of it more efficiently than sadness. Life is not always what one would want.

Maybe she should do something about Shalimar and most importantly about herself and Brennan. The physical distance didn't help, much to her trashed hopes that it would. Maybe she did need help, the kind of which she received in a form of advice from Damon, despite her expectations of nothing as such happening. Would it be too late to ask Brennan? "To have that honor to snuggle up to him like I used to?" Emma wondered. To relive those precious moments again and again with him? Would it be too late to undo the damage...?

"Emma, what do you think?" Shalimar called her. There was no reply from her friend. "Emma, hello! Huston, do you read me?"

"Beep!" Jesse joined in.

"Oh, what?" Emma quickly turned her head towards them.

"Where were you?" Shalimar's face seemed puzzled.

Brennan threw a glimpse over at Emma as a result.

"I was just... um, thinking about Damon, sorry." Fake giggles left her lips as she spoke out the first thing which popped up in her head. She dared not tell the real reason. "What did you ask?"

"Is tomato a fruit or vegetable?" Jesse asked her.

"Huh?" Emma's eyebrows played a little game of ups and downs as she was taken a little off from the strangeness of the question.

"Well he thinks it's a fruit, some scientist he claims has told him. But I think it's a vegetable," Shalimar said.

"Oh...vegetable I guess." Emma shrugged.

"Ah, good!" Shalimar raised her fists in a victorious gesture.

"Women," Jesse muttered.

"You really ought to stop pretending to be so stubborn Jesse, doesn't really suit you," Shalimar told him.

"Yeah, it suits you better," Brennan said to her.

"Thank you," Shalimar nodded back at him.

"It's not always a good thing to be stubborn though," Jesse said, "it has its bad sides."

"Yeah? Like?" Shalimar returned her eyes to Jesse.

"Like it keeps you from correcting mistakes which you should," Brennan answered instead and glanced at Emma.

This time she looked back at him for a second.

"Isn't that pride?" Shalimar's eyes kept traveling between Jesse and Brennan.

"Hmm, ok maybe but you make your mind up about something and then you simply refuse to give in because of the stubbornness, no matter if your decision is good or bad," Brennan said.

"But you also get your way in the end," was Shalimar's answer about the good side, "especially if the other person has a short temper." There was a giggle.

"Eh, maybe," Jesse laughed.

It was shortly after the others left that he had noticed her standing at the balcony, facing the ocean. Brennan stood at the entrance, his hand resting on the metallic surface as he watched her. He felt how her body slightly shivered because of his close presence.

Emma felt aroused as she sensed him standing behind her. The intense blue color enriching her eyes was soon covered by the soft and thin skin of her eyelids as her senses picked up on him again and her ears heard his quiet footsteps. She couldn't move. His gradual change in feeling had nailed her to the ground. It was only a breath away that Emma felt his tall figure stand behind her. This had been the closest she had managed to get to him during that torturous week and a half. And he smelled good... ah, did he smell good. Waves of remorse and wanting were reaching her as she felt her defenses drop like a rock. The diamonds on her face had remained covered ass he suddenly lacked the courage to open them. Emma could tell what Brennan wished for, and she wasn't going to ruin it, she would let him. She would repress the edgy feeling as much as she could even if it would hurt tremendously when it resurfaces later, but she would allow Brennan to dive in, Emma would let him.

The soft fingers of his left hand landed almost unnoticeably and slowly on her shoulder. His right hand touched her waist in the same way. Brennan could feel the nervousness represented in trembling skin from her. But he received this sudden urge to be closer to her. The distance between them before had gradually dug up a hole inside him giving this feeling a change to reach his consciousness. All those other women he had been with served only as a reminder that he should gather Emma inside him, take her closer to him like before. His body had probably been satisfied with the different softness of skin he had felt while away from her, but his heart was protesting to go back to her, and his mind, his deeper thoughts screaming the same thing. Why did this little redhead, this strange psionic who had bumped into Brennan and connected eyes with him for the very first time in the club had overtaken such a big part of him. It was almost like drug, but a healthy one. And the effects were right; the feeling was pure, not polluted by shallowness and falseness.

And now he wanted to touch her. To experience again how she used to feel; was it like in his dreams? Was it better or maybe over exaggerated... Brennan wanted his dream to materialize. He would find out soon. He now only hoped she wouldn't back away, escape. Even if he wouldn't stop her is she decided to do so.

Emma took a deep breath as the gentleness of his hand was being quickly soaked in by her skin and especially her bare arms where she had the opportunity to experience it the most, due to the lack of long sleeves on her purple shirt. And it wasn't only his left hand now, the other one had joined in. A soft sigh left her lips. It felt good, gentle and from the feelings she was getting, loving. Emma wanted to chase away Brennan's fear that she might run away from this, but she was afraid to do that. It might have some other effect. Her diamonds slowly showed themselves when his left hand traveled up once more and then the eyelids covered them again when his hand removed pieces of her hair to have a burning and yet tender kiss touch her neck. There was another.. and another. Emma couldn't hold it; she had to signal a silent moan. Her heart was pleased that she didn't run away from this man and sent her fast but delightful beats.

She couldn't feel his hands anymore, but that was because his arms had now wrapped themselves around her. "I miss you, Em..." Emma heard him whisper in her ear. His voice seemed weak but incredibly wanting... you could tell the layers of pain in it. Emma hesitated for a moment but she then brought her hand to his arm and squeezed it tightly. "Me too..." she cried out quietly. The warm breaths they released at the same time formed an invisible circle around the two mutants, bringing them closer. They stayed like this for a while. And his arms were strong and warm as always, most importantly they felt safe as they have always been.

He saw her turn around, his eyes fixing upon her diamonds. Brennan could easily read the toll which his absence had taken on her. "She must've hated herself enormously at times," he thought. But Emma was so beautiful. He felt glad he never gave up on her. She was his life after all... when he was protecting her, Brennan was protecting himself as well. "Thank you for not running away..." his mind said. He then brought his lips closer to hers and paused for a moment in case she would refuse, but Emma didn't and he then kissed her. That taste, the softness of that flesh. He had missed her so much.

His arms didn't let her go in the meantime.

They were returning from the park when Emma wrapped her arms tightly around his left arm. Previously the two mutants went to see Damon, Emma wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. She promised she would come to his wedding and if things went well Brennan would accompany her.

"Such a nice night," Emma said.

"I think I could agree," Jesse glanced over at her with a tender smile.

"Thanks for coming with me," she looked back at him.

"You're welcome Emma."

The telempath watched him for a while. She sometimes wondered who was more innocent and sensitive as a person, her or Jesse. And Emma could understand why Shalimar could get so protective of him... how can you not be! Look at him, all he needed were wings and he would be the perfect angel. Maybe he was, going undercover on Earth like this, Emma joked to herself. But in reality he was a good person. She felt lucky. It was fortunate to be surrounded by people like that.

When her eyes returned to the road in front of them, her mind offered small glimpses of what happened earlier in the day, with Brennan. Her feeling kicked in again. And she was right, it did hurt. "Fuck it, I don't care. It was right what happened then, let it bug me," she thought.

"I wish Shal would find someone," Emma then said.

"You're not the only one, she's a nice person and she needs someone to treat her as she deserves to be treated."

This stole a smile from Emma, "For example?" She looked at him. There was small sense of what felt like deep compassion and admiration in him. "Bless tight friendships," she thought.

"Well you know, the usual, to be there for her, to protect her... well emotionally, we don't need to mention the other way," he chuckled, "most importantly to love her. It kills me each time I see her hurt by meaningless and fucked up relationships."

"Oh..." Emma's senses surprised her a small bit. "You hate that sight, eh?" She asked him. "More than you know. It's such a huge relief for me when I see her happy again."

"You care for her that much?" 'Stupid question, Emma!'

"Yeah, maybe it's 'cause I've known her for so long."

Emma almost melted from what she was receiving right now. If there wasn't anything between her and Brennan she would wish she was Shalimar. Alright so at this moment very secretly she did. "I come to think that you've been there for her much more than Bren and I have."

"You think?" Jesse didn't look at her.

"I think." Emma giggled. "So, I shouldn't ask what you would do if someone had the nerve to hurt her."

"No, you better not." There was a small grin on his face, but his feelings were enormous right now. Emma now saw how dangerous he could get.

She stopped. This caused Jesse to do the same thing. "Jesse!" Emma cried happily as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Wow... what is it?" He chuckled with puzzlement as he returned the hug.

"Thank you." Emma closed her eyes for a moment while her smile remained. "What for?" Jesse asked.

"For being you Jesse, just for being you..." Her voice was soft and almost shaky. The feeling was gone. It disappeared. Emma felt free now.

When she distanced herself from him. Jesse took a few moments to stare at her with delight and rub her arm. He then shook his head and smiled. "We should go back," he suggested.

"Yes, I think you're right," Emma agreed.

Soon they found themselves going through an alley. It had apparently been a shortcut as Shalimar once said. After a while Emma stopped again.

"Emma?" Jesse asked when he noticed her face. She got alarmed.

"Someone's here," she said quietly so only he could hear her.

"Who?" He asked with the same tone.

"So-...uh..." Emma didn't get to answer when suddenly she collapsed in Jesse's arms.

"What, the...?" Now Jesse brought his defenses up as well. But that didn't last long as he felt this strong feeling of sleepiness that caused him to fall on the ground with Emma lying on top of him.

A moment later, footsteps were heard. It was dark with only the flickering light of some add on the billboard. Two people stood over them.

"This is not him," an annoyed woman's voice was heard.

"It felt like it was," a younger male voice replied.

"How did you sense that when it's not him?"

"I think. I think I sensed it from her," the man pointed to Emma. "This one's a telempath."

"A telempath? Well, that's interesting. Never encountered one of her kind. She might be of good use. Take her," the woman ordered.

The man grabbed Emma by the arms and placed her over his shoulder. "What about him?" He asked.

"We don't need him. Let's go," the woman responded and they walked away, leaving Jesse lying in the dark ally.

* * *

This chapter came out longer than I thought. Sorry about that. The next one will be shorter. As always, I hope you enjoy it. Your opinions are always welcomed, reviews or emails. :O) 


	22. chapter 22

"Jesse?" Shalimar ran over to the fallen mutant. Kneeling down next to him, she lifted his head gently. "Jesse?" Her voice lowered. He didn't respond.

"Where's Emma?" running towards them. Brennan asked.

"I don't know. He's not responding," Shalimar said, not removing her eyes from Jesse.

Standing over them, Brennan took a glimpse of Jesse and then turned around. "I'll go look for her," he said and with quick steps walked over to the end of the alley where a narrow street was beginning on the right. His senses were up as the feeling of deep concern grew increasingly inside him. _Where is she? What happened?_ Brennan started questioning inside as he walked in the dark and cold alley. The wind was blowing beside his ears as he picked up speed. There was the nasty smell of garbage piled up by the dirty old trash cans. If this situation wasn't happening, Brennan would've complained about the dirty and poor job the city authorities have done, not that it had bothered him so much but even little forsaken alleys like this deserved some cleanness. He soon reached the end of the valley and turned towards the opening of the small street. Empty. Brennan ran down, looking at every visible corner that his eyesight could catch. Some windows on the buildings next to the street were lit and those on the lower floors offered some decent if yet weak lighting to help Brennan acknowledge of where he was heading. He ran at what seemed like an empty circle. The absence of any trace of the psionic made it possible for the anger inside him to start appearing. When after not hearing from Emma and Jesse for some hours, himself and Shalimar managed to track Jesse down thanks to his com-ring. But only Jesse, Emma was nowhere insight. "What the fuck is going on?" Brennan hissed. There were some parked cars, few trees... even a stray black dog which ran by, but there was no Emma. He was disturbed. And the anger, along with the confusion - grew. Where he now stood, everything was dark around him, except for one lonely street light on the corner. The elemental knew it wouldn't do much help but he decided to try anyhow. "Emma!" He shouted, "Emma!" And waited for a few seconds.

Nothing... except for a few weak echoes. "Shit!" he swore and taking a few steps backwards, Brennan turned around and ran back to where Shalimar and Jesse were.

"No sign of her?" Shalimar asked worryingly.

"No. Dead, everything dead." Brennan shook his head. "How's Jesse?" He then asked, looking at his sleeping friend.

"Seems to be asleep," she replied with her lap providing a soft surface for Jesse's head.

Brennan sighed and looked around again. "Fuck! What on earth happened?" The anger was clear in his voice. If there had been a trash can near by he would've kicked it hard.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Shalimar returned her eyes to Jesse.

"Maybe I've missed some place, I'm gonna have another look," Brennan was about to run away when Shalimar stopped him.

"I can't stay with Jesse the entire night here," she told him.

"Well, I'll help you carry him and then I..."

"No, two work better than one. We'll bring him back to Sanctuary and then we'll return tomorrow to look for Emma."

"It'll be better if I try now," Brennan moved impatiently from one spot to another as he replied.

Shalimar sighed. "Brennan... lets just get Jesse home before he catches a cold or something. I'm worried as well about Emma but right now we need to think of Jesse. We'll find her."

Brennan thought for a moment. She wasn't going to help him. He turned his head towards the end of the alley and moved his eyes around. He then looked back at the blond woman. "Fine..."

"Common, help me here," she said and lifting his head managed to remove herself and with Brennan's help carry the unconscious molecular back to Sanctuary.

* * *

"Ohh..." Slowly opening her eyes, Emma found herself lying on the floor in a small room. Opening her blues even widely, she then pushed herself up so she would be standing up. She didn't feel tired, only the sense of like she had awoken from a sleep had occurred. And then slight panic and vigilance took over as she found herself in this strange little place. There was only one wooden door with metal frames and just opposite from where she was standing was a darkened double window that appeared in medium size. The walls were a strange bright color; they had seemed to be freshly painted. As Emma turned around in a small and slow 360 degrees circle, the entire room almost appeared like an observation area. She tried to get something, anything. There were two people standing behind the window. They were watching her. Her defenses rose up even higher. Emma didn't like the feelings she was receiving from one of them. It was a woman, an older one. She then tried to reach inside the other individual's mind but the moment her attempt started she felt something heavy inside her head. "Ahhhh!" The psionic quickly touched it with her hands. The feeling didn't last long but it was present just enough to prevent her from receiving any emotion for that time and also to perhaps give the two 'observers' a chance to come inside the room without Emma knowing. When the feeling, even if it wasn't giving the effect of pain, stopped, Emma saw them standing in front of her. The woman, perhaps around the age of 40, having longer gray hair and a black suit crossed her arms for a second. "Black suits... don't these so- called baddies wear anything else?" Emma thought. The man standing next to her was of a younger age; maybe five or so years older than Emma. He was the one who she didn't get the chance to get anything from.

"Hello there." The woman then caught Emma's attention, not giving the young telempath more time to find out about the man standing there.

"Why am I here..." Emma took a step back; she sensed some need in the woman's mind and also saw that she herself was one of the subjects as a result of it.

"By accident," the woman replied.

"Aha," Emma was wary.

"I'm looking for Brennan Mulwray. I think you know where he is and I want you to tell me." Her face seemed frozen, almost to make you wonder if she had any emotions in her.

"Can I ask what you want with him?" Emma asked. Her fingers now felt the cold surface of the wall behind her. Her heart skipped a painful beat when she sensed how this woman wanted to hurt him. "Why...?" Emma's lips let out a whisper.

"That is not your problem. All I want is your answer about where he is... hiding."

"Sure give me a pen and paper. I'll write it down." Emma tried to be slightly sarcastic. Her eyes quickly then traveled over to the closed but unlocked wooden door when she felt a sudden and sharp sting inside. "Ah! Shit!" She screamed, shutting her eyes for the feeling's duration.

The older woman moved the right side of her lips to nearly form a line like a smile. She looked over at the young man.

"She wanted to escape," he replied and moved his eyes shortly back at her.

Emma then felt the pain disappear but it left her struggling for a bit of air for two seconds. "Argh..." She bent, resting her upper body with her hands on her knees. Emma had planned to let out a psionic blast toward the two and run through the door afterwards but the young man didn't let her. Raising her head up, her eyes glared at him. "You're an N-59, aren't you..." she spoke, her voice low. As they couldn't put them in any specific category of mutants, Adam and the rest simply gave that marking to this breed. He was one of them but he seemed stronger. Or was it perhaps that Emma didn't have that 'opportunity' to feel their darker power.

"If that's what you want to call me, but I like the name Robert better," the mutant responded.

"It'll be quite useful for you if you just give me what I want," the woman told her.

"Wow, really?" Emma straightened up, moving her fingers to form a fist and then loosening them up again.

"Honestly, Emma, putting this heroic act is not only stupid it's also outdated."

"I'm sure."

"But well, it also gives me a chance to do a few little experiments on you. I always wanted to know what you telempaths were made of."

"You know that curiosity killed the cat?"

"Not this time," the woman grunted.

"So this is why you want Brennan? To experiment on him as well?"

"No, it's more personal. Are you going to help me?" she asked.

Emma didn't respond.

The woman sighed, "ok then," she traveled over to the door, "suit yourself. I asked nicely." Opening the door, she stepped outside, "Come on, Robert," calling the mutant.

"Don't try it," he warned the psionic.

Emma felt that but tried to gather strength to launch a blow when it backfired striking her back to the wall. Feeling weaker, Emma fell on the gray floor, managing to keep her face from touching it with her arms giving it a precious tiny distance. Hearing the door close quickly but quietly, she was soon surrounded by the weak buzzing noise from the lights.

* * *

"How could you let her be taken like that?" Brennan's displeased voice echoed. He had started questioning his friend like that ever since Jesse woke up.

"I told you, what ever they did, it knocked me out. She was gone when I woke up! I couldn't do anything!" Jesse told him.

Brennan stopped. "You didn't see anyone?" he asked with a lower voice.

"No. Didn't have the chance to."

"Okay." Brennan crossed his arms and walked over to the computer. He stared blankly at the screen without interest of what was on it. "I'm sorry, Brennan," he heard Jesse say. "Can you start with the computer?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Jesse replied and sat on the chair.

"Thanks, keep me updated." And started going towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Jesse looked over at his direction.

"Where do you think?" Brennan grabbed his black coat and was about to go through the door when he heard Shalimar's voice, "Hey, hey, hey! You're going now?" He felt her hand on his arm. Turning his head to her direction, Brennan then stopped.

"I can't sit around here," he said.

"Brennan, its daylight almost, we need some sleep."

The elemental threw a strange look over to her. "I'm fine," his voice sounded sharp. He needed to find Emma.

"We don't even know where to even begin to look. Let us try from here for now. We'll just end up going nowhere."

"That hasn't stopped us before, Shal."

"This is different," Shalimar sighed.

"I don't care." Brennan was about to take off when he felt her hand on his arm again, almost jerking him back. "We can't just sit around here!" The distress in that voice was now shown.

"I know! But let us see what we find first here."

"If we find anything. I prefer to be out on the field. I'm having trouble trusting some stupid machines." There was that aggravation.

"Oh be realistic! Those stupid machines have saved our lives before. And you need sleep and the energy!"

"I said I'm fine! I don't need that!" Brennan turned around but then felt Shalimar's fingers squeezing close to his neck, suddenly knocking him unconscious.

"Ah... I'm sorry Brennan. You do." Shalimar said as she stood over him. She had learned that trick from a friend she once knew in the secret service. The feral was worried about Brennan and Emma equally and she needed the elemental with his entire energy refilled before they would set off to search for their friend.

* * *

"You couldn't find it?" The woman looked over at Robert.

He shook his head. "I tried Mrs. Fishern, but she has it hidden somewhere."

Returning her icy eyes to the window, she said: "I got to find out where he is. It's important." Her voice got lighter, "and Robert..."

"Yes?"

"I told you to call me Carla."

The man smiled. "Carla," he said.

"That's better," she nodded and took the cordless microphone from the wall next to her.

"Alright, Miss DeLauro," she started, speaking into it, "am I going to get that information or should we start our experiment?"

"What, you're going to start picking my brain now?" Emma dared.

"You're tempting us?"

"You've heard the term 'fuck you?'"

"Alright, I see your manners are disappearing now." The woman seemed slightly disappointed. She then nodded once.

"Ahhhh!" Grabbing her head, Emma felt that sting inside, only this time it was stronger and larger; her knees bending as a result. She was ready to fall when it stopped. It left her taking in huge chunks of oxygen. Her senses picked up on the woman's expectations. "Stop wasting your time, you're not gonna get it!" Emma yelled.

Carla let out a doubtful short laughter. "I think otherwise. What else can you do except manipulate the feelings of others?"

"Why don't you come in alone and I'll show you." Emma knew that she couldn't do anything to her as long as Robert was with Carla. And Emma wasn't powerful enough to even touch him inside.

"That'll be unlikely to happen. And you know... I also wanted to know just how resistant you telempaths are," the woman said.

"More than you think," was Emma's response. "You're an irritating little thing." She heard Carla say.

"Now tell me!" The woman demanded.

"Fuck you!" Emma yelled and felt the pain again. This time it brought her to the ground as she screamed to the effect it was having on her mind.

"Robert is a strong young man; he can go on a lot longer than you can, so it is best for all if you just spit the information out!" The woman's voice rose higher.

"NO!" Emma shook her head and screamed once again as a result of the shock she was receiving. It felt like the sting of pain with its growth had released some poison and it was spreading inside, affecting every available cell on the surface. But despite the suffering, she was confident Robert wasn't going to be able to reach deeper inside to dig up the information about Sanctuary. and Brennan. She was guarding that well enough.

Standing on the building rooftop, observing the poorly busy street, Brennan lifted his head to have a glimpse of the gloomy sky. Trying to make out their shapes, the clouds seemed darker through his black glasses. He had woken up at noon yesterday and had a go at Shalimar for what she did but the feral only responded with: "It was for your own good Brennan, don't complain so much."

Brennan would have smiled to this thought but his mood didn't let him. He didn't want to smile; he dismissed the mere beginning of that expression appearing. Right now his only wish was to find Emma, to make sure she was alright. Those thoughts completely occupied his mind now, while he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. His long black coat, which he didn't bother to button up, waved slowly with its end on the colder autumn wind. His tongue appeared for a moment as it licked the gentle surface of his lips, leaving a wet mark. It was the second day without Emma. Jesse and Shalimar helped him in the search that resulted in nothing. What disturbed him was the thought that no one knew who took her. Sure, the first thought had been Echkart, but that soon proved to be unfortunately wrong. As they returned to Sanctuary this morning, he had felt cold sweat appear on his face for a reason which he didn't know about. What he did know however was how he was feeling right now. There was incredible sadness and misery because Emma wasn't here, swimming inside him. Then stream of anger moved up and down his body as he would cling his fists at the thought that someone would want to hurt her. He did partly blame Damon, if Emma didn't go to say goodbye, this wouldn't have happened. Brennan even put a short piece of fault over to Jesse that he should have protected her but that soon disappeared when he and the molecular talked. Jesse couldn't have done anything anyway.

But then the biggest piece of blame stayed with Brennan. He didn't protect her enough perhaps even with the knowledge that Emma wasn't a helpless little girl. If something horrible did happen to her... This thought abruptly caused him to release a heavy sigh and lower his head. Removing his glasses, Brennan touched the space between his eyes, closing them and taking a deep breath. If something happened to her then it would be the end of him as well. The fault would probably be the final blow, cutting his strings and him away from his life. The feeling of this watered his mind with something cold that quickly traveled down his body, reaching his feet. It made him tremble for a few moments.

Raising his head, Brennan put on his glasses again. _No_, he thought and snuffled. He shouldn't think that. Despite being captured by his fear and kept in a small cage at the lower corner of his head, the thought wasn't going to be allowed to disturb him more than it did a second ago. Brennan knew she was alive and he needed to find her. "Emma..." His soft tone was taken by the wind, carrying the name somewhere away from him.

Crashing down on his bed, Brennan placed his hands beneath his head. It got dark and freezing outside. Swallowing the few mouth juices, he felt how they slid down his throat but after that he lost that feeling. It wasn't like when you would drink water, having the chance to feel the liquid spread through your organism, drank in by the cells. This one was quickly come, quickly go.

Removing his right hand, he then placed it next to him, stretching his arm on the surface of the bed. Brennan turned his head to the right. His eyes noticed a small figure with longer hair stand by the bed watching him. He couldn't see the face because of the absence of artificial light but felt the small smile on their face. The figure then slowly approached him bending down and it was then that Brennan saw two small hands touching the mattress. Breathing in, the elemental remained calm. The figure then climbed slowly onto the bed and crawled with the same slow motion over to him before lying on her belly next to him, her little hand touching his chest. He saw her smile. It was Emma. Brennan now felt saddened as he watched her with soft eyes, his browns traveling on the visible features on her face. Bringing his hand close to it, he gently stroked her hair. It felt smooth, close to silk. Her big blue eyes, shining on the natural light of the night and the almost clear sky, looked at him with the same emotion as he did at her.

Brennan moved his hand from her hair to her cheek, brushing it gently. He saw Emma bring her milky face closer to his, close enough to brush her lips against his. Kissing her gently back, Brennan captured her hand on his chest. That taste again, so sweet and loving.

When she brought her face to the distance it had been at before, Brennan began to stroke her hair again. Sighing quietly he watched her. "Em..." his voice close to a whisper, "my beautiful Emma..."

The psionic smiled softly back at him. "My wonderful Brennan..." she whispered.

The sight wanted to water his eyes. "Where are you?" He asked her softly. "Where?"

Emma kept quiet for a while. She then brushed his cheek and replied: "You'll find me. I know you will..."

This somehow softened his fear. "You've always had faith in me?"

Emma nodded.

"Always?"

She nodded again. "Always, Bren."

A loose smile somehow appeared on his lips. "Thank you..." he said. It felt as a tiny form of relief.

Emma kissed him gently again. "Because I love you," she told Brennan.

"I love you also, my beautiful," he responded and sighed.

Turning his head so his eyes would face the ceiling, Brennan squeezed her hand gently and closed his eyes. "I have faith in you, too..." His mind then spoke.

* * *

Please keep those opinions coming :o) 


	23. chapter 23

Sitting on the floor with her legs brought closely to her chest, Emma touched the wall with the back of her head. She felt alone and scared. She usually wasn't in situations like this but with the way Robert treated her, it had increased the frightful emotion.

"Brennan..." The appearing of this managed to give her some gradual short relief; strangely, the image and feel of the elemental was the only thing which managed to help and sooth her emotions for a short while. And this made her more determent. "They're not going to find you, Bren. Screw them all," afterwards a sigh followed, "But..." she sniffled, "I wish you were here..." her mind spoke. "God... I need you." There was a tear.

Feeling her body tremble from time to time, her eyes tried to not look at the room with hopes Emma wouldn't remember where she was. But the moment her eyes closed it brought flashbacks of the past two days.

"You won't tell me?" The voice through the microphone sounded.

"Fuck you," Emma responded quietly and then felt her mind being drenched in that psychic poison. The pain which the poison brought with itself grew slowly inside, weakening her knees, forcing the psionic to fall on the floor again, not being able to stand on her feet longer.

"Don't make us turn this thing into something uglier, Miss Delauro."

"She's not responding positively," Robert said, his face seemingly angry.

"Her loss." The woman responded coldly. This was a clear sign for Robert to attack Emma again. A split second later they heard her loud scream.

"You deserved it," Robert thought callously.

"Stop it!" Emma screamed as the pain which manifested itself through tiny needles in her brain, was torturing her. "Stop! Please!"

"We will when you tell me what I need to know." The woman said.

The pain disappeared for a moment, long enough to give Emma a chance to reply. Gasping for air, she turned towards the window. "Why do you want to hurt him?" Breathing in as much as she could, she asked, "What has he done to y-...aahhhhhhh!" The pain appeared again. That wasn't the answer they were looking for.

By the time it was finished, Emma felt exhausted. She could barely move, enough to lean down on the less cold floor.

Opening her eyes again, Emma found herself lying in the same position. She couldn't receive any clear feelings, her mind was weak. Her ears then detected the opening of the door. Looking over to it, Emma saw Robert entering; he was carrying two green apples in a torn brown paper bag. Putting them down on the floor next to her, he stood up and watched the small mutant almost curled up near the wall with her dry hair covering parts of her face. There was some sweat on its skin drying up and the barely visible stain of the earlier tear. Anyone else would've taken pity on her being like this, with her hands lying almost lifelessly on her bent leg and her lips moving as if saying something but without sound. The psionic felt mentally beaten up.

Emma didn't want to look up at him; she felt scared. Nor did she want to try to see inside him. She didn't have the strength to do that and her previous attempts only hurt her, draining her energy. "Why?" Her frail voice was then heard.

"You can't do something as horrible as he did and then go on unpunished," Robert said, "it catches up with you. It's called justice, isn't it?"

His mere presence had frightened Emma and she wasn't sure why. Of course the biggest reason was the way he had tortured her with his mind but there seemed to be something more. "What did he do?" She asked, looking at the nearest corner of the room, avoiding his gaze.

"He's a killer," Robert answered.

Emma shook her head. "No, that's a ... a quick judgment to make. Brennan's not a killer."

"It's worse for you that you keep protecting him like that Emma, but I guess I can understand that. You're always more protective of the ones you care about."

"If you're so 'powerful' why don't you find him yourself?"

"We've tried. It's not easy, although, that slightly changed when we found you." Robert then swatted next to her. "Give us a break, tell us where he's hiding," his voice lowered.

Emma didn't respond, only kept her stare away from him. She felt scared but she wasn't going to give in. The feeling she received about Brennan from the woman was horrible and if they wanted to use her to get to him so they could hurt him, then they would have to do that over her dead body... literally.

"Well then, if we can't find him... then I wonder how it would feel for him for the person he's so connected to, to be hurt... tortured to death." He brought his hand close to her cheek, but Emma moved her face away from him.

"Fuck you," was her only reply.

Robert smiled. "Do you know what the feeling of your own brother being murdered does to you?" he then said.

"He's not a killer."

"I think James would've seen in differently."

This forced Emma to look back at Robert. "He was your brother?" Her eyes traveled quickly around. "That wasn't Brennan's fault," she said defensively.

"No? Whose fault was it?" He tried to act surprised.

"It was James's. He forced Brennan to kill him without Brennan knowing."

"Unlikely."

"That's what happened!" Emma felt angry inside from this accusation but she wasn't feeling strong enough to demonstrate that anger with her powers. "James killed himself and he used Brennan to do it."

"My brother would never kill himself." Robert shook his head.

"I don't think he was strong enough to fight that urge. It's something with the mutated genes. He's wasn't stable..." Emma needed air. She paused. "...none of his kind were and are." Her eyes returned to his. "That probably includes you..." the voice faded.

"You need to do more of your research Emma, because I'm not." He stood up. "And you're gonna tell me where Brennan is!" There was annoyance in his voice now.

"You're wasting your time with me," she inhaled, Emma felt tired, "you should know that by now."

This answer seemed to have been unsatisfactory as Robert captured Emma's mind again. There was a loud painful cry from her but it was weaker than the previous ones.

When he stopped, Emma gathered her legs tightly to her chest again. "You're doing this, aren't you? Not her! You are!" she screamed. "You're manipulating her, aren't you?"

"I would never manipulate my own aunt," he replied.

"Oh God..." Emma covered her face with her hands as she started shaking. "Stop doing this to me... you stupid son of a bitch! Stop doing this to me!" She screamed again at him.

"I think you better be quiet, Emma, I don't want anyone to hear you."

Emma closed her eyes, this last blow of his left her helpless. What in hell was this mutant made of?

"Tell me," he insisted one last time.

No answer.

"Alright. Well, it wouldn't be such a loss if you did die," Robert got tense, "after all, he took something from me and now I'm going to take something from him." He closed his eyes, getting ready to send more of the 'poison' inside her when they heard the older woman's voice: "Robert?" She called him. The mutant turned towards the door, this interruption seemed to have annoyed him. His face wasn't as calm as before. Something was happening inside him; some change. "She doesn't know what she's dealing with, does she?" Emma's frail voice sounded once more as her eyes were peacefully closed.

Robert quickly diverted his black eyes towards the weak psionic.

"She will end up hurt... by her own nephew, won't she?" Emma knew what was going to follow, despite her senses being on the weakest level, she could still feel it.

This angered Robert to such a degree that he sent a high-powered blow to Emma as a product of it. Giving a weak painful moan, the psionic as a result fell on floor, completely motionless.

Robert continued to stare at Emma's body for a few moments before quickly exiting the room. He closed the door quietly behind him. "Yes?" he asked when seeing his aunt at the end of the corridor.

"Come here for a moment please?" she called him.

"Sure." He took an effort to show a normal smile and appear calm on the outside, but inside was a completely different state.

* * *

He was passing by her room so he decided to have a quick look. His aggravation grew more and more because they were still unable to find her. Brennan sighed as he stood in the middle of Emma's room. He noticed the door of the closet slightly open. Going towards it to close it, he saw something inside; opening the door, Brennan's eyes landed on a long dress which seemed to have been made of silk. Those colors, flower prints... he touched it with his fingers going gently down the smooth fabric. It appeared new, she had probably bought it recently. But that dress looked so familiar to him, though he couldn't remember from where. Exhaling, he removed his hand and closed the door quietly. He looked around the room one more time and with quick steps exited that space. Grabbing his coat, the tall mutant walked out. Settling himself in the seat of the car, he turned on the engine with a small bolt from his finger; he couldn't bother to look for the keys.

As he drove off in the city, his arm leaning on the open window, Brennan felt an urge to get out. He needed to go somewhere. Breathing in, he lowered his head with his eyes still on the road. The elemental couldn't stay in Sanctuary any longer, it scratched inside him to go out, search for his little one, the girl with the beautiful mind. Fixed on the road in front of him still, Brennan pressed on the gas pedal. He was going too slowly, he thought. He hated to go so slow, because he didn't want to be late... Brennan needed to get there and he needed to be there on time. The speed of his car increased as well as the movement of the wind; it felt cold from it but he didn't care.

Perhaps an hour had passed when he stopped at a bridge. Turning off the engine, he quickly opened the door, coming out of the vehicle. Standing there, he stared at the cold steel structure in front of him. He recognized that as well from somewhere. Shutting the door, Brennan turned his head around to notice any presence but fortunately there was no one. The clouds covered half of the sun, making the natural light weaker. Walking on the steel surface, he heard how the sound from his footsteps changed. He stopped. At least he got here in time and there was no one, it was only him on this bridge... alone. Approaching one of the tall pillars, he now asked himself, why did he come here? To think, maybe?

He noticed the river; it should have been tame but appeared aggressive instead. Looking up, he saw the black clouds. Was it going to rain soon? Perhaps. Ah yes, Spring and Autumn were the worst for this, it was one of the distinctive characteristics of these two seasons. Continuing his walk, Brennan reached the other end of the bridge. Glancing behind him, he saw that the car was alone. There wasn't anyone around; surely it would remain that way. So he turned in front of him again and continued walking on the road.

Then he stopped. He saw a small gray building and a black BMW parked in front of it. The building had two floors and it looked old, really old. This was odd. Crouching, he ran over to the nearest window. There was some dust on it from the other side. Peaking inside, he saw some stairs. A gut feeling suddenly appeared inside him. "Adam?" He spoke into his ring.

"What is it, Brennan?" the man replied.

"I think she's here,"

"Emma?"

"Yes, there's an old building here at..."

Adam interrupted him, "I have you. Shalimar and Jesse are coming."

"Okay." Brennan lowered his hand. He wanted to wait for them but he felt inpatient, she was in there, she had to be!

Brennan opened the door. It screeched. Carefully and slowly he went up the stairs, expecting someone to appear at any moment. When he reached the top, it was empty. The walls were all white, with a few black chairs placed here and there. Going into the corridor, Brennan noticed the first door on his left. It was open. A hand showing on the floor caught his attention; it was female. For a moment he would've taken an unexpected shock if the hand didn't look old. Curious, he entered the room and saw a corpse of an older woman, lying on the ground, turned on the side next to the wall; the gray hair covering her face as she laid there. As he approached her, Brennan slowly moved her so she would now be lying on her back. _Hm..._ Crouching, he took notice that she was dead. He sighed. Turning his head to the right, he looked up at the wall; there were markings on it - seemed like she had been thrown against it. He didn't have the time or the will to think of the other reason which might have killed her. So he stood up. On the other side of the room were two computers and an open phone with a dead signal. _The others will have a look at this_, he thought and ran out of the room.

There was another room, next to this one but it was empty and messy; they obviously didn't have the time to redo it. There was an open window in it however, this bringing out his curiosity again as Brennan walked over to it. He then took a glimpse of the view. There was a forest, not that far away. When he looked down there were some rocks. _Strange place..._ he thought.

"So, it's you." A voice made him turn around. Brennan saw a young man standing in the doorway. He had an angry look on his face.

"I should've done this long ago. Just kidnap her and wait for you to show up," Robert said.

"You took her? Where is she?" Brennan tried to keep cool as he watched the man take a few steps forward.

"She's here. I was actually wondering whether to let you see her and just let that site almost destroy you like it did to me once or just kill you here."

"Who the fuck are you? Where is she?" Brennan's voice became hostile.

"But I think it's better that I do this myself," Robert gave a nervous smile, ignoring Brennan's questions and lowered his head.

This caused a great deal of sudden pain in Brennan's head, pulling him down to the floor. That soon changed into something which started to squeeze his neck tightly, suffocating him. "Ga-..st-...ah..!" His instincts forced his hands to move up to his neck to remove that which caused the strangling but it was coming from the mind of another and he couldn't touch it. He needed air.

Another moment longer and he would never see daylight again, when suddenly the force around his neck disappeared as he heard some noises coming from where Robert was standing. As he took in as much air as he could, trying to stabilize himself, Brennan managed to stand on his feet again and look toward the direction of the noise. He saw the man lying on the floor and then Jesse, helping Shalimar to stand up. She must've gotten his attention while Jesse, knocked him out.

"Hey, Brennan, you okay?" Jesse asked.

"The bastard tried to kill me! I'm great!" Brennan responded, walking over to them, rubbing his neck.

"Nothing new," Shalimar was settling herself. "Did you find Emma?" she asked.

Brennan shook his head. "Thanks," he said to them as he crossed over the body and passed his friends, going straight towards the door on the other side of the corridor. Entering inside, first thing which caught his attention was the light coming from the window on the left side. He saw a white room with someone lying on the floor. "Shit..." Widening his eyes, Brennan quickly rushed towards the other door. It was locked! "Shit!" His aggravation grew once more as he zapped the handle and afterwards burst in the room with Shalimar and Jesse behind him.

Once inside, Shalimar arrived quicker to Emma. Crouching down, looking carefully at the redhead, she suddenly felt scared. "She's... she's not breathing!" she said with insecurity in her voice. Kneeling down next to her, Brennan took the motionless psionic in his arms. Bringing his face closer to hers, he couldn't feel her breathing. Emma had stopped breathing! Panic overwhelmed him with heated anger. Bringing his fingers to her neck, he couldn't feel any pulse. "No, she's not... she's not..." He even tried to listen to her heartbeat but there was nothing. "No, no!" The sudden emotions produced tears which started stinging his eyes. She appeared dead. The fear and anger spread furiously throughout his body as he held Emma's body which was so without life. "She's not." He shook his head. "She's not..." the elemental kept repeating.

Jesse and Shalimar looked at each other with black panic overshadowing everything inside them. She wasn't... they returned their eyes to their fallen friend. She couldn't be..

"Give me your scarf!" Brennan ordered the feral. Shalimar quickly took it off and gave it to Brennan who wrapped it up and placed it beneath Emma's head as he lowered it on the floor. "Okay, okay... there's hope..." he said, blinking hard a few more times to prevent his tears from being released; it didn't help that they clouded his vision either. Placing his hand over her chest, Brennan let a small dosage of electricity to enter Emma. Her chest jumped slightly as a result. There was nothing. He tried again... same reaction. "No, no, this always worked, it's always worked! Common, one more time, common Em," he said as the previous failed attempts let the panic grab his heart and squeeze it painfully. The elemental tried again. The three mutants waited.

Once again, nothing. "This always works. Emma... Emma, don't do this! Come back!" He wanted to try again but he knew that he wouldn't have much stable feel over the fourth time due to his anger and the amount might do more damage.

"She can't be..." Shalimar's eyes weren't spared of the colorless liquid either as she and Jesse watched their friend lay there. Then something caught her attention. "Do you. hear that?" she asked.

"What?" Jesse kept looking at Emma.

"There's something..." Shalimar had to stand up even if she wanted to remain by her friend. Something wasn't right. She looked behind her and followed the strange sound. It led her towards the end of the corridor. The feral felt stunned when her eyes noticed a small black device. There was a high-explosive bomb attached to the wall. She couldn't defuse it. It didn't seem familiar to her, this was some new model. Brennan could try, but with the state he was in at the moment was too risky. She rushed back to the others instead. "We have to get out of here! There's a bomb!" she shouted.

Jesse quickly jumped up and Brennan lifted Emma in his arms. When they got out of the room, Robert's body caught his attention... he was waking up. "Take her and get out!" Brennan placed Emma's body in Jesse's arms.

"What the hell are you gonna do?" Shalimar looked at him.

"I'll be right with you, now get out!" he ordered.

After a tiny hesitation, the molecular and feral rushed down the stairs. At that moment Robert started recovering.

"You sick fuck! You sick homicidal bastard!" Brennan's anger was on such high level, despite the large tears staining his face, that he brought his hands together and created a high voltage. The other mutant was about to use his abilities but was quickly prevented from it when Brennan threw the large amount of electricity towards Robert's direction, causing him to fly backwards before hitting the wall and falling on the floor. He wanted to torture that man and he would have done it if he wasn't stripped from time. "Rot in hell!" Brennan said and rushed down the stairs and out of the building. He approached his friends just in time and on the right distance when the building blew up in a large explosion.

Looking back at Emma as she laid helplessly in Jesse's embrace, Brennan saw the molecular hand her over to him. He looked up at Jesse. Angry tears had already fallen on the young blond as he looked back at Brennan.

Lowering himself down, Brennan clutched the small lifeless body of the psionic as the stream of mixed emotions, mostly deep grief, swam inside him. Looking at her small face, sleeping peacefully, Brennan removed strands of red hair, covering her lips and neck. The tears kept falling from him as he felt parts of himself, crash inside him. "You can't be... gone. Em... my little Emma... God..." He then buried his face in her neck, crying, letting his pain be heard. "There's still hope... come back, please..."

Standing over them, Shalimar, not being able to stand the sight rushed into Jesse's arms, sobbing. Jesse, glancing at Brennan and Emma, was forced to look away and hug Shalimar tightly back.

Few tiny drops of rain began to fall...


	24. chapter 24

Burring his face in her neck he sighed as the tears flowed down... She wasn't gone, she couldn't be... "Em, please... please..." he pleaded silently now so no one would hear him. Then his skin sensed some weak pulsing. Opening his eyes, Brennan took his head back, looking at Emma; a sudden rush of excitement appeared inside him as he hoped he hadn't imagined this. Bringing his fingers close to her neck, Brennan's eyes suddenly started traveling around Emma's face as the feeling beneath his fingers, made his heart to skip a beat. Lowering his head to her chest, a smile appeared on his face as he heard the sound he so desperately had wanted to hear - her heart was beating. "She's still here..." He glanced at his friends, "She's breathing! She's okay!" A wave of exhilaration had passed over him with each second that he was feeling the signs from Emma's life reappearing. Returning his face to her, Brennan felt how Jesse and Shalimar approached him.

"She's...?" Shalimar was about to ask when she saw the elemental nod, his eyes nearly glued on the newly awoken psionic. A changing smile started appearing on the feral and Jesse's faces.

"Em...?" Brennan asked softly despite his voice being shaky still, as he sniffled and the drops of rain became more frequent. He noticed how her breathing now became deeper and louder. Her eyes remained closed as she felt weak, but her lips slightly parted to help her in her breathing.

This sight made Shalimar and Jesse to exchange happy glimpses and embrace each other tightly. When they parted, Jesse then kneeled down and touched Emma's head, "She's okay," the relief was in a form of a wide smile as his blues observed her now livelier face. He felt Shalimar's hand on his shoulder. Looking up, Jesse noticed the rain was going to get heavy. "We better get back to Sanctuary, it's really raining now," he said.

"Yeah, I..." Shalimar wanted to wipe out her tears but the rain had already made markings on her face, making the attempt useless, ".. agree."

The weather didn't give the elemental the needed time to enjoy this moment with her longer. Placing a part of his coat over Emma's face to shelter it from the rain, Brennan kissed her cheek and started to move quickly with the others, away from the storm. "You're gonna be ok sweetie... you are," he whispered to her on the way. Holding her tightly to him, he made sure he wouldn't drop her. Brennan could feel her warm breath on his neck as the young mutant was still receiving the fresh environment around her. The tears could retrieve themselves after the excitement inside him had settled for a while.

"Brennan, you need rest, she'll be okay," Adam tried to assure the concerned elemental.

Brennan somehow managed to rip away his eyes from the sleeping redhead to look over at Adam. Leaning with his arms on the edges of the chair, he sighed. "Can I get few more minutes?" he asked.

"You've been here for nearly ten hours. She won't disappear if you go and take a small nap," Adam advised him.

"Yeah, Brennan, come on, give yourself some rest, she's gonna be fine." Jesse placed his hand on Brennan's shoulder.

The elemental looked over at him. He then returned his gaze to Emma. "Okay," he finally agreed and bringing his face close to hers, he kissed her cheek gently and then her lips before straightening up again and slowly exiting the laboratory, scratching his head briefly.

When the mutants returned from the rescue mission and placed Emma in a finally secure place, Brennan had stayed with her; remaining on the same spot for those many hours, except on two small occasions when he had to rush to the toilet. Feeling how the warmth of her life had transferred over to his heart, making it beat faster with the hope that never died out, he became more confident that she would be well soon.

Shalimar had explained to Adam what had happened and after he scanned Emma and did some analysis of his own, he clarified that there was a small function in her brain which had ceased the breathing much longer than that of a normal human without damaging her. But Brennan had managed to save her after all even if Emma didn't give signs of it immediately. He brought her back to life.

Brennan barely paid attention to what Adam was saying except for that small part with the elemental saving her life, which reached him loud and clear. This knowledge filled a small gap inside him which was previously occupied with that he had done perhaps nothing for her, even if that wasn't true; Brennan had saved her life millions of times, as much as she had done the same for him. He had saved other people's lives like this before and of course it had felt good that he had the ability to help, but it didn't bring him the elation like it had when it was Emma in question.

If she hadn't made it... no, that was a thought that was now distant from his mind and it felt good.

When he reached his bed, Brennan crashed on it, with his face flat on the soft pillow as he quickly closed his heavy eyelids and dozed off. She was alive and safe and now he felt tired. The others were right, the rest would do him good.

It was possibly in the middle of the night as his biological clock told him to wake up. Going to the bathroom, Brennan decided to take a shower. This would have been appropriate for the morning, the beginning of the day, but he felt so messy ever since they had returned that if he hadn't felt tired, Brennan would have taken the shower first and then bothered to go to bed.

After about ten minutes, Brennan stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white long towel around his waist as he looked at the mirror, seeing his moisturized face with his slightly grown hair. Grabbing the first pieces of clothing he could get, Brennan's thoughts were occupied with Emma's condition: how was she, did she feel better? Or heavens forbid... she felt worse! This last thought rushed him to get dressed and throwing the towel on some spot on the floor of his room, quickly went over to the lab.

Arriving there, he noticed Shalimar standing by the chair, watching Emma. Hearing footsteps, the feral didn't turn to look at him as she knew that it must've been Brennan and that he would rush over to see their friend. And that's what he did; it was then that Shalimar glanced over at Brennan; there was a soft smile on her face. "If you're asking how she is, it hasn't gone to worse, don't worry," she told him.

"Oh, good." Brennan felt relieved as he smiled briefly at his friend and watched Emma silently for a while.

"Couldn't sleep?" Shalimar then asked.

Brennan diverted his eyes over to her. "I just woke up," he said. It had been seven hours since he went to bed before.

"Ah." She lifted her head.

Returning his face to Emma, Brennan stroked her cheek gently. Shalimar watched this; from the way his hand moved on the soft surface of the psionic's skin, to the way his deep brown eyes were observing her sleeping face. Everything was done so carefully, she noted to herself, and Shalimar could tell the gentleness and how powerful it was, in a strange way. "What are you doing up?" She then heard him ask. His eyes didn't leave Emma's face.

"Well... I couldn't sleep. And felt worried about Emma, so instead of tiring myself to sleep with exercise, wanted to check up on her."

"That's nice," Brennan responded quietly. "Where's Jesse, then?"

"In my room, sleeping," she replied.

Brennan looked at her - puzzled.

"He felt pretty upset about the earlier little shock which he experienced from Emma's near-de." Shalimar paused. From Brennan's look she felt it wasn't a good idea to mention that word, "...err, you know when we all thought she was..."

"Yeah, okay."

"So he and I felt this need to... comfort each other. You get that urge after situations like that... It was more me comforting him, but you know, I enjoy it... He's like my little baby that I love taking care of," she turned her normal voice into a baby one for the last few words which stole a tiny giggle from Brennan.

"I know," he nodded and returned his eyes to Emma. "So you spent the night together then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I honestly didn't want to leave him. It's wonderful to see how he cares about her... and everyone else perhaps. Jesse is..." she sighed, "I haven't met a more sensitive person than him... someone who didn't have that sensitivity as a mutation."

Brennan closed his eyes to this.

She knew this reaction. "Ah, Brennan, no, I didn't mean it for her... like that," Shalimar suddenly said, "not in a negative way." She didn't think to offend anyone nor that he would take it as an offence; which appeared as somewhat strange, because Brennan always knew how to take some things as a joke.

Brennan opened his eyes.

"I know she's incredibly sensitive by nature, and she would've been like that even if..."

"Okay, never mind, we were talking about Jesse," Brennan interrupted her.

"Yeah, um, sorry..." she sighed, "he's okay now, I think," she said. Shalimar didn't mention how when Jesse fell asleep before her, she remained sitting up on her bed, so close to him, watching the molecular sleep peacefully with his arm beneath his head. She didn't mention how she reached over to him, removing a few strains of hair from his face; and how she felt a tiny warm rush inside when her fingers slowly touched those strands and moved them. How she almost felt herself melting from the sight of his now uncovered face and that for a brief moment had wished his baby blue eyes would look up at her and smile. But mostly she didn't mention the deep relief which had settled on her soul when Shalimar had finally managed to soothe the young blond and whisper something to him to help him fall asleep, to surrender to the tiredness and rest.

"That's good. I hate seeing my friends in pain," Brennan said.

"Especially Emma?" she asked as her eyes moved from his hand that caressed Emma's cheek and up to his face.

"Yes, especially Em," Brennan nodded and lowered his head down to Emma's, kissing her forehead and then framing her head with his hands to almost give her a hug, as if he was protecting her.

_He really loves her_, she thought, _can friendships really be so deep?_ Shalimar asked herself. In Brennan and Emma's case, it had seemed that way. "I swore, you two do seem like you're in love," she then said to Brennan.

Brennan didn't reply, but only remained where he was - close to Emma.

Shalimar got the picture. "I think sleep is catching up with me now. See you in the morning Brennan," she tapped him on the back, "good night."

"Yeah, goodnight, Shal," he responded, not distancing himself from the psionic.

The blonde mutant quietly walked away from the lab. She understood the anguish that Brennan was going through; she also knew how strong the connection was between him and the psionic. But recently, she noticed that there was something odd about her friends. And now... "Hmm," something was definitely happening... changing.

Shalimar wanted to embrace Brennan, to give him comfort... but she felt that distance between them... that even though he would have appreciated the feral's help, Brennan wanted to remain by Emma's side and perhaps undisturbed. Of course he always worried himself to death when Emma was in similar situations as this, but Shalimar hadn't remembered him being so much overtaken by Emma's wellbeing. Jesse and she were almost being completely swallowed by grief when they all stood there, after the explosion, glancing at Emma's nearly lifeless body. But when she heard Brennan's quiet cry, she felt the strong pain in it, so true and intense... something which she was never aware of, that it could happen, something so intense to come out of him. This made her wonder during some moments if something was changing here, between her friends? The bond had deepened to such a level that it felt resistant to everything... even time.

He lifted his head and looked to his left, then right. He saw a small metal stool. Going over to it, Brennan took it and settled himself next to the chair, watching Emma sleep.

There was only the soft light in the form of a perfect circle, shining down upon the two mutants; just them surrounded by clear silence. Moving his arm around her head, Brennan's hand touched her now slightly rigid hair; he stroked it gently as his browns watched her closely. "You're gonna stay this time, right?" his mind asked her, "yes, you're gonna be ok sooner that you think. You will sweetie... you will," he encouraged her with his thoughts and brushed over her with his gaze. Brennan for a moment wanted to be a telempath like her, to try and send Emma some energy to help her on her recovery or at least send some comforting feelings to her, to assure her that he was here with her, that everyone was with the psionic. Adam had mentioned that it might take three days before she would awaken properly or perhaps more as her strength was very low and she would need a lot of time to fully recover. It isn't the same as with physical injury, it is easier to heal and perhaps quicker. It was different with the mind; a more sensitive and more unpredictable area. Brennan didn't know however that Emma still hadn't recovered a hundred percent from the time she collapsed after nearly sacrificing herself to save him.

The way Brennan watched over her now, Emma could have described it as a Guardian Angel taking care of her, making sure she would be alright. He knew that he would be completely healthy when she would completely recover. Perhaps she could absorb his energy? Emma had managed that once, and it ended up helping her... but she didn't seem strong enough now. The emotions forced the colorless liquid to appear in front of his eyes as he kissed her cheek. At least she was alive. It would take some time to fully restore her health but at least she's still here. Brennan was living for both of them and he needed to make sure they were both going to be alright. He also remembered Adam's warning to not stimulate her to intense situations while Emma was in this state; something similar as when she was in that small coma and when any negative and violent thoughts could have been fatal for her. Emma could subjugate once more if something like that would happen, so Brennan tried to keep every thought soft...

"Bren...?" This sudden calling echoed in Brennan's ears, causing him to lift up his head and look at Emma. She was awake! Three days had passed and she was finally awake.

"Em..." Brennan wanted to jump with excitement but he kept it low instead, "hey, sweetie... how are you feeling?" he asked softly, his voice almost a whisper.

"Um," Emma turned her head to face the ceiling for a moment, "like..." then returned her diamonds to Brennan, "I've been hit by a truck," she replied.

A tender smile decorated his lips, "that's great then." Stroking her hand, his browns watched her lovingly.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"Me?"

"Mm..." "I don't know, I... it's not easy to put it in words... ask me when it's all over," he said.

Emma wanted to smile but she felt a tiny sting inside that shut her eyes for a few seconds.

"Em?" Brennan got worried.

"I'm okay..." Emma opened her eyes.

The elemental got up. "I'll be right back," he said and rushed out of the lab. "Adam!" Brennan soon found him sitting on the table, reading. "She's awake!" he told him.

"What?" Adam quickly got up and followed Brennan back to the laboratory.

"Hey, you're awake," Adam showed a tamed smile as he saw Emma's open eyes. It was a pleasant feeling when he saw his little girl ready to start recovering again.

"I seem to be," Emma responded quietly and had still desperately wanted to smile.

Adam nodded. "Let's see how we can speed this up, ok?" he said and went to check with his computer.

Brennan then approached her and took her hand as he looked up to see what Adam would do. "God, Bren," he heard her say. Looking down he noticed a small line on her lips which should have represented a smile giving an indication that she was really desperate to show an emotion like that. "What is it?"

"You're really acting like I'm about to have a baby or something," she said.

This was meant as a joke from her so Brennan softly smiled to it and kissed her hand. He then saw what she meant, "Sorry," he chuckled, "I'm just happy you're alright, Em," Brennan said and kissed her briefly.

"You need to stop worrying so much, you know," she told him.

Brennan didn't reply only squeezed her hand, _I wish it was so simple_, he thought.

There was a short silence. "I've missed you," she then said, her voice mixed with small amounts of pain and joy. Brennan lowered himself closer to her and watched her intensively, wanting to absorb every sign of Emma being alive. "Me too, Em..." he sighed, "God, I missed you so much," he said and kissed her lips softly. He wanted to take her now and hold her as tightly as he could in his embrace but he knew that it was impossible at the moment. "You know, you really scared the hell out of us there."

"When?" Emma watched him. "Oh... I'm sorry," she said, lowering her eyes for a moment.

Brennan shook his head. "No, don't be. Just don't go scaring us like that again," he joked, "...please?"

Emma lifted her hand and touched his cheek. Feeling her warm skin, Brennan touched the hand and brushed his thumb against it.

"You stayed here, didn't you..." Emma's diamonds shone more brightly now.

For a while, he didn't reply but only kept looking lovingly at her. She was back, Brennan still wanted to absorb this moment and to prove to himself more and more that this wasn't a dream; that Emma was well. "Well, I... how did you know?"

Emma wanted to smile again. "Because you've done that a lot lately when I've almost gotten killed."

"It's a habit then I guess," he shrugged.

"Maybe..." Emma felt a little lump in her throat. "Thank you for staying," she said and lowered her hand from Brennan's cheek to be captured between his big hands.

Brennan felt a warm wave wash over him with these honest words from her. "Well I have to watch over my other half, don't I?" He smiled and kissed her eyes.

Her being alive made him to be alive again. They had truly grown dependent of each other.

* * *

I wasn't very sure about this part, but anyway, tell me what you thought. Boring? Not? Thanks :o) 


	25. chapter 25

Placing her head back, Emma inhaled deeply the fresh, salty air. Closing her eyes, she took a few moments before she said, "This feels great..."

Brennan smiled to this as he buried his nose in her red hair before kissing it softly. The small psionic was leaning with her back and head on his chest as he sat behind her; his arms resting on his knees, seeming like a chair that Emma was resting on. Both mutants were sitting on a big black rock with the light blue ocean in front of them. Brennan had thought this kind of air would help her recovery quicker; calming and untouched by the outside world.

"What would you like to do now?" he whispered.

"Just stay like this... with you," Emma replied.

Brennan wrapped his arms around her tightly as his eyes looked over at the ocean. It had been almost two weeks and Emma was thankfully getting much better. One more day and she would be like before. They didn't talk much and that included about their relationship; where it was, where it should go. Brennan was too busy with ... well, pampering Emma and the psionic... her state didn't really let her think of anything else; she just needed to get better. They would talk about it when this would finish. Tomorrow...

The elemental had now hoped she wouldn't sense that edgy feeling inside him, it would only upset her.

"I saw them sitting together on the beach," Shalimar walked down the stairs with a red cup in her hand.

"Yeah, I know," Jesse nodded, sitting down on the ground, his attention partially focused on the small book in his hands.

"And how?" the feral asked.

"I suggested it to Brennan. It helped you when you needed some err..." he looked up at her, a small twinkle in his eye, "... in need of some... I don't know tranquility I guess, so I thought it would be good for Emma."

"Oh alright, very sweet of you," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Well, Brennan asked me," Jesse returned to his 'reading'.

"Mm-mm," she took a sip, "I probably will be furious if they hook up behind our backs like that," she suddenly said.

"Oh, why?" Jesse asked, his head leaning on his hand as his baby blues were traveling to the length of the sentences in the book.

"Oh come on Jesse, haven't you noticed how they've been around each other lately? Especially Brennan?" Her feline eyes turned to him.

Jesse shrugged. "They've always been like that when one of them has one of their many ... near-death experiences," he said.

A sudden picture appeared in front of her eyes, as Shalimar remembered just yesterday when Brennan was standing in the kitchen by the table, his hand resting gently on Emma's lower back. Shalimar saw Brennan bringing his lips closely to Emma's ear, whispering something which brought a quiet giggle out of the psionic. Emma had probably sensed the feral that had stood at the entrance but took a step back to be less visible; Emma didn't show her alertness to that. Shalimar wouldn't have taken this scene in a serious sense if she only didn't feel that the way her friends which stood there, so close to each other didn't remind her of a time when Brennan had done something like this to the feral; perhaps not as precise as this but close to it at least. Shalimar knew those gestures, the tones, everything. It was intuition.

"And you know how Brennan is around Emma when something happens to her. These last few years especially. He always pampers her. He seems to enjoy it even."

"Huh you think?" she raised an eyebrow, "he never used to do that for me, not even when we were dating," Shalimar looked down at her cup.

Jesse turned to her and noticed the saddened expression on her face. "Eh Shal, don't take it so close to heart." He put his arm over her shoulders and brought the feral closer to him.

"I want that..." her voice lowered.

"Want what?"

"To be pampered like that."

"A fox like you that has men falling to her feet has never been pampered?" Jesse took a grin as he felt astonished.

"Once, but..." she sighed and shook her head. "Didn't last long,"

"Poor you," he smiled and kissed her cheek. "What is it with women and being pampered, anyway?"

Shalimar gave him a look. "Well we do like to feel like princesses once in a while. Not doing anything, just you know... relax, letting someone else treat you like oh I don't know, you're heaven sent or something."

Jesse watched his friend for a while before he closed the book and got up. "Okay, then. Let's finish up for today in that case," and pulled out his hand to her.

"Huh?" Shalimar gazed at him.

"Get up," he said.

Shalimar shrugged and taking his hand, stood up. "But what I wanted to talk about was..."

"Yeah, yeah, we will." Jesse interrupted her as he took Shalimar's hand and led her to the couch.

"Err, now what?" Shalimar glanced at the couch and then at Jesse.

"Lay down."

"Here?"

Jesse nodded.

"Why?"

"Just do it," he said.

Shalimar looked strangely at him and saw the blond mutant taking the red cup from her hand and leaving it on the table.

"Now lay down,"

"Oh Jesse, you're not being serious!"

"I'm not gonna have sex with you! Come on, lay down," he told her.

"Fine," she sighed and did as she was told.

"On your stomach."

Shalimar looked at him and shook her head before she turned around, lying down on her belly. "Now close your eyes." She heard him say. This she did. A moment after, she felt slightly intense movements on her back. "Oh..." she let out a sound. He was giving her a massage. _Man, he's really good at this_, she thought.

A minute later, Shalimar felt the silky fabric from her shirt being slowly removed from her skin... then her back felt freer when she sensed the few brief touches of his fingers as he removed the straps from her bra. Shalimar let him. She didn't protest. When her skin was free of all fabric on her back and shoulders it was soon covered by the strangely smooth touches of his hands as they moved slowly on it, applying pressure on all the right places. "Mmm..." she sounded as the touches were quite enjoyable. If it was anyone else trying to remove her clothing like that, they would've been found dead on the floor in a blink of an eye. But with Jesse, Shalimar simply felt at home with him. She trusted him. "Jesse..." she called him.

"Mm?"

"If you do trick me into having sex, you are not going to live through it to tell anyone," she told him through her smirk as her eyes were still being closed.

"At least I'll die happy," he joked.

Shalimar giggled and soon fell under the invisible spell of his touch. Every troubling thought with she had in her mind was disappearing with each touch that her skin would accept from him.

* * *

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Have I ever told you how good this feels?"

Brennan chuckled as he buried his nose in her shoulder, absorbing her sweet smell. "Not really," he replied.

"Well I'm telling you now," she said and giggled.

"Thank you," Brennan nodded as they broke the embrace.

Emma caressed Brennan's cheek, watching him gently. "You have no idea how much I've missed you," she said.

"Oh I think I do," Brennan lifted his head.

Emma smiled. She could sense how he must've felt those five days. For a moment she wondered whether to tell him about those days when the elemental nearly died and she almost gave her life for him... but then Emma changed her mind. No need. It doesn't matter anymore, she thought.

Lowering her eyes, she took a deep breath and then exhaled gently. "Where do we stand now?" she asked, looking up at him again.

Without expectancy that she would be the first to bring this subject up and so soon, the elemental's words were lost for a while. Brennan kept quiet, lowered his head and sighed. "Where do you want us to be?" he didn't look up. He felt a small sting inside, close to his heart.

"Well, I... I want us to be like before... you know, before I..." she shrugged, "...started being such a dummy."

This last word forced a chuckle out of him. "Dummy?" he asked.

"Okay! You know, stupid! No brain, whatever!" she tried to loudly correct herself.

Brennan nodded, his eyes capturing Emma's.

As Brennan's smile lowered, Emma sensed something edgy inside him. "I know I was selfish and... stupid and everything for what I asked then and..." her voice faded, "I'm sorry," she said. Emma felt him taking her hands, squeezing them tightly. "Apology accepted," she heard him say, his voice not as secure as it had been a moment ago. "What is it?" she then asked when Brennan let go of her hands. She recognized that edgy feeling; it was guilt. "You did something?"

"You can say that." Leaning back, he took a minute for himself and said: "When we were taking this... erm, break... I had this one night thing with eh, some woman." After saying the last word, his browns anticipated her reaction; maybe a hysterical one. He had wondered for a while whether to tell her about it or not, but he decided that he had to; he wanted to.

If you can not be honest with the person you love, who can you be honest with?

"Oh," Emma looked down and placed a lock of her hair behind her. "Just one?" she asked. That news sort of pinched her inside a couple of times. Sure they were a couple, but Brennan was after all... Brennan.

Brennan nodded.

"Why did you do it?" her voice remained settled.

"Angry I guess," he replied.

Emma watched him. "Of course," she thought, "That should be typical for him, right?" There was an inner sigh; she should've felt hurt or at least annoyed a little more by his action if she hadn't placed blame on herself about it as well. "You..." Emma bit her lower lip as she wanted to start and perhaps raise her voice at him at how he could've stopped, could have turned away. But she felt inside that it wouldn't be right... she wanted them to be apart, they weren't together; so in a sense he was, at least physically, freer. Also she gave a tiny comfort to herself. "It could have been really serious...," this thought occurred. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Emma then asked out loud.

"I wanted to, but I didn't think you would have listened to me."

"You could've tried," her voice despite not changing tone, got suddenly defensive.

He lifted his hand. "It was only a one night stand," Brennan said.

"Yeah, okay," she quickly replied. She hated this; Emma knew she had herself to blame for that as well but she hated this so much; the weakness she felt towards him was superior to the anger and disappointment which she should have felt more strongly. "So you were just angry or was there something else, too?"

"Anger, disappointment..." he looked around.

"Hurt?" This question returned his eyes on her.

"In a way."

"Okay." Emma crossed her arms. "You said you weren't gonna give up on this, which you ...well that you took the entire situation as joke..."

"You mean your decision?"

Emma nodded.

"Of course."

"So why did you sleep with someone else if you didn't take it seriously?" This stand of hers surprised Emma. Of course she was now feeling a little upset, but this wasn't the reaction she wanted to give.

"Does it seem that way to you?"

"It must be, since I'm asking."

As their eyes were locked, both mutants had felt that those words were deserved. Each did something which they hated themselves for afterwards. But the weakness wasn't present in Emma only. They both wanted to be furious at each other but they weren't able to; their strength had left them. Brennan and Emma had truly grown dependent on each other. When the one was away from the other, their hearts felt a little restless and the mutants felt emptier.

"Well then, you're wrong." He didn't tell her that he was drunk that night. Brennan needed a drink; he had met Joey that night and they had a talk or two which was accompanied by a glass of alcohol... and another one and another one after that...

"Why am I getting feelings from you that you're not being honest?" Emma suddenly asked.

Brennan didn't answer.

"What are you not telling me?"

Brennan walked backwards a few steps and leaned sideways on the wall.

"I was drunk," he muttered.

"What?" Emma didn't hear him.

"I got drunk," he said with a, this time, clearer voice.

"Drunk?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" she asked, she didn't feel very relieved.

"It's less believable."

"Oh, right." She turned her face away as she and Brennan were at least a meter apart.

"Silly, though," she said.

"Maybe," he replied.

Each took their eyes somewhere else, anywhere but on the other person's face.

"Why do I love you so much?" As she sighed, insecurity in her inner voice was felt.

"Why can't I live without you?" Brennan wrapped his thoughts in a small box in his mind.

"I should be angry right now," she said out loud.

"Yes, you should," Brennan nodded briefly

"I should perhaps scream and tell you that I never want to be near you again," her voice, almost a whisper, turned husky.

"I deserve that as well," he admitted, "And I should've just lifted my arms and given up completely when you told me you wanted time-off."

"Mmm." Emma glanced at him.

"And not give a damn about it at all. Just forget about us."

"Yes." Emma scratched her arm even though there was no itch.

"Now... ah... Um, we both did something hurtful to each other,"

"Without the intention to do it..." Each sentence from them followed with a long pause until the answer came up. Brennan and Emma were trying to settle their emotions. It lasted for only a few minutes but it seemed like hours.

"So why are we still here then?" her whisper was heard.

"I don't know. Guilt? Brennan said but they knew that wasn't the real reason.

"I'm having trouble breathing without you, Em," he then said.

There was a short silence as some strange liquid covered her eyes; it wasn't so much his words which caused this, but rather Emma's perhaps predictable, fragile state towards the elemental. "So do I. And I'd be lying to myself if I said I hated it... I've missed you," her words even though through a whisper were enormously filled with deep and sincere emotion. A split second after, Brennan's lips broke that wide space between them and captured Emma's lips.

Gripping every inch of her skin, Brennan wanted to feel her close to him like before, taste the real fire inside her.

The sky was darkening. Night was on its way.

When the lips separated, Emma's eyes let loose a small tear. "What is it..." she sniffled, "what is it about loving someone that... you feel so strongly about them that..." another sniffle and a sigh, "even if they tore your head off you'd...," the diamonds shining lively at him, moved slowly," still care for them, still love them..."

Bringing his forehead to hers, Brennan closed his eyes. "I know... it just binds you and it doesn't let you go."

"So, we're stuck to each other for life then?"

"Unfortunately so," he said and opened his eyes.

A kiss followed.

Both were aware of this so vividly; they could cause bruises and wounds to each other which would never heal and yet... they would never leave each other's side. Brennan and Emma loved each other enough to create the most brutal miseries to the other person but they also loved each other enough to be the sweetest and only remedy for the other.

Emma took him into her embrace so tightly and even felt a scared to let go. "You're still a jackass for sleeping with her though," she said; her eyes covered gently by her eyelids.

"I know," he sighed.

"Was she good in bed at least?" A small smile appeared on her lips.

"Eh, average," was his response.

"Good," Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry," he then said.

"It'll be a while, but... hopefully I'll forgive you completely,"

"So, I should hope?"

"Not too much however," and met his face in front of hers. A split second later, his lips captured hers again. Her heart increased the speed of its beats from those touches of Brennan's lips as it too felt the release of excitement along with the young woman standing here, close to the night.

Something was going to follow now; something big perhaps as deep moans were heard across the room, absorbed by the friendly walls around them.

It had been too long for them since this happened; too, too long.

* * *

"This was the exact thing which I warned you about," Shalimar's fingers ran gently up on his chest.

"When? Yesterday?" Removing locks of her hair behind her shoulders, Jesse watched her softly.

"Yes!" she said sharply even though a smile gave her away.

"Well, you can back away from it anytime you want," he said and slid his right hand on her shoulder.

Shalimar closed her eyes and sighed. His touch felt good.

"Thought so," Jesse smiled.

"Jesse..." Shalimar opened her eyes.

"Mm?" he looked into her eyes.

"What would your reaction be like if those two did end up dating and not tell us, like sooner?"

Taking his head back a few inches, an amused smile decorated his lips. "Brennan and Emma?"

"Yeah,"

"I will be surprised and feel a little odd at first but, you know, I'm happy for them. Good luck to them. Why?"

"Just wanted to know," she shrugged.

"Shal," he took his face closer to hers, "quit thinking about it so much," he told the feral softly, "let yourself go... at least for tonight," and kissed her cheek, "okay?"

The way his blues looked back at her, Shalimar didn't feel strong to reply negatively, "I said it before and I'll say it again: damn your charms."

Jesse chuckled. "I know, I get to you. You can't live without me."

"I'm doomed," she admitted.

"That includes me as well in that case. Besides, your beauty shines brighter when you don't worry," and saw her smile sweetly before he cupped her face and let her now softened eyes gaze weakly at him.

* * *

Alright, I'm expecting a lot of bad criticism about this chapter, especially Brennan's confession. There was a small dilemma of whether to describe a love scene between them or not, as well. Also, my apology for the delay. 


	26. chapter 26

He went to the bathroom for a midnight emptying. When he was finished, Brennan washed his hands and gave a big yawn before he stepped out of the bathroom and found Emma tossing and turning on the bed; obviously a bad dream. Keeping the light turned on, Brennan rushed over to the young woman to wake her.

"Em? Em?" he kept calling her, trying to pull her out of the nightmare inside her head.

The Psionic only kept turning as if she was chained to the bed and wanting to break free. "No! No! Get away from me! Get... get away!" she screamed, her eyes shut tightly, with a few tears coming out of the tiny holes.

Seeing as there was no success this way, Brennan somehow managed to lift her upper body from the bed but Emma only continued struggling. "Emma! It's okay! Wake up!" He kept calling to her but she didn't seem to respond to it. Instead, Emma suddenly opened her eyes and only glared at Brennan with fear inside them, stunning the elemental for a brief moment. She sprung from the bed, intending to run away. Brennan ran after her and managed to capture the girl just before she had gotten to the door by wrapping his arms tightly around her and having to force her to sit down on the floor with him so she wouldn't struggle as much.

"No, no! NO! Don't do this! Get away!" Her screams became quieter as the tears were beginning to suffocate her unsaddled panic.

"Shsh, Em... it's ok. It was only a nightmare... shhh..." Brennan's voice sounded calm and comforting, hoping to have that effect on her. Feeling her tremble in his embrace with her back pressed on his chest; Brennan brought his face to the left side of her face and felt the cold drops of sweat on her skin.

"Hey, what's goin-...!" Shalimar, Jesse and Adam burst through the door to find Brennan clutching Emma tightly to him, rocking back and forth; the elemental didn't look up at the others.

"What happened?" Jesse asked with concern in his voice.

"Bad dream, just a bad dream," this time Brennan only glanced at the three people standing in the door way. They got the message from his look - Brennan and Emma needed to be alone.

"Okay... goodnight then." Adam said as he chased Shalimar and Jesse away and then reached for the door and took another, this time, longer glimpse of the two on the floor before closing the door, leaving them alone.

"Don't hurt me..." Emma shook her head as she pleaded between the tears, "please, don't hurt me. I can't take this, Robert! Stop it!" her hands traveled up to her chin, helplessly remaining there, holding something invisible inside them.

"Em, sweetie... it's ok, it was only a dream. Shh..." he tried with every cry he heard from her. "Shh... it's ok. He can't hurt you anymore, he can't."

"God..." Emma threw her head back, trying to look at the ceiling but seeing only something blurry from the tears. "Ahh... God..."

"Shh..." Brennan felt those cries like broken glass scratching inside him. It hurt, even though it had only been a nightmare for her, it hurt.

"Bren..." she called when suddenly aware of the warm arms around her.

"I'm here, sweetie. I'm here. Don't worry. He can't hurt you anymore," his voice never changed his tone. The trembling of her body was lowered now, he felt.

"He wanted to hurt me again. He... he... wanted to..." she tried to take in huge chunks of air, "wanted to hurt...me."

"It's over now. Shh...it's over."

"Please, stay with me, Bren. I'm scared..." she pleaded as her hands gripped tightly on his arms. "So scared..." she shook her head and shut her eyes.

"I will. Nothing is gonna happen to you, Em. It was only a dream, he can't hurt you. Shh... he can't. You're safe. You're safe now. You're with me. Shh..." Staying with her like this, he felt her heartbeats picking up slowly their normal speed as Emma was breathing deeply, trying to calm down.

Brennan was right, it did feel safer for her in these arms; warm and safe. She was protected here.

"It's over..." he whispered as the rocking became slower now and her sobs quieter and quieter until after the long minutes had passed, they stopped, letting the silence of the night take over, surround them, reaching inside their ears instead of the cries.

They sat together on the balcony the following morning, just the two of them. Not seeing Shalimar and Jesse showing up for some strange reason, the two mutants decided to have the breakfast out here. And it was a beautiful morning indeed; the sun had smiled on a day, which should have had dark and heavy with rain clouds instead and the wind had settled for at least these few hours. Curled up in the chair, Emma took two grains of black grape and popped them in her mouth.

"Nice morning... for October."

"Yeah," Emma crossed her arms, pressing them to her chest as she looked over at the ocean. "And then it'll get dark and depressing again."

Brennan smiled and took a sip from his glass. "That's a pretty 'optimistic view'," he said.

"It's dead obvious," Emma shrugged.

Leaning his head on the side, Brennan put the glass down. "What's the matter?" he asked, noticing the moody face.

"Um..." Emma shook her head, "nothing," before taking another grain and after putting it in her mouth, she kept her small fingers close to her lips as her eyes barely separated from the ocean view.

"Nothing?"

"Yep, nothing."

"Really, Em, what's up? You seem like you've woken up on the wrong side of the bed." "That's probably one of the reasons."

"Okay, and the other reasons?"

Emma turned her eyes towards Brennan and kept the gaze there for a couple of moments before she answered: "I was just thinking about the nightmare."

"It's over now, it shouldn't bother you," he said.

"Yeah, well... it got me thinking,"

"About?"

"Like how I wish I wasn't born this way,"

"Oh, Em, come now..."

"Well it's true... I mean, how many times some... some psycho had wanted to experiment on me just because of my...my..." she snorted, "powers!"

"If only you were the only one."

"Why do people want to do that? Why do I have these...?" as she was talking, the change in her voice was clearly noticeable. "And do you know how many times I've been labeled as a damn freak?"

"All of us have," Brennan wanted to take Emma's hand but she only pulled away as he watched her with concern.

"This is really fucked up! I mean, why wasn't I born normal? Just like everyone else?"

"Em, Em, Easy! It was only a dream."

"Well, I hate it. I hate that just because I have some abilities to do something, some weirdoes take that as an opportunity to use me as a fucking lab experiment."

"They're always like that for things they don't understand."

"Yeah even on the price of killing you."

"Well..." he heard her deep sigh, "hey. sweetie," Brennan came closer to the distressed Psionic, "don't let that get to you,"

"I'm not, I only wish sometimes that I were a normal human being. Just plain normal!"

Putting his arm over her shoulders, Brennan watched her softly, "Why? What's the fun in being normal anyway? Being like everyone else?"

"Well for one, no psycho would want to crack open your scull to discover what's in there and kill you in the process," she replied.

"Hmm, maybe, but what about the good sides of it? Like having that blast... um, thing of yours."

Emma looked at him. "Well I'll admit is useful, but..."

"That and having the ability to manipulate the feelings of others?"

"Like I did it to you once when you were bugging me so much that I couldn't stand it?" This sentence raced through her head trying to erase her uneasiness.

"One of many times, yeah," he nodded once and looked back at Emma. Relief got close to his heart when he saw a smile lingering on her lips.

"Yeah that was fun. You know that I wanted to make you um..." Emma's eyes fell on her hands as she giggled on the thought.

"Make me what?" Brennan asked curiously.

"Have affections towards the same sex?" and returned her diamonds to him.

"Oh God," Brennan's eyes widen as in all honesty, he wasn't as surprised as he should have been. Don't let Emma's innocence fool you; she can be quite a devil when she wanted to. "Dare I ask what stopped you?"

"I must've felt sorry for you in a single moment... or something like that." This turn of the conversation was beginning to work. "Why? You wanted me to do it?"

"Huh?" Brennan pulled back his face, "Dear God, no!" and placed his index finger almost in his mouth giving a ready to throw up sign. "I'm more than glad you didn't go through it."

"Yes, then I would've screwed you over for life," she replied as unstoppable giggles were beginning to show.

"Oh, I would've recovered,"

"Ah with that ego, hardly," and started to transform her giggles into loud laughter.

"Well hopefully now, she's calmer," he thought. "You're horrible at times, you know that?" he told her.

"I know. I got it from you," Emma said and tapped his cheek.

"Oh no, the only thing which you can get from me is... the good sides."

"Ahem, good sides?"

"I'm not gonna ask why you're surprised to that, because I have them believe it or not. You should see that when you fall in love with someone, shouldn't you?"

"Don't they say, love is blind?" Emma closed her left eye and tapped her chin with her index finer as she glanced at the sky for a moment.

"Not real love, no."

This sentence kept Emma's stare at him for a few silent moments. "That's true," she then agreed and took another grain.

Noticing the twining of their fingers, Emma glanced down at them and up at Brennan again. "I still wish I didn't have so many problems with being a telempath."

"You can't have more problems than the regular people."

"You really think that's true," she said without surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, of course. No one is without problems. Everyone has some... one perhaps more than the other, but they still do. And how do you think it feels for me when someone wants to use me as a guinea pig? Just because it's not natural for a human to start throwing sparks of electricity around they think of you as a freak and then want to kill you of course. But Em, you also have abilities which normal people don't and are to your advantage. Well you know what you can do with your powers, I don't have to tell you. And normal people can't do what you manage to do. You can help others in ways which normal people can't. You can also beat the crap out of others in ways normal people can't."

Emma smiled and glanced at their hands. "You're right... again. But... " she took that smile away, "ah," she shook her head, "I'm sorry to have started this morning like this, it just hurt so much what Robert did." her voice went mute.

Brennan gathered her in his embrace. "That son of a bitch can't hurt you anymore, it's all over. And don't let such useless thoughts gather in that head of yours about how you wish you were someone else."

"I can't help it Bren, when situations like this last one happen it just creeps up in my mind."

"It's in the past. It's over. And you know... you're prefect the way you are, Em and I love you because of that. You're original and fun... and I love you because of that, too," and he saw her look at him.

These sincere words melted in Emma's heart. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"You think?"

Emma brushed his cheek. "Yes."

"And I thought it was only you who was so amazing," was his reply as he kissed her forehead

It was getting close to noon as Brennan and Emma had finished their plates and only kept on with their conversation. "Is our relationship strange?" she asked.

"Yeah, in a great way. Also knowing that it's one of the rarest in the world makes it more fun," he smiled and kissed her gently. "You know I love you," he said.

"You don't have to tell me, I can feel it... boy, can I feel it," she waved her hand close to her face, 'cooling' it off, " but I like hearing it," and returned his smile along with a deeper kiss. As they separated for air, she whispered, "I love you, too."

"Good," he chuckled, "'cause its hard being in love by yourself," he joked which took a chuckle out of Emma also as a result.

Then there was a small calmness.

"Do you think we would've ended up like this, together? If we were... err normal, living in some suburb."

"With the dogs of neighbors running around and kids playing and Mr. Wilson mowing the lawn every Tuesday?" he laughed.

"Yeah, like that," Emma nodded and showed a grin to the tone of their conversation. Her diamonds met his chocolaty-colored as she anticipated an answer.

"I think we would have. And this is going to sound so cliché-like but I gotta admit that it's true... when something is meant to be, it just happens regardless of time and place. Also I've began believing in soul mates for some strange reason," and scratched his chin.

"Aww you did? Wow, Bren, that is really so unlike you to say that."

"Yeah, no kidding." He looked around and when he returned his eyes to Emma he kissed her on her cheek and then her neck, making her giggle.

* * *

"I still can't believe I backed out like that..." Shalimar sat at the edge of her bed, her knees bent and toes touching as the naked elbows rested calmly on those knees.

"Shal, for the thousandth time, it's fine. In a way it's probably good that you did it. We would've just made a huge mistake and kept regretting it. It's ok." Jesse sat next to her, his eyes watching her calmly.

Shalimar turned her head towards him with a mix of emotions in her eyes.

The previous evening had started playing little tricks in their minds. The wine, which they consumed, had affected their mood but fortunately not enough to sabotage their actions. They were close to a bed when a sudden moment overtook them ending up in a kiss... one, two kisses... when after one more confirmation, their eyes met. The way Jesse looked at her, it left Shalimar nearly empty with oxygen. There was that innocence but it had beautiful colors of something that could rightly be described as love, not towards her, but simply love in general; just the feeling.

Then, exactly twenty seconds later, her pupils spread quickly as a tiny bubble of panic burst inside her chest. "Wait," she said. "No," and shook her head before throwing her eyes on the floor. Her face was slowly released from his hands, as she had heard nothing but silence for one minute. Shalimar backed away; she waited for Jesse to say something.

Then after that long single minute, his voice echoed. "It's fine," he had said it without any anger but perhaps a small trace of disappointment. "It's for the best anyway," and then there was a smile.

This should have relieved her, but it did not. And now she felt tired; the wine must've started affecting her strongly. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes blandly returning to his baby blues.

Jesse shook his head in response. "It's fine, Shal. Let's not spoil anything," and took her hand, squeezing it once before he released it again and reached for his white sweater. "Sure?" she asked as the molecular walked over to the door.

He turned. "Yeah, don't worry," he assured her and opened the door. "Sweet dreams, Shal."

"Yeah, you too, Jesse." Seeing the door close, Shalimar swallowed once and quickly went to the bathroom. She needed to pee.

"So, it's for the best?"

"Yeah," placing his hand on her back he rubbed it gently.

"Okay," Shalimar nodded and sighed.

"And imagine if we did end up doing that. Then it would probably follow with, I don't know, dating and it'll be somewhat freakish for me and you to be dating like Emma and Brennan are now."

"Yeah, you se-..." Shalimar stopped. "What?"

"What, what?"

"They are dating?"

"Oh..." Jesse tried to laugh it off but it had no success. "Well...um..." noticing her look, he had to tell her, "yeah, they are."

"For how long?"

"Few months," he responded, "and that's officially. I don't know what went on before that."

"Why didn't I know about this? How do you know about it?"

"Brennan told me one night after Emma was rescued."

"Why didn't he tell me anything about it?"

"He wasn't very sure actually."

Shalimar stood up. "He loves her?"

"Yeah of co-..."

"No, I meant is he in love with her?"

"He's gotta be if he's with her." He paused. "Yeah, he is. He's incredibly in love. You should've heard how he talked about her. It's odd what love does to you."

"It is. Why didn't he tell me? We stood next to her that night when we brought her in, just me and him and he didn't mention anything to me."

"He was worried sick about her, Shal, I don't think he was in the mood about confessions like that."

"Yeah, but still... I would've appreciated it if he told me; it's really not some big deal of them dating for it to be just hidden like that."

"They probably have their reasons."

"Probably," exhaling and after collapsing her arms, she looked around. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Okay." Jesse stood up. He could tell that she had gotten a little upset by this, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, I'm just dead hungry," was her response before she almost ran out of the room with Jesse behind her.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Shalimar and Jesse saw the Elemental and Psionic there, arranging the kitchenware.

"Hey, you two finally decided to wake up?" Brennan greeted them when he and Emma had noticed the two mutants coming in.

"Yeah, we had a little too much to drink yesterday," Jesse said and rushed to the fridge, "did you two leave anything?" he asked, referring to Emma and Brennan.

"Only a few crumbs," Emma smiled as she replied. But her senses picked up some strange signs from Shalimar who walked slowly over to where Jesse was. Watching them sit down on the table with the trays of food, Emma sighed and looked over at Brennan.

The Elemental returned her gaze. "What is it?" His smooth voice, like little crystal bells echoing in her ears, was heard.

"She knows," she whispered to him, "she knows about us."

"Oh," Brennan's eyes traveled over to Shalimar.

"She seems a little upset," Emma also mentioned. "I think I better..."

"No, I'll talk to her. I think I owe it to her honestly," Brennan said and turned to Emma.

The Psionic watched him with little soft pillows of sympathy in her eyes. "Ok," she nodded. Even if it wasn't a glorious one, Brennan and Shalimar did have a history together in a way. "I'm gonna do some meditation," she said and kissed his cheek, but Brennan touched her face with his hand, stopping it.

His browns looked deeply inside her and he kissed her lips. "I'll see you later," his whispers replaced his voice before he released her face.

Emma's smile was brief as she turned around and exited the kitchen. When she was out of his sight, Brennan's gaze returned to where Shalimar and Jesse were; he was going to wait until they were done. Then he would talk with Shalimar.

As usual, the cleaning was left to the women of this place. Jesse as if he had sensed that Brennan needed to be alone with Shalimar had quickly and quietly gone out of the kitchen; whilst the Feral was busy with putting away the leftovers and such.

Brennan approached her. He had worn incredibly comfortable clothes today... that had been a strange change for him; must've been the age. "Shal," he said softly.

"Yeah?" Shalimar glanced at him and continued with her duty.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, what about?" she was nearly done.

"About Emma and me."

This sentence slowed down her movements; putting down the last dish, Shalimar turned to him.

The Elemental could read that she was slightly upset. Exhaling deeply he took a step forward. "I should've told you..."

"Why didn't you?" The blond mutant interrupted him.

"I think we needed a little more time,"

"Two or more months is not enough time for you?" the uneasiness about her was felt.

"Well there were some setbacks."

"Oh, pretty big ones I can imagine," she wasn't taking this lightly.

Brennan's eyebrows took a shape of an arc as he watched her reaction. He had expected her to be a little uneasy about it, but not this much. "Shal, I know you and I... what we had... and now that I'm with Em... I'm somewhat surprised by your reaction, to be honest."

"Why? Should I start breaking plates now instead?"

"No, it's just that you're taking this as if we were engaged or something."

"Brennan, it's not about our lost relationship, because I know that led nowhere. What I'm upset about is, you two not telling me. You not telling me. It's like you've told everyone else but me!"

"That wasn't how we planned it, Shal. We wanted to tell everyone at once. Actually we wanted you to be among the first to know about it."

"So why am I the last to know now?"

"Actually you're not, Adam doesn't know yet either."

"Wow, wooh, what relief."

"Shal, Shal... wait." He saw that the Feral was preparing to leave so he took her arms, stopping her.

"So that's why Emma had that conversation about me and you?"

"Yeah and she was close to breaking the entire thing off between us because she didn't feel that it was fair towards you."

"That is really making me feel better now," she said sarcastically. Brennan looked sharply at her. Shalimar sighed and glanced down. "Sorry... I didn't know about that. But you really should have told me, Brennan. Both of you. I know we didn't have a great relationship, you and I and that things have... well changed, becoming weirder between us. But I am a little, not angry but upset about it. I love you both and I actually am happy for both of you because you and Emma have what we don't, what we never did. something which I wished we did. Then maybe we wouldn't have ended or at least not that soon and not so miserably." The Feral's voice became shaky as she was arriving at the ending of her sentence.

Brennan let go of her arms.

"I'm sorry Shal, I really am. I still love you as a friend, you know that," he said, bringing his hands to her shoulders, placing them there.

"Are you and Emma still friends?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Are you two still friends?" Shalimar repeated her question.

"Of course." Brennan was for a moment puzzled by this question but then understood what she meant.

"And you love her more than you did before?" she asked, her eyes slowly being flooded with kept tears.

"I..." Brennan knew his answer would affect her slightly but he couldn't lie. "I think I've always loved her this way. It just took me a couple of months back to realize that."

"So your friendship is still there?"

Brennan nodded.

"Okay," Shalimar looked down and sniffled as two tears ran down on her face.

"Shal..." seeing her emotional reaction instinctively caused Brennan to embrace the Feral tightly; for a moment she had reminded him of Emma. "I'm really sorry..." he said with deep sympathy in his voice.

"It's okay, Brennan. I'm happy you two found each other... I guess that it was bound to happen." A tearful exhaling left her lips as she closed her eyes and let her face rest on his chest. The aggravation was slowly leaving her as Shalimar thought of this moment. She wasn't rooting so much about Emma and him but she had to admit to herself that those two knew best, how to take care of each other. They were connected; a connection, Shalimar herself longed for with someone.

When Emma returned to her room after her meditation, mixed aromas of vanilla, mint and strawberry in the air pleasantly surprised her. Opening the door, she noticed Brennan standing in the middle of the room. He looked calm and contempt. The mellow light surrounding him, gave the Elemental a fine shining touch, exposing the fine lines on his neck and face.

As she approached him, "How did it go?" she asked, although the question about the scented room also swam in her head.

"It went well. She was upset but she's ok now. We had a good talk about it."

"She's cool about it?"

"I think so."

"She is?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Emma rubbed her arms. "Maybe I should have a talk with her later."

"I don't think that's necessary. She and I cleared things up like we were supposed to."

"Definitely?"

"Trust me," a seductive smile appeared as he approached her, taking her hands. He wanted this to be their night.

"Mmm," Emma felt him and inhaled. She would have a talk with her friend soon. But for now... "So why does my room smell so good?" she asked.

"Can you try not to sense it please? It's a surprise," the Elemental replied.

"That's not very easy," she said with a playful voice.

"Oh come now," he chuckled and kissed her lips, "You know it's a real pain in the ass when someone wants to prepare a nice surprise for you. You always find out."

"Well..." Emma shrugged, almost proud of that ability.

Holding onto her right hand, Brennan tediously brought her in front of the bathroom door. "Close your eyes,"

"Bren," Emma did so, "What did you do..." she smiled and heard the door opening, it was then that the smell of those aromas intensified. "Oh..." she sounded, keeping her eyes shut. Emma felt the light behind her disappear and something of a weaker volume in front of her.

She stepped onto the cold floor and heard Brennan say: "Now open them." Obeying it, Emma uncovered her eyes and the moment they took in the view, she gripped onto Brennan's hand as her lips parted, almost forming a circle. "Bren... oh wow..." she was left speechless for a while as the sight truly surprised her in the most pleasant way. Five middle-sized red candles were placed on the bathtub surface, next to the wall; three smaller green candles in the front and four white candles at the back; each of them releasing a wonderful relaxing scent. The bathtub itself was filled with pink bubbles. Emma also noticed about six white, taller candles placed around the sink. "You did this?" she asked, still observing the sight in front of her, which thanks to the weak lighting of the candles gave the room a smaller, more intimate atmosphere.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then I did it," he chuckled.

Emma turned around and taking his face kissed him passionately. "Great surprise," she whispered afterwards.

As she began to take off her clothes, Brennan reached for the door. "I'm going to leave you now," he said.

"Hey, no!" she grabbed his hand. "Stay," her voice, filled with playfulness was heard. Brennan looked at her. The navy-blue bra was showing from the unbuttoned white shirt. Kissing her as a reply, the Elemental helped her to slowly undress herself before Emma dived in the warm pink mass.

"Ohh..." she moaned pleasantly, while her head leaned carefully on the soft surface of the small cream-colored pillow. Brining some of the bubbles closer to her face on her palm, she blew them off and giggled as some of them burst closer to her nose, tickling her. Emma then brought her head up and noticed Brennan kneeling by the bathtub. He gathered some foam with his index finger and paved it on her nose, causing Emma to shyly bring her head back an inch and giggle before wiping the substance away from her nose. Her eyes traveled over to Brennan's. There was silence as she nearly got lost in them.

She then saw a small child laughing inside them; a moment after, another one appeared and a moment after that, two more. "Oh shit!" Emma covered her face with her hand as she turned it away.

"What is it?" Brennan asked when noticing this.

"Ah, I just remembered, I needed to call Damon tomorrow... something about the wedding," she lied. Turning her face so she would look at him again, Emma didn't see the children in there anymore. What would she say to him? Why did she see children in his eyes like that? "Freaky..." she thought and sighed. "Bren?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she then said.

"So do I, beautiful." Brennan kissed her.

* * *

Jesse noticed Shalimar sitting down on the stairs, being sweaty. She had obviously been taking out some steam.

"You felt angry or just in a need of exercise?" the Molecular asked as he sat next to her.

"Both," squeezing the towel, Shalimar exhaled. "I talked with Brennan," she said.

"About him and Emma?"

"Yeah."

"How did it go?"

"We talked it over in a... nice way. Was good," she nodded.

"Great. You're fine with it then?"

"I," scratching her nose, "I think I've acted a tiny bit... um, more annoyed than I should've been."

"And why?"

The Feral diverted her eyes towards him. She hesitated for a moment and then said: "I think it's because I felt jealous."

"Wow, Shal, were you...?"

"No, no, no." Shalimar lifted her hand, waving it in front of her. "Not in that way. I've said this several times, I'm happy for them both. Even though it was a bit hard to admit it at first but they're just..." she squeezed her lips, "they're so right together, Jesse."

Jesse felt the saddened eyes of this Feral transmit the feeling clearly. "And?" he asked, stroking her long blond hair.

"I was, well I still am I guess, jealous of them because they..." she inhaled, "they have something that is perfect. I mean, you can feel it when you step into a room where they are. And you know, you were right, he was glowing when he talked about her," she shook her head and glanced at the wet towel in her hands.

Jesse didn't say anything, but only watched her softly as he felt she had more to say.

"I'm just glad our relationship didn't screw up our friendship... not completely at least. If we weren't working together, I don't think I would've seen him at all after that... after we broke up. Now, it's really great how things turned out for him and Emma. It makes you want to continue having hope for a solid, real relationship happening. And I want that, to have something special... I want it so much, Jesse."

Usually it had been Shalimar who would look at Jesse like a small lost puppy in situations like this; but this time it was the other way around. Wrapping his arms around her, Jesse brought her, although sweaty, body close to him and to feel her breathing on his neck as she closed her eyes. Kissing her head he placed his own over it and brought her even closer to him.

"Remember our soul mates talk, Shal?"

"Mm,"

"Good. You'll find it, your special thing. Don't worry, ok?"

"I want it to be that easy..."

Jesse smiled and kissed her head again. "It might surprise you. You will find it," he whispered.

* * *

Stepping out of the bathtub, Emma was about to reach for another towel when Brennan took her arm, stopping the Psionic. Looking at him, Emma felt her heart starting to beat faster; she could feel what was going to follow.

"No," he told her, "leave it," his voice deeper than usual and enticing to her.

The way he had said those words, it left her arms and legs weakened as before she could remember where she was, Emma found her self lying on the bed, with nothing on but the white towel around her. "You're not gonna keep that on, are you?" she heard him say as his big hands took the loose end of the fabric and slowly removed it from her, leaving the naked body exposed beneath him.

"Shouldn't that apply to you as well?" she teased him back and reached for his shirt.

The Elemental lowered himself to kiss her, paralyzing her temporarily while he threw away the towel and then capturing her hands, pinned them on the mattress, leaving Emma with no other choice but to surrender. Her skin smelled of coconut now and it was smooth, welcoming enough for him to grab her to himself; to tangle them both in the web of burning love tonight.

Time didn't exist here. Which was the reason that Emma wasn't aware of how long it had passed until she had felt him inside her; raising the furiously burning flame in her body and with every thrust bringing her closer to the endless and yet short, surreal and yet earthy moment of pure ecstasy. As she buried her fingers into the sweaty skin of his back, her diamonds met with his chocolaty-colored in such a moment that it rose the temperature around these two soul mates.

The deep and pleasurable moans coming from their insides and through their parted lips, echoed clearly through the sheltered by darkness, room with only a dim light of the lamp, shining towards them, uncovering their faces.

Falling quietly on her face, the light of the moon peaked out through the moving clouds. Her blue eyes responded to this as she noticed that movement and the entire dance of the moon and clouds in the night. The natural scent of his body reached her, causing the Psionic to turn her head, enough to see Brennan sleeping next to her; his beautiful eyes resting, covered by the eyelids; his lips, which hours ago she had the privilege of tasting them so many times, were now being touched and caressed by the light of the moon as well as his entire face. Turned sideways, next to her, Brennan brought his arm over to her, capturing her waist and made a pleasant sound before he returned to his dreams.

This pleased Emma; both of them were. They knew each other's good and bad sides incredibly well and more than the others but ever since their hearts had weakened their defenses, Brennan and Emma were completely exposed to everything that the other person was made of.; a reason to why they could both hurt and satisfy each other to their core. Their newly found love simply made the most unusual connection between two most unlikely people to happen; and despite the occasional bumps on the road it had surprisingly pleasant results on that way.

God works in mysterious ways it's said and this was a very good example with Emma and Brennan.

Brushing her hand on that face briefly, Emma returned her eyes to the view of the moon and smiled gently before quietly and with the deepest pleasure possible she closed them and let herself fall once again in the circle of dreams to join her soul mate. This felt so right. Everything was truly right and meant to exist.

Life was good after all.

THE END

Well my wonderful readers, what did you think? Of the ending and the story in general? Your honest comments and reviews have been always welcomed and a real enjoyment to read. Thank you to everyone who was kind enough to participate. Hopefully another story will follow soon. Take Care!


End file.
